


Your Flowers On My Body

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Slight Yuri, Yaoi, eventual angst, florist and tattoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo artist Aomine needs to find a flower for a project and heads to the flower shop next door. When an attractive red head answers the door, Aomine realizes he had found something much more interesting than just a flower. Florist and Tattoo AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was voted for by my lovely tumblr followers and I am here to deliver! I hope you enjoy it!!  
> Also, purple lilacs symbolize first love, according to theflowerexpert.com. Momoi has a black koi facing up, which means she has overcome certain obstacles and is stronger from the struggle. Also the black koi itself represents her overcoming a tough struggle. I will touch on this slightly later on, but the purple lilacs are for Riko. I just thought maybe you all might want to know a bit more detail on Momoi's tattoo. It's quite beautiful in my mind, as Aomine does beautiful work. The tattoo is on her left side, over her ribs. It's a very personal tattoo and she doesn't show it off, only showing it to people she trusts and loves, like Aomine and Riko.

Aomine looked up from his stencil, his blue eyes annoyed at the pink haired woman and her shorter, brunette partner.

“A purple lilac? What the hell is that?”

Letting out a loud and exasperated sigh, the woman thrust her phone in front of the dark skinned man’s face, a picture of the small purple flowers shown on the screen. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the man grabbed the phone, leaning back in his worn chair and studied the flower.

“Why this flower and why add it to the koi? I did that piece for you over three years Satsuki.”

“I have my reasons, Dai-chan.”

Momoi looked at the brunette next to her, the shorter girl giving her a soft smile and intertwining their fingers together. Returning the smile, Momoi leaned in and kissed the woman, both of them lost in the moment, the man returning his eyes back to the flower picture. As he tried zooming in the picture blurred, his irritation level rising.

“This picture fuckin sucks. I can’t draw something with this shitty detail,” he tossed the phone back to the woman with a scowl.

“Aomine Daiki you will do this for me!”

As he saw the determined glint in the pink eyes of his best friend, he let out a loud sigh, stretching his arms above his head, his body sore from leaning over the counter all morning.

“Fine Satsuki, relax. I didn’t say I wouldn’t anyway. I said that picture fuckin sucks. I need something with more detail.”

“We have to go Dai-chan, but I’m sure you can figure something out. We are going on holiday for a week, we can do it when I get back then, ok?”

As the two women started walking towards the door, Aomine stood, his hands planted on the counter as he yelled, “Oi Satsuki!! Where do you expect me to find this damn flower?!”

Turning with a dumbfounded look, the pink haired woman opened the door for her partner and pointed to the right, “There is a flower shop next door Dai-chan, just go ask.”

And with that they left, leaving the dark skinned man yelling at air. Growling in annoyance, Aomine sat back down, returning to his stencil, needing to finish it for a client that was arriving in 30 minutes. Chewing on his pen, he absentmindedly looked to the blue wall on his right, wondering if the flower store did indeed have Satsuki’s flower. A real one would be ideal. How much did flowers cost anyways?

Rubbing his blue hair he shook his head, pushing the new tattoo idea away. He needed to finish up the current project in front of him, the piece large and going to consume his time for the rest of the day, granted that the client could handle the long session. Maybe tomorrow he would go check out the flower store. Happy with his decision, Aomine turned on some music and bent over the stencil one last time, this time working until he finished.

* * *

 

Kagami entered his store, the smell of the shop assaulting his nose immediately, pulling a small smile from his lips. Moving around the small area, turning on lights and small fans the red head put himself to work with opening the store, the routine very welcome. He had talked with his best friend on the phone for too long last night, the shorter blue haired man trying to convince Kagami to join him and his new boyfriend on a double date. It would be a blind date for Kagami, something he had sworn off forever. He had finally gotten irritated with Kuroko, as much as he was looking out for the red head, and they had ended the call on bad terms, something neither of them enjoyed. Kagami had known Kuroko since high school and now in his late 20’s, the shorter man was the red head’s closest companion. He greatly disliked when they disagreed on things, although it happened more often than not.

Shaking his head, forcing the thoughts of the phone call away, Kagami put his stuff away behind the counter and grabbed his dark blue apron, pulling it over his head. Refilling his water sprayer and his watering can, the red head gradually worked around the room, moving from plant to plant. He let his strong fingers gently caress the flower petals of each pot, smiling and whispering to them as he groomed and watered them sufficiently. Kagami knew he looked out of place. He was 6”4’, just a little under 200 lbs and well built. He had broad shoulders and big hands, his body not built for being in a flower shop with fragile pots and plants, but as he moved onto a large pot of yellow tulips, he couldn’t help but smile.

He had started working at the flower shop when he was 17 to make some extra pocket money, his large appetite constantly burning a hole through his father’s money that he sent him monthly. Instead of eating less, Kagami had decided to work a little and eat just the same, a win-win situation for him. He had accidentally come about working in the little shop when he was walking by one day and grabbed a heavy pot from the elderly owner as they had nearly dropped it. Upon thanking him, the older man had offered to pay the large boy for his help in the afternoons to move the heavier pots around for him. After that it had all gone downhill as Kagami had realized he truly loved taking care of the plants at the shop, his mind absorbing the different types of flowers and the care they required quickly, something that never happened in school.

He had continued to work at the shop part time as he attended university, majoring in small business and biology, barely passing and graduating. As the elder owner had passed away, he had left Kagami his shop, as he had no close family members. The red head had been working and running the small business ever since, helping it thrive and become part of the community. His shop was rated the top privately owned flower shop in his city, something he took immense pride in.

As he opened the register, checking through his orders and deliveries, he heard a light knock on the glass door. Checking his watch he frowned, the shop not opening for another 20 minutes. Normally he would refuse to open as he had his check in’s in the morning, but as the knocking came harder, he was worried whoever was there was going to crack his door. Sighing and walking around the counter, he took the five long strides to the door, unlocking and pulling it open.

“Can I help you?”

* * *

 

Aomine looked up from his phone as the door opened, still irritated with the shitty quality pics of the purple lilacs. It had plagued him all night, the blue haired man often getting too focused on a new project, losing sleep sometimes. He had given up on sleep at five in the morning, instead heading to his shop and drawing out some of the smaller stencils and ideas he needed for the day. Only an hour later and he was browsing his phone over the flower pics again, getting increasingly irritated. Aomine prided himself on his quality and detail of tattoos and artwork, and the pics online weren’t going to make the cut. Upon hearing someone moving around in the shop next door, he had decided to take Satsuki’s advice and see if the shop had purple lilacs. But as he looked up into a pair of deep red eyes, the purple flowers were the furthest thing from his mind.

Kagami stared at the man before him, patiently waiting for him to speak, but instead watched his mouth open and close a few times. Looking down at his wrist then up as the delivery van for his daily flower order drove by, turning the corner to head to the back, Kagami spoke again, impatient at this point.

“I’m sorry, can I please help you? If not I really need to do a few more things before I officially open.”

Aomine couldn’t form words, the man before him too handsome for his mind to process. He was tall, the same height as Aomine, but bigger, his body packed with more muscle than his own lean figure. He had spiked hair with forked eyebrows, both a dark red that matched his eyes. He had a deep golden tan, most likely from being outside with plants, and his blue apron hugged his frame perfectly, making Aomine’s mouth water. As the man spoke, Aomine realized he had a deep voice, not as husky as his but smooth, the sound reminding him of thick honey for some reason.

Mentally smacking himself, Aomine opened his mouth, his voice rough, “Hey, sorry to bother you. I thought you were open.”

The red head smiled politely at him causing Aomine’s heart to flutter, the smile perfect on the man’s face, making him impossibly even more beautiful, “No, I’m sorry I open in about 20 minutes. Is it an emergency or would you mind waiting?”

His mouth slightly open, Aomine shook his head, his blue eyes wide as the man smiled even more, this time the smile being genuine, “Thank you, I appreciate your waiting. Please come back in 20 minutes and I’ll be happy to help you with anything you need. See you soon.”

And with that the red head closed the door, clicking the lock in place and walking towards the back of the store, leaving Aomine to stand there, his body not moving. What the hell was that or rather who the hell was that? How had Aomine been working next to that man and not noticed him?? The questions bombarded his mind, almost as if his body was mentally scolding him for being so absentminded. Rubbing his hands over his face he turned and walked back to his shop. As he enetered he didn’t bother heading back to the counter, instead walking over to the black leather couch, plopping down face first into the cool material. The image of the red head smiling kept replaying in his mind. Truly though, how could he not have noticed that man?

* * *

 

Kagami signed the clipboard from the delivery driver, exchanging pleasantries for a moment then carrying the unloaded buckets of flowers into the back of the shop, setting them around the work tables so he could put the bouquets together later as he was the only one working today, Midorima having requested the Friday off. Going back to the front he finished his order sheets quickly, and checked his messages, writing down anything important. With his pre-opening checklist done, Kagami sat on the old green stool behind the counter and took a deep breath, his mind going back to the man from before.

He had been gorgeous standing in front of Kagami in the morning sun. He had dark blue hair with piercing blue eyes. He had been Kagami’s height with a solid build, but leaner than Kagami was. His arms had been breathtakingly impressive though as his sleeveless shirt had put them on display along with quite a bit more of the man's dark, dusky skin. The man had his ears pierced in various places, silver bars and black hopes looped through the skin, the metal fitting the man perfectly. He had also had one single black loop pierced through his perfect bottom lip on the right side, something that Kagami had had a hard time not staring at, the man continuously licking his lip and flicking the loop almost subconsciously. Kagami had figured he had to be from the store to the left of his, the tattoo shop. Not because it was the only store currently with its lights on in the early morning, but because along the man’s impressive arms had been equally impressive tattoos of various shapes and colors. On one side Kagami had noticed a brilliantly fierce black panther digging its claws into the man’s shoulder, its eyes staring at Kagami.

Taking a deep breath, the red head rubbed his temples, trying to force his body to relax. The man had been too gorgeous for Kagami, the sight of him standing in front of his shop had sent so many impossible, and horribly clichéd, scenarios through the red head’s mind, all of them causing his body to become much hotter than normal. Vigorously rubbing his red hair, Kagami took a deep breath through his nose, the scent of the flowers instantly calming him.

“Alright, another day,” talking to no one, Kagami opened his door, propping it open to the perfect morning weather.

He specifically ignored looking at his watch as he carried various plants outside to sit in front of the shop to absorb the natural sunlight. It was past 20 minutes by now, but it wasn’t as if Kagami was specifically counting down the minutes. He certainly was not doing that as his red eyes flashed to the tattoo shop next door, the red head making his way back into his shop.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable clash of red and blue. Also, in my mind Kagami handles his flowers with care and gentleness at all times, actually the only thing he remembers to do that with, and anyone not doing the same makes him very very irritated very quickly. Aaaaaaaand queue Aomine...

Kagami lost track of time as people started steadily streaming into his store. It was Friday which was always busy, but it was also a long weekend, Monday being a holiday that Kagami had somehow forgotten. As he rung up yet another order of red roses, his mind busy with mentally calculating his flower stock, he had quickly forgotten about the man next door.

As another satisfied customer smiled and left, the red head started towards the back, grabbing his scissors, moving to put together various bouquets. He threw himself into the task, lumping brightly colored flowers together, offsetting them with green or baby’s breath, depending on the bouquet and order. He smiled, silently humming to himself as he wrapped the tan paper around yet another order of roses, securing it with his shop’s logo sticker. As he was trimming some long stems of lilies, he heard the bell from his front door go off, announcing he had a customer. Placing the flowers down gently, he wiped his hands on his apron, quickly making his way to the front, careful not to kick any stray pots on the way.

“Hello, may I help..you..?”

Looking around his store he didn’t see anyone, the flowers and plants the only things staring back at him. Tilting his head he walked around the small store, worried someone might have tripped, it not being the first time. Seeing no one he leaned over his counter, still seeing no one. Hearing a loud curse and a pot shifting on the cement to his right, Kagami walked to the front door, sticking his head out. The sight before him made him snort with laughter, his hand coming up to hold the sound in as angry blue eyes darted to his.

The man from next door was sprawled on the sidewalk, a large pot tipped over at his feet, the loose dirt having fallen all over the man’s lap and head, the dark brown not mixing very well with the man’s faded blue jeans. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh again, this time out loud as the man stood, dirt falling from his dark blue hair, his mouth in serious pout mode.

* * *

Aomine stood as gracefully as he could, his plan to come over and sweep the handsome florist of his feet failing before he had even made it into the shop. As he had been rushing, his boot had gotten caught on the pot next to the door, tripping him and taking him down. To add insult to him, the pot decided to tip just as he was trying to maneuver his feet to stand, Aomine thrusting his arms out to steady it, not wanting the florist’s pot to break. Just as dirt fell all over him, the handsome owner had to pick that moment to walk out. Grumbling under his breath, Aomine brushed the dirt off his clothes, looking up at the large red head, noticing him laughing harder, his wide smile bright as ever. If it was anyone else laughing at him Aomine would have told them to fuck off, but as it was this particular man, with his perfect smile, the blue haired man couldn’t seem to get pissed off. Besides, Aomine was really, really enjoying the sound of the red head’s laughter.

Quirking an eyebrow, Aomine stared at the man pointedly, “You done yet?”

Shaking his head, the red head let out a few loose chuckles, his big hand resting on his chest, “I’m sorry, but that was hilarious. I’m not even sure I should ask how that happened.”

Aomine glared down at the pot at his feet, “Your flower started it.”

Another loud laugh came from the man, the sight pulling a smile from Aomine, “Ok ok, stop. My stomach hurts.”

“I’m so glad you find my pain amusing. Do you treat all your customers like this?”

Red eyes were full of amusement as the large man answered, “As you are the first to do that, I’d have to say it’s just you.”

Aomine felt his grin get wider, the smile turning into a playful smirk, “Lucky me then.”

The flush of the red head was worth all the trouble, the large man’s ears getting red at Aomine’s teasing, “Ah yeah. I-um-did you need something?”

As he watched the red head rub the back of his hair, red eyes darting to his blue ones, Aomine knew the flower owner was just as attracted to him as he was to the red head. Just to be sure Aomine purposefully rubbing his arms, brushing away fake dirt. As the red eyes immediately moved down to watch the movement, Aomine smirked for a whole new reason. Deciding to tease the man a bit, Aomine reached up to scratch his neck, his arm muscles on full display, extremely pleased that red eyes were glued to his arms.

“Lilacs.”

* * *

 

Kagami didn’t hear what the man said at first, his eyes not being able to look away from the perfect biceps and shoulders that were on display before him. The man had glorious arms, his flawless dark skin and tattoos making them even more irresistible. It took the man chuckling a bit for Kagami to look away and up, his face questioning.

“I’m sorry, what?”

The smirk on the blue haired man’s face was devilish, the sight sending heat to Kagami’s lower stomach, “Lilacs, to answer your question earlier. Do you have any?”

Kagami’s brain came back to work a second later, “Yes! Lilacs. Yes. I do. Come in.”

Turning and hastily making his way into his shop, Kagami mentally smacked himself a few times, trying to get it together. What was his problem? Yeah that man behind him was gorgeous and sinfully sexy, but Kagami wasn’t a blushing schoolgirl. When had his body ever reacted like this? Deciding not to dwell on it, Kagami got down to business, walking to a corner of his store where the lilacs were hanging down, the flowers giving off a heavenly sent, the different shades of purples and blues, even a few white were bright and eye catching. Kagami loved lilacs a bit more than other flowers. They weren’t his favorite, but they were beautiful and smelled nice, the very definition of flowers.

Turning to the man behind him, noticing his shop seemed twice as small with both of them standing in it, he motioned towards the flowers.

“Which color would you like and how many?”

As the man noticed the flowers, Kagami watched his face go from flirty and teasing to curious and intense in a few seconds, his blue eyes glued to the flowers next to him.

“Purple. Purple lilacs. And one is fine.”

“Which shade of purple?”

The man scratched his face, this time in serious thought, “Fuck I have no idea. She just said purple.”

Hearing the last sentence, Kagami’s heart stuttered, his face falling a bit. Of course this man wasn’t single. He was gorgeous, an artist, and could make a nun sin by just smirking at her. What had led Kagami to believe he was available, or even into guys for that matter? Apparently his wishful thinking knew no bounds, and the rising disappointment was far too intense for the red head’s liking. Taking in a deep breath, the scent of the flowers seeped into his body and brain, calming him somewhat. Putting on his ‘customer’ smile, Kagami prepared himself to deal with the man in front of him as he would any other customer.

“Your girlfriend? Are lilacs her favorite flower? I can put together an array of shades into a bouquet if you’d like. I’m sure she would like them.”

As the man’s eyes got wide, he stood up from inspecting the lilacs, his hand thrusting forward in a halting motion, “Haaah?! Girlfriend? Satsuki?? No. Absolutely not.”

Kagami tilted his head and looked at the man’s left hand, noticing it was ring less, “A fiancé than? Mother? Sister? You said she so I assumed…I apologize if I’ve offended you.”

* * *

 

Aomine studied the man before him, noticing something was off from before. He wasn’t as open, his body language and smile something Aomine immediately recognized. It was something he would do to a new customer. The look irritated the artist.

“Oi, let’s get a few things straight. I don’t have a girlfriend, a fiancé, or a fuckin wife. I don’t have a sister and yes, I do have a mother, but she dislikes flowers, so no to that as well. I am single as the day I was born and the flowers are for a project for a tattoo piece I’m doing for a friend.”

Aomine watched the man’s red eyes get wide with surprise at his explanation. The words sunk in slowly, but as they did, the man smiled at him slightly, the genuine, pure smile Aomine had started to crave.

“I see. Alright.”

Leaning in to inspect the bright flowers again, Aomine tilted his head up, winking at the tall red head, “No need to look like a kicked puppy over me.”

At his words the red head scowled, a forced glared pointed in Aomine’s direction, “Shut up and pick a flower."

Letting out a bark of laughter, Aomine pointed to a bright purple flower, “That one is fine. How much?”

As the red head pulled scissors out of his apron pocket, he shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Nah I can pay for it.”

As the red head carefully extracted the lilac from the group, the gentleness of his big hands not going unnoticed by Aomine, his head shook again, “I didn’t say you couldn’t, I just said don’t worry about it. It’s a gift.”

Frowning, Aomine took the flower that was offered to him, still not budging, “I appreciate it, but I want to pay for it.”

As the red head glared full on at him, Aomine’s body heated up. With his size and looks, there were few people that challenged Aomine head on, all of them being from his middle school basketball team, his only friend’s to date, so in his mind they really didn’t count. But as the red head glared at him, his body language fully prepared to argue with Aomine, the dark skinned man couldn’t help but get excited, albeit a bit irritated as well.

* * *

 

As Kagami crossed his arms, he watched the man before him smirk, something he already found annoyingly sexy, “I’m being nice. You should be saying thank you, not argue.”

The blue haired man just crossed his arms as well, the flower almost getting crushed in his large hands, the sight making Kagami jump forward, grabbing it from him.

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing baka!”

The blue eyes before him got wide, a scowl coming to the man’s face, “Baka?! Who are you calling baka?”

“You of course.”

The man glared now, “You have a shitty way of dealing with customers.”

Kagami didn’t back down as he gingerly held the lilac in his hands, “Yeah? You aren’t a customer as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh really? What the fuck am I then?”

“A pain in my ass!” Kagami shouted at the man, wondering what in the world made him think this guy was a potential dating prospect. The guy had no manners at all and a huge ass ego.

Kagami stood fuming in front of the man, the artist doing the same, both of them glaring each other down until a bell interrupted, announcing a customer had entered the shop. Looking away, Kagami took a deep breath, calming himself before looking back at the man.

“Do you still want your flower or not?”

Scowling, the man turned and stomped off, “Fuck no I don’t want it.”

Letting out yet another sigh as the man left, Kagami cradled the lilac in his hands, carrying it up to the counter to set aside as he helped the new customer.

* * *

 

Nearly a week flew by without Kagami seeing or hearing from the man next door. He had somehow come to the realization that their argument may have been partly his fault. Not that he came to this realization alone. Tatsuya had listened to him fuming about the tattoo artist on the phone for about an hour every day until he had told Kagami he wasn’t completely innocent. Then Kagami had somehow ended up pissed at Tatsuya. Of course his brother didn’t get upset, Tatsuya being very level headed and having tons of practice dealing with his hot headedness. After Kagami had apologized, Tatsuya had made him realize he was in fact, part of the problem, something he knew but hated to admit. That was probably why he was grumbling as he stood in front of the tattoo shop’s door, another perfectly purple lilac in his hand, a white ribbon tied in a bow around the stem.

Knocking on the door, Kagami waited. The lights were on, but the door was locked as Kagami tried it. It was still very early and it wasn’t really surprising the man didn’t answer. Not wanting to knock again, as it seemed a bit too desperate for Kagami, he slipped the lilac into the bar across the door, making sure it was secure enough to stay put. Returning to his own shop he started his morning routine, trying hard not to think about the fact that he may have screwed up his only opportunity with the man next door.

* * *

 

Aomine walked out of the bathroom and too his front counter, sitting back down to check his messages. As he held the phone up to his ear he heard the light noise from next door signaling the flower owner was there. After listening to his messages again, as he hadn’t paid attention, this time jotting down anything important, Aomine stood, checking his appearance for a second in the front window. He knew he had been a total dick to the red head next door, arguing with him when he was trying to be nice, plus being cocky as hell. Satsuki had always told him that he was too cocky and it put people off, but how the hell was he supposed to know the flower owner was one of those people? Plus, he was pretty positive the red head was most upset with the way Aomine had treated his flower, the look of anger on the man’s face intense in the exact moment that Aomine had almost crushed the lilac.

Resigning himself to try to make some sort of apology, something Aomine rarely ever did and was probably going to screw up, he opened his front door, letting it close behind him. As he straightened his deep red shirt, a color he had chosen purely on accident, a flash of purple caught his eye. His blue eyes stared at the single lilac hanging on his door, the flower perfectly drooping to the side a bit as it let off a wonderful scent. Smiling, Aomine picked it up, carefully inspecting it, his artist’s eyes examining the different shapes and shades of purple in the tiny flowers. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled the scent, an image of the red headed flower owner with his head back and a bright smile on his face assaulted his mind.

Looking towards the sky, he let out a deep breath, “Fuck I'm so screwed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter, I apologize if it isn't as long as you had hoped. This is my first time writing a full story so it will take practice as I move forward. Thank you for reading it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Next chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy. I feel this chapter is pretty self explanatory. It is a bit longer so YAY! Also, if you weren't aware, my tumblr is [ aokagaisball-and-ballislife](http://www.aokagaisball-and-ballislife.tumblr.com)

“Do you have sunflowers?”

Kagami smiled at the short, elderly man, noticing he was a bit wobbly on his cane, “Yes of course. Would you like me to wrap one for you?”

The older customer gave Kagami a soft smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he waved his hand in the air, “Oh no, please I need more than just one, young man. I need forty sunflowers wrapped up if you wouldn’t mind.”

Kagami’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Really? Forty? That’s quite a bouquet of flowers. Is it a special occasion?”

Letting out a soft chuckle, the old man watched Kagami gather the long stemmed flowers, trimming the ends of them, “No, not really. My wife loves sunflowers and I try to get them for her as often as possible.”

Kagami grinned as he cut the stems to equal lengths. Bunching the bright yellow and brown flowers, he wrapped the ends in a rubber band and pulled out the tan paper. He loved hearing people tell him stories about the flowers they want. Kagami was a hopeless romantic, not that he would reveal this to anyone, but the idea that this old man simply wanted to buy some flowers for his wife because he loved her made the red head immensely happy.

“I see, but why forty if you don’t mind me asking?”

Again, the older man chuckled, “Of course not. It’s because we have been together for forty wonderful years.”

Grinning wide now, Kagami stuck a sticker on the bouquet to keep the paper closed, setting them on the counter for the old gentleman, “Your wife is a lucky woman having you do this.”

As the old man set the required money on the counter, his lips once again spread into a wide smile, “No, I’m the lucky one.”

As the man left with his bouquet, Kagami let out a deep sigh. Yes, he was hopeless when customers like that came in. It made all the effort and work he put into his shop and flowers completely worth it. As he cleaned up his station, throwing stray paper and the end of the flower stems into the trash, he heard his bell ring. He turned with a welcoming smile, ready to greet the new person, only to stop and stare.

 

* * *

 

 Aomine stood in the flower shop’s doorway, his hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,“Hey.”

The red head nodded, “Hey.”

Looking awkwardly around the room, not ready to meet the red head’s eyes yet, Aomine decided to take a few minutes to get his thoughts together. He hadn’t had the time to immediately come over after receiving the lilac from Kagami, as Murasakibara had wanted to expand on his back tattoo. It had taken a couple days to finish, with all the stenciling and convincing it took to keep the purple giant still and to stop snacking. As Aomine had opened his shop this morning he resolved to come over to see the red head as soon as possible; though he did so without thinking about his apology beforehand.

“Um..excuse me.”

Aomine jerked and turned, looking at the young girl behind him, her face red as she obviously had been working up the courage to speak.

“Ah sorry. Go ahead,” Moving aside, Aomine watched the girl walk to the counter, her hands gripping the long strap of her bag.

She was wearing a school uniform and her long black hair was in a perfect braid down her back. Aomine watched as she looked up and up at Kagami, her eyes full of questions, but her body language spoke plenty, showing she was nervous.

Aomine watched as Kagami turned his attention to the girl, smiling kindly down at her, his eyes soft, “Can I help you with something?”

The girl’s fingers gripped her bag tighter as her face got redder, “Um...I need…a flower.”

Aomine’s heart pounded as he watched Kagami’s smile get softer while the girl looked everywhere but at the red head.

“Alright. Did you know which kind you wanted?”

With the simple question the girl’s eyes got big, filling with tears as she looked up at Kagami,“I don’t k-know,” her voice small.

“That’s ok, please, don’t be upset. I’ll help you. Who is the flower for?”

“A g-girl.”

Kagami nodded, his eyes looking around his shop, “Is it your sister or mother or someone else?”

The young girl’s face got red as a tomato, the contrast of her skin and her hair slightly amusing to Aomine, but he made sure not to laugh, not wanting to cause the girl anymore embarrassment.

“Umm…n-no. Not...not related. A...um...a pretty girl.”

Aomine grinned. This girl was much braver than she knew, coming in and asking for a flower to give to a girl she liked. Kagami evidently was thinking the same as his smile got big.

“A pretty girl huh? Well, how about a Lilac? Lilacs are only reserved for the prettiest of girls.”

Aomine’s face got bright red as he choked on his own spit, coughing hard, and causing both of them to turn to look at him. As he waved them off he could have sworn he saw Kagami grin knowingly at him.

“Here, let me grab you a lilac, if you want?”

As the girl nodded, Kagami went around the counter to the back, cut off two lilacs and brought them to the counter, “Would you like a ribbon around the stem?”

The girl nodded and looked over the colors that were displayed on the end of the countertop, her face serious now. The girl pointed at the blue ribbon as Aomine pulled himself together.

“That one please. It’s her f-favorite color.”

“A lilac with a blue ribbon. Yes, this girl must be very, very pretty.”

This time Aomine didn’t need to wonder if Kagami was grinning at him, because the red head was staring straight at him as he spoke.

 

* * *

 

 Kagami knew he was laying it on a bit thick, teasing the artist that stood by his door, but he didn’t want to mess up this opportunity again. The man behind the counter had certainly come over to talk, something Kagami had almost lost hope in after leaving the lilac. Now that he was here, the red head was going to make sure that he wasn’t going to leave in anger again.

As he finished tying the blue ribbon around one lilac, he smiled at the girl again, “What is your favorite color?”

The girl looked up at him with shining brown eyes, surprised, “Yellow.”

Nodding, Kagami cut a yellow ribbon, tying it to the other lilac. Leaning over the counter he handed the two flowers to the girl.

“Here you go. Two lilacs for two pretty girls.”

As the girl blushed he couldn’t help but grin again. He knew how much courage this girl must have gathered to come in here to ask for a flower. Not only asking for a flower, but admitting it was for a girl she found pretty. Japan wasn’t completely behind in accepting same sex relationships, but it wasn’t received well all over, especially when it was a young person. For this obviously shy girl to admit she found a girl pretty and wanted to give her a flower, to a stranger like Kagami, she was beyond brave to him.

As she reached into her bag for money, Kagami stopped her and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. It’s a gift. My best of wishes to you and your pretty girl.”

The girl blushed and smiled, thanking him and walked out the door, her small hands gently grasping the two flowers tightly. As she disappeared, Kagami leaned onto the counter, his forearms crossing as he lazily directed his gaze to the gorgeous man still in his shop.

His eyes slid up and down Aomine’s body. He was wearing black jeans today that hugged his thick legs and butt, a dark blue tank top on this time that revealed his arms that Kagami loved. The color matched his eyes and hair, it setting off his flawless skin perfectly. Kagami felt his body get tight as his voice dropped a level.

“Did you want a lilac as well?”

 

* * *

 

 Aomine’s blue eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him. He knew Kagami was gorgeous, that being one of the first things he noticed about him when meeting, but as he relaxed on his counter, a grin on his lips, his big shoulders supporting his body, Aomine couldn’t help but be rendered speechless. Kagami was wearing a plain white t-shirt today, the material conforming perfectly to his shoulders and chest, the sight making Aomine nearly drool. He was wearing his blue apron today as well, something that the artist had come to appreciate more than he thought as it fit Kagami so well. His red hair was a little messy, but that just seemed to plant dirty images into Aomine’s mind, making him swallow hard. Finally noticing what he had said, Aomine blushed again.

The red head was flirting with him, very obviously, and it had caught the tattoo artist by surprise. Normally he was the one flirting, not the other way around. Clearing his throat he shook his head, and gathered himself together. Aomine Daiki was  not a blushing schoolgirl.

Feeling more like himself he walked to the counter and leaned into the wood, smirking at the red head, “You already gave me one Kagami. Are you saying I’m pretty enough for two?”

He watched the red head smirk back at him, his eyes hot as they stared into Aomine’s, “Hmmm…and if I was saying that?”

Aomine grinned, “I’d say you would need to buy me coffee first.”

At that, the red head threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sight quickly becoming Aomine’s favorite thing. As he quieted down, Aomine got serious, looking at the red head with what he hoped was an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry for the other day. I was a real ass.”

Kagami shrugged, “Yeah, you weren’t the only one. I’m sorry too.”

Nodding, the blue haired man reached into his back pocket for a blue and black card, tossing it in front of the other man, “Here. My number. I expect that coffee soon.”

Shaking his head, Kagami chuckled again, grabbing the card and inspecting it, “I’ll think it over.”

Putting his hands on the counter, Aomine leaned forward, his face only a couple inches from Kagami’s. He purposefully flicked the black hoop ring on his lip, watching red eyes dip down and follow the movement, Kagami’s lips parting slightly. Smirking slow, Aomine whispered, his voice husky.

“I said I expect that coffee soon, Kagami.”

 

* * *

 

 Kagami couldn’t think properly. Aomine was too close to his face, his smell invading his nose, the scent of ink and soap making his mind fuzzy. He watched the man’s pink tongue flick his lip ring, the action bringing extremely dirty images to the red head’s mind. He almost didn’t catch what Aomine had said until the husky deep voice drifted into his ears, snapping his attention back, the sound something Kagami had come to crave.

His voice was breathless as he replied, “Yeah. Coffee. Definitely.”

Watching those perfect lips slide into his sinfully sexy smirk, Aomine said goodbye and walked out, leaving Kagami to clench his fists on the counter, the card in his hand getting crumbled in the process. His body way too hot. He closed his eyes and took steady breaths, trying to remind himself that he wasn’t a teenage boy anymore full of hormones and that it would be extremely bad to get a hard on at work. He was so lost in his thoughts of control that he didn’t hear the bell ring, nor the deep voice saying his name until the fourth time.

“Kagami.”

Lifting his head, he looked up into annoyed, green eyes, “Ah Midorima, sorry. I was...lost in thought.”

The taller man cocked an eyebrow at that statement, obviously not convinced someone like Kagami was able to be lost in thought. It was only when Midorima’s hand was held impatiently in front of him, did Kagami realize what he wanted. Reaching behind the counter he handed Midorima the list of orders for the day that needed to be wrapped and delivered, the job having been the taller man’s for over a year since he started working for Kagami.

They had met in high school, their basketball teams being rivals, the two aces immediately taking a dislike to each other. As their three years were filled with wins and losses on both sides, they had somehow formed an unlikely friendship, or rather, more like a close acquaintance. Midorima didn’t really respond well to most people, being the complete opposite of Kagami, yet somehow when he had inquired about working for Kagami as he did his internship for school, the red head couldn’t say no. He was very skilled at balancing the flowers for bouquets perfectly and was never late with deliveries or too his shifts. He was an excellent employee as far as Kagami was concerned, albeit a slightly odd man. His point being proven as the green haired man made his way to the back, one hand gripping the delivery sheets while the other gripped a small teddy bear. It was most likely his lucky item, something Kagami had had to come to terms with as the man never went without them, no matter the size.

Before Midorima disappeared, Kagami remembered something, “Oi, Midorima, Takao called earlier. Said I should wrap up a dozen roses for you. Should I or would you prefer to do it yourself?”

At the mention of the other name, the tall man froze and adjusted his glasses, his head turning to glare at the teasing grin on Kagami’s face, “Ridiculous. I told you to stop taking his messages, Kagami.”

“How can I not? He is head over heels in love with his ‘Shin-chan’, as he puts it.”

Kagami could practically see an irritating tick forming on the other man’s forehead at the nickname, “You don’t seem like you should be one to tease Kagami. How is the tattoo artist from next door?”

Blushing, Kagami sputtered a bit, glaring at the green haired man, which was just met with a slight knowing smile on Midorima’s part.

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t handle it in return Kagami. Now leave me alone. I have work to do.”

After the man disappeared, Kagami sat down at his computer, grumbling under his breath about needing a better employee. Once he moved his hands to start filling orders, he noticed he was still holding the blue and black business card from Aomine, it being slightly crumpled now. Flattening it out, he read the card, the letters black with a slight curve.

Black Panther’s Tattoo Shop

Smiling, Kagami realized the name of the shop fit the owner perfectly. It listed Aomine’s name and the shops number, the information being simple and to the point. After flipping it over, he studied the black panther head that was drawn on, noticing the image was similar to the panther that was on Aomine’s shoulder. Underneath, numbers were messily written out, which Kagami assumed was Aomine’s cell. Quickly reaching for his own phone, Kagami entered the new number in. Grinning he entered ‘Sexy Panther’ as the contact name.

“Kagami. Please pay attention to your work.”

His head jerked up as he looked at Midorima standing in the doorway to the back with a large colorful bouquet in his hands. Scowling, the red head pocketed his phone and the card.

“What do you need Midorima?”

“For you to work and fill my orders on time.”

Kagami watched the man grab a sheet of stickers from behind the counter and walk to the back again, the red head once again grumbling under his breath and turning back to the computer, this time focusing on his work, not wanting to get caught dreaming about the man next door again. He really wondered who the boss was sometimes when he worked alongside Midorima.

 

* * *

 

 Aomine sat on his stool, rolling around his work area, cleaning it up as his previous client had just left. He made a supreme mental effort not to reach into his pocket and check his phone. Instead he busied himself with setting out wrapped tools for his next session, taking the used needle out and tossing it, making sure the stencil was ready, and the ink he needed was set. Not having anything else to do he took his gloves off, threw them in the trash as he walked out to his counter, still refusing to reach into his pocket.

He had given Kagami his card yesterday and with how he had left the red head, wide eyed and nearly drooling, he would have figured a text or call would be on his phone by last night. When no such thing was waiting for him at 6 when he left to go home, he had scowled, wondering if red heads required different flirting techniques than other people. He had been checking his phone regularly ever since, each time he saw nothing he got more and more irritated. What did he need to do for Kagami to get the hint? Walk over and strip in his shop, laying over his counter? Smacking himself with his palm at the ridiculous thought he nearly fell out of his chair at the slight vibration in his pocket. Faster than ever he grabbed his phone, unlocking it and checked his messages.

 

Hey, it’s Kagami. You want to get that coffee today? I go for lunch in about an hour.

 

Grinning more than he would care to admit, Aomine quickly text the red head back.

 

Yeah sure. I’ll just be finishing up a client by then. You took long enough by the way.

 

The immediate response made Aomine bite his tongue, his grin nearly splitting his face, his foot lightly rocking his chair back and forth as he focused on his phone.

 

Hmm? Were you waiting for me by your phone Aomine? How adorable. ;)

 

Nah, just worried you were gonna chicken out of getting me my coffee. :p

 

The next message made him laugh out loud, the loud sound filling the empty shop.

 

Pfft. No way baka. You’re too pretty for me to not at least buy you coffee.

 

And if I wasn’t pretty?

 

Aomine was on the floor after the next message, his eyes filled with tears as he laughed.

 

Then you would be buying me coffee.

 

Pulling himself together, Aomine text back.

 

Sounds fair. Meet you in an hour Kagami.

 

As his next client walked in, Aomine greeted him, quickly saving Kagami’s number under ‘Red-hot Tiger’.

 

* * *

Kagami could hear the laughter from next door, his own face sporting a huge smile. Confirming the coffee date, Kagami got back to work, determined to actually focus. His hands moved over various plants, trimming them and giving them water as he hummed out a smooth tune absentmindedly.

“Kagami, why are you smiling like a fool?”

Looking at the tall man Kagami shrugged, a smile still on his face, “Just a really good day.”

Shaking his head then adjusting his glasses, Midorima went to the back again, letting out an annoyed huff of breath, contemplating whether he should be staying to work at the flower shop or not, considering his boss was about to become a love sick child by the look of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I will update again in a couple weeks. Big thanks to my beta, [ aokaroiz ](http://www.aokaroiz.tumblr.com).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee date is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! DON'T HATE ME!!! I was really busy with work and then I got sick and it just went downhill. This chapter is full of lovely tension so have fun with that! I enjoyed writing this one a lot!! (Just a heads up. I know Kagami blushes a bit in this chapter and it is on purpose. It may not be what some think his canon character would do, but I love the idea of a red faced, embarrassed tiger, so I write him like that. JUST FYI! :) )

Aomine was running behind. He was supposed to be leaving right now to meet Kagami for their coffee date, but instead he was barely finishing the outline for the owl tattoo he was doing. His customer wasn’t handling the pain well, even though the tattoo was located on the fleshy part of their forearm, a fairly safe and painless place. As the man twitched his arm again, whimpering at the pain, Aomine pulled back to give him a second. The size of this piece only called for a one hour session, but at the rate they were going, Aomine was only going to get the outline done today. As he heard the ding from his shop door opening, Aomine put his tattoo gun down, turned it off, and stood.

“Hey, I gotta go help someone. Take a few deep breaths while I’m gone, cool?”

As the sweaty man nodded, his eyes obviously thankful for the break, Aomine walked out of the little room and headed down the short hallway to the front. He saw the flash of red hair first, the color making him smile. He watched Kagami staring at his drawings that were hung on the dark blue walls, something Satsuki had insisted he do for his new shop. The redhead looked slightly different somehow, and it took Aomine a couple minutes to figure out that he wasn’t wearing his blue apron. Of course he wouldn’t wear it on a date, but Aomine realized he sort of missed the worn cloth. Although, as he let his eyes rake over Kagami’s body, he could definitely learn to appreciate the redhead without it.

“Yo, Kagami.”

Kagami turned to look at him instantly, a smile coming to his face, “Hey, Aomine. I figured I’d come over and wait for you since you said you had a client or something earlier.”

“Ah yeah. I’m just finishing the outline on it. It’s gonna take me probably ten more minutes. He isn’t handling the pain very well. Sorry about being a bit late for coffee.”

“Nah that’s ok. I can wait. Did you draw these by the way?”

Aomine walked over to stand next to the redhead, their eyes looking at the fierce grey and black dragon that was curled around a large tree, something he had drawn when he was younger. He remembered when Satsuki had been looking through his drawings to decorate his shop with, since he wasn’t aware he actually needed too, and she came across the dragon. She had immediately told him he needed to redraw it on a larger scale. After a long annoying argument, he had given in and spent the next day bent over the large print, getting it exactly how he wanted. It was one of five large prints that hung on his walls. He smiled as he looked at it, his eyes roaming over the curved brush strokes.

“Yeah. I drew everything in here. This was actually something I drew when I was younger, but I redid it for the shop.”

Kagami nodded, his eyes appreciating the beautiful dragon, “This is amazing Aomine. You have serious talent.”

“You just figuring that out baka?”

Aomine watched the redhead roll his eyes and then punch him in the shoulder.

“Shut up and go finish your client so we can get something to drink and eat. I’m starving.”

He walked back down the hallway, waving his hand in the air as he smiled, “Yes dear.”

* * *

 

Kagami watched Aomine walk away, blushing at his comment as he waved back at him. Truthfully, Kagami had been far too excited to meet the artist for their coffee date and had arrived a bit early to Aomine’s shop. Upon entering, Kagami had been struck with surprise at seeing the large prints on the walls, the colors and strokes of the drawings instantly pulling his eyes towards them. They all had different subjects in them. There was one with twin koi fish wrapped around each other, jumping high out of the water, their colors so vibrant they seemed to pop off the paper. There was a bright red and black demon that was wearing a traditional Japanese mask, seeming to look innocent. Then the gray and black dragon, which was quickly becoming Kagami’s favorite. He looked at the next print as he heard the gentle hum of what he assumed to be Aomine finishing up with his client. It was a large bird with many different colors flashing out from a mainly black feathered body. It had its wings up as it was rushing to the ground, its large talons out, ready to grab what seemed to be a soldier in the middle of a battle field. After studying the bird, amazed by the determination that could be seen in its eyes, Kagami looked at the last print, which of course was a large panther. It hung on the farthest wall, back behind the front counter. The panther was jet black, except its eyes, which were bright gold. It was crouching low to the ground, surrounded by tall greyish grass. Its face was dead center in the print, the eyes seeming to watch and study whoever entered the shop. Kagami couldn’t stop staring at it and was still standing there as Aomine and his client walked out.

He refocused on the two, stepping back to let the new man reschedule his next appointment. Kagami looked at his left forearm that was wrapped up and taped with clear wrap. It was a simple owl tattoo that was on the man, but with Aomine’s brush stroke style, it was transformed into a beautiful bird. He was sure it would look even more amazing with color. As the man turned, he gave a pained nod to Kagami then left, leaving him alone with the artist.

“He looked to be in a lot of pain. You torture your clients Aomine?”

The blue haired man chuckled as he bent over and wrote in his schedule, “Yeah, it brings in tons of people, didn’t you know?”

Kagami grinned then thought about how painful a tattoo must be, “Is it really painful though?”

Aomine closed the planner and grabbed his keys, walking around the counter to stand by the redhead, “Well, depends on the person and location to be honest. Some locations hurt like hell no matter how good you are at handling pain, but then some people suck at handling pain no matter the location. That guy was the latter. You have any tattoos Kagami?”

“Nope, not right now.”

A sly grin came to Aomine’s face as they walked to the door, “Right now huh? You planning to get one then?”

Kagami grinned back, “It’s possible. I did just meet an amazing artist so it could happen.”

The redhead couldn’t help but notice the way Aomine looked at him, his eyes full of pride.

“It would be my pleasure to give you your first tattoo Kagami.”

With the way Aomine’s voice rumbled out the words, Kagami couldn’t help but blush a little, “Thanks Aomine. If I do decide too, then you’re my first choice.”

* * *

 

A huge smile came to his face at hearing the redhead’s words. It was a huge compliment for any artist to be a first choice, but for Aomine, the fact that it was Kagami made it five times better. He walked out his door, holding it wide for the redhead and locked it after he had exited.

“What place did you have in mind for coffee?”

“There is a place right down the street on the corner that sells great sandwiches and good drinks too.”

Aomine nodded in agreement, not really caring where they went. They walked together, side by side, in silence. He could feel the tension in the air especially as their hands brushed past each other’s once in a while. Aomine wanted to simply reach over and grab Kagami’s hand, but he figured on a first date, that probably was going a bit fast. He was definitely enjoying walked with the other man though. Since Kagami was as tall as he was, he didn’t have to slow his pace, something that he truly hated doing. As Kagami’s hand brushed against his again he looked over at the redhead, surprised as Kagami looked at him at the same time.

* * *

 

Kagami swallowed hard. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing. He hadn’t been on a date in way too long, and never with someone like Aomine. He was talented, sexy, and quick witted, his personality blending with his own so well it surprised the redhead at every turn. As they had started walking, his right arm had twitched when he felt fingers brush against his. He knew it was simply because they were walking and the sidewalk was narrow, but that small touch had sent an instant heat straight up his arm to his heart, the organ beating hard now in his chest. He wanted to feel Aomine’s skin again. Without thinking about it he had moved his arm over a bit and brushed his fingers against other man’s hand. As Aomine looked over to him quickly, Kagami couldn’t help but stare into those blue eyes as they both stopped walking.

“Sorry,” his voice came out a bit rough.

He watched as Aomine smiled at him. Damn he loved the man’s smile. The next moment he felt strong fingers run over his hand again, this time they didn’t brush away but instead traced over his skin. Kagami couldn’t look away from the man’s eyes.

“Don’t be,” Aomine roughly spoke as his fingers intertwined with his for a moment, squeezing the digits, then pulled away.

The redhead tried to control his breathing as he nodded, both of them continuing to walk towards the café, their hands clenched at their own sides.

* * *

 

Upon entering the small café, Aomine couldn’t think of what to order, his mind in shambles at what had happened outside. He had never felt so quickly connected to someone before. He was normally the guy that wanted a quick fling, no relationship involved, but here he was nearly holding Kagami’s hand and they hadn’t even started their date yet.

“Hey, you know what you want?”

Aomine looked over at the redhead, “No not really. What’s good here?”

“Everything.”

He laughed a bit at the hungry eyes that Kagami was directing towards the menu, “You a little hungry Kagami?”

The redhead nodded, stepping forward into line, “Hell yeah. It was a long morning. Midorima was very demanding this morning.”

Aomine cocked an eyebrow, “Midorima?”

“Yeah, my employee. He does the bouquets and deliveries for me. He is very….strict.”

He tried to think if he had seen anyone else working at Kagami’s shop, but couldn’t remember anyone.

“Strict huh? Aren’t you the boss Kagami?”

The redhead laughed as they stepped forward, the line moving a bit, “Yeah I think so. Midorima is just that kind of guy. Plus, he was a bit grumpier than usual this morning. I’m assuming it was Takao’s doing. Takao is head over heels for Midorima. I have no idea why though.”

At the confused look on Kagami’s face, Aomine couldn’t help but laugh, “You have an interesting work place Kagami.”

Aomine’s heart fluttered as the redhead looked at him and grinned, “Yeah, I guess so.”

The next moment Kagami went to order his food as Aomine was lost in thought. He could definitely understand this Takao guy. He felt like he was quickly losing his head over the redhead next to him.

* * *

 

They found a table near the back corner, the café quite busy during the lunch hour. Kagami sat his tray down, a sandwich nearly falling off of it, but he caught it and placed it back on the pile. Sitting at the table, he bit into the first sandwich, a turkey and cheese masterpiece. As he let out a satisfied groan he saw Aomine watching him with wide eyes.

As soon as he swallowed his food, he looked questioningly at the artist, “What?”

“Are you seriously going to eat all that?”

The redhead rolled his eyes and took another big bite. If he had a dollar for every time someone asked that when he was eating he would never have to work again.

“Yes, I am seriously going to eat all this. Why? Did you want some?”

Aomine laughed, “No. I’m good. I got my own food right here.”

Kagami looked at the few sandwiches on Aomine’s tray and smirked, “Yes, you’re a light weight.”

“Pfft. I’m not taking that from you. You aren’t even in a weight range, you don’t get a say. How many sandwiches is that anyways? Fifty?”

“Nah, maybe twenty.”

Aomine shook his head and bit into his own sandwich, chewing and swallowing all in a few seconds, “Wow. This is actually pretty damn good.”

“Yep. I found it a few years back and it’s been my regular lunch spot.”

He watched as Aomine nodded. The conversation died down for a few minutes, Kagami not sure what to say at this point. He was really good with talking about three things: Food, Flowers, and Basketball. He had already covered food, he doubted Aomine wanted to talk about flowers, so that left basketball.

“You play any sports?”

The artist took a long drink from his cup before answering, “Yeah. Basketball.”

Kagami’s eyes got big, “Seriously?!”

“Yeah, why? Don’t tell me you hate basketball. If so we might as well stop right now.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the offended look on Aomine’s face, “No of course not. I play too. I was just surprised is all.”

“Ah I see. So you play huh? Any good?”

The redhead shrugged, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed as he studied him, “Just alright? Well I’d have to take it really easy on you if you were just alright.”

Kagami scowled at the cheeky smirk on the other man’s face, “I was trying to be humble dumbass. I’d beat you before you could even touch the ball.”

“Oh really? Prove it bakagami.”

“Bakagami?!”

Aomine laughed loudly, “Yeah. Any time you want me to show you how to do it, just give me a call.”

At the wink Aomine gave him, Kagami blushed a bit, reaching for another sandwich, “Whatever Ahomine.”

Again, Aomine laughed, the sound going straight to Kagami’s chest. He had no idea why he was having such a strong reaction to the man across from him, but as he watched Aomine laugh and smile, he couldn’t help but smile back, feeling that he had somehow gotten extremely lucky.

“Yo Kagami, you keep looking at me like that and I might have to do something about it.”

He hadn’t realized he had been staring, lost in his thoughts, but as he watched Aomine’s eyes darken a bit, his cheery smile turning into something much more sinful, Kagami felt his face get red.

* * *

 

Aomine watched the man across from him get bright red at his comment. Damn he was so hot and cute at the same time. It was going to be the death of him. He didn’t say anything else as they finished their food, his focus on trying to control himself. If it was up to him he would have Kagami laid out on the table, begging for him, but as this was a restaurant, he figured that might be a bad idea. He finished his food way before the redhead. He truly couldn’t believe how much the man ate as he finished sandwich after sandwich. As they stood to put their trays away, Aomine felt himself getting a bit nervous. If this was an actual date, did that mean he could kiss Kagami at the end of it? Wasn’t that what you did on first dates? Aomine hadn’t actually been on a first date in what seemed like forever, and it was annoying how many questions his brain was coming up with.

He hadn’t realized how quiet he was being as they walked back to their shops slowly. He also didn’t realize how quiet Kagami was being either. The walk back was much faster than before as they were in front of their shops in no time. Aomine could feel the thick tension in the air as they both stopped to stand side by side, just staring at their own shops.

Kagami’s scratched the back of his head as he spoke, “Well, that was fun. Thanks for eating with me.”

Aomine nodded, his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels a bit, “Mmhmm, yeah. It was fun. Thanks for inviting me.”

Queue more awkward silence. Aomine growled under his breath. This was ridiculous. This wasn’t like him at all. Kagami threw him off his game completely and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

“Ok, I gotta get back to work now. Hit me up for that basketball game sometime.”

Aomine watched as the redhead gave him a slight wave and started to walk towards his shop. Fuck no was he just going to let Kagami walk away like that. He reached forward and grabbed the redhead’s arm, gripping it tight.

“Wait Kagami.”

Red eyes looked back at him with question, and almost a spark of hope, “Yeah?”

Aomine stepped forward, standing in front of the man now, face to face, “This was a date, wasn’t it?”

His knees almost went weak as he watched Kagami’s cheeks get a bit red as he looked back at him, “Ah yeah, I think so.”

Aomine nodded as he started leaning forward, his eyes dipping down to Kagami’s lips, his voice soft, “So I should kiss you shouldn’t I?”

* * *

 

The redhead’s lips parted, his tongue swiping across the bottom one as he watched Aomine lean closer, his eyes on his lips. He roughly whispered, his throat feeling dry.

“Yeah, definitely.”

He thought he was ready for the kiss, but nothing could have prepared him for the firm, yet soft press of the artist’s lips against his. The heat that spread through his body was instantaneous, his eyes closing as he pressed into Aomine, his hands coming up to grip the man’s arms. Kagami felt a hand slide up to his face, cupping his jaw, their lips moving and sliding together as his head was tilted a bit. His mind was getting fuzzy as he felt Aomine then slide his hand to the back of his head, his strong fingers weaving through his hair. As he felt fingers brush down the back of his neck, right down the middle, he let out an involuntary moan, the spot being a constant weak point for the redhead.

* * *

 

Aomine heard the moan, the sound filling his ears and going straight down to his lower stomach. He gripped Kagami a bit tighter, his fingers caressing the spot on the redhead’s neck, reveling in every moan he pulled from the redhead. He needed to pull away soon. This was definitely too long for a first kiss, but as he felt Kagami slide his hands up over his chest to grip his shoulders, his body coming closer, the thought of pulling away immediately flew out of his head. He sucked on Kagami’s bottom lip, nibbling it a little, moaning against it as he felt blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. He took a step closer, bringing his body flush to the redhead’s as he pushed his lips against the others harder, the kiss getting deeper. Just as soon as his tongue slid out to flick over the redhead’s top lip a throat was cleared loudly right next to them.

The sound broke the kiss instantly, Kagami pulling back from Aomine, his eyes full of desire, his lips wet and swollen as he panted a bit. The sight was something Aomine would never forget, although he was sure he didn’t look much better. He watched the redhead as he turned to look to his left at the person who had rudely interrupted them.

“Kuroko?”

“Hello Kagami kun.”

Aomine’s eyes got wide as his brain kicked in to who was standing there. “Tetsu?”

He looked over at the shorter man, the light blue hair and eyes exactly the same as he had remembered.

“Hello Aomine kun. How are you?”

“Ah I’m fine. You?”

Kuroko nodded, “Fine thank you. How do you know Kagami kun so well?”

Aomine shook his head, his face confused, “Wait. How do you know Kagami?”

They both looked at the redhead and waited. Kagami narrowed his eyes as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

“You two know each other?!”

Kuroko smiled a bit at the redhead’s reaction, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Aomine. His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the shorter man admiring the redhead.

Well, this could be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this and not to worry, I will update much sooner the next time around! Oh and thank you for all your lovely comments! They really keep my motivation going. :) As always, my tumblr is aokagaisball-and-ballislife.tumblr.com. Come talk to me anytime! THANKS!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight twist on how Kuroko and Aomine know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, don't hate me for this twist. It has slight Aokuro in it. It was necessary to link Aomine and Kuroko together. In this story all the miracles didn't go to middle school together, as I'm sure you have figured out considering Aomine didn't know Midorima. So I needed a situation where Aomine and Kuroko knew each other, and what better than a past relationship? PLUS the story was going a BIT too smoothly. We couldn't have that could we???

_This could be a problem._

The words had flitted through Aomine’s mind upon seeing Kuroko. He could tell just by that small smile that Kagami and Kuroko were obviously close, but how close was his real question. Sweat started beading on his forehead as his past flashed brightly behind his eyes. He had tried so hard to forget those memories, his past a horrible road to go down. Kuroko was only one stop on that scarred road, but a stop nonetheless. Had the shorter man told Kagami about what had happened? If so how was the redhead going to react to him now? More importantly, how did Aomine apologize to someone that he hadn’t spoken to for years after Aomine had broken his heart?

* * *

“Kagami kun don’t look so surprised. I know Aomine kun from middle school.”

The redhead looked slightly relieved as he looked at his best friend, then to the artist standing next to him. His eyebrows scrunched up a bit as he noticed the way Aomine rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact with him, but decided to press on.

“So you both were classmates then?”

Kuroko smiled softly at him, “Well yes and basketball friends.”

“That’s really cool. You never told me about him Kuroko. Why not? Do you guys still talk?”

Kagami watched as the shorter man looked over at Aomine for a long moment then back to him.

“I haven’t talked to Aomine kun in a long time, Kagami kun, not since we broke up.”

* * *

 

The silence was deafening as the three men stood together. Kuroko studied his best friend’s reaction as he vaguely noticed Aomine rubbing his face vigorously. Finally, the short blue haired man saw his friend blink quickly a few times, his brain seeming to kick back in.

“I’m sorry, what? After you broke up?”

Kuroko nodded, “Yes. Aomine kun and I dated when we were in middle school. He was my first boyfriend.”

“But you told me about your first boyfriend. You said he cheated-“

And there it was. Kuroko internally cringed as the redhead’s memories clicked, linking the information he needed to make sense of this situation. This was not going to end well for Aomine. Kuroko wished he could have lied about the information, but he refused to send his best friend into a relationship without all the facts provided. Kuroko wanted Kagami to be happy more than anything. The fact that it was Aomine who had caught Kagami’s eye just happened to be a very strange accident.

* * *

 

Aomine saw what was happening. He saw the red eyes across from him go wide then darken. Not the same as they just were from his kiss, no, these eyes were full of rage. Aomine’s heart had never beaten so fast in his life, his voice stuttering out as he tried to get Kagami to listen.

“K-Kagami wait, Tetsu and I were really young. I didn’t take the relationship seriously and mistreated him, but I’m not like that now. It was a huge mistake.”

It wasn’t helping. His voice seemed to only anger the florist in front of him as he stepped forward practically shielding the shorter man from him. As he spoke, the husky needy voice from before was gone and was replaced with dripping anger and hate.

“Why the fuck are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be telling this to Kuroko?”

Aomine’s eyes got wide as he looked to the man behind the redhead then back, “Ah yes, yes I shoul-“

Kagami didn’t wait for him to finish.

“Or are you not telling him because you don’t really care? You didn’t give him an explanation for cheating on him. You never explained yourself as you broke his heart, nor did you ever call him to apologize. Is this all true?”

“Um..well y-yes but-“

Kagami stepped forward forcing Aomine to step back a bit.

“So I’m assuming the only reason you’re _apologizing_ is because you want to get in my pants and the only way to do that is to try to talk your way out of being a huge cheating dick? Is that right Aomine?”

Aomine opened his mouth then closed it, trying to think of something to say, trying to come up with some way of making this situation better. But as he looked over to Kuroko then back at Kagami, he realized quick mouthed apologies weren’t going to do it. Of course, Aomine Daiki had way too much pride to say that out loud, not matter how much he like Kagami or how much he wanted to make up with Kuroko. He felt his mouth frown, his eyes narrowing as he took a step forward, even as his mind screamed for him to stop, that he was just going to make it worse.

“I don’t have to answer to you Kagami. It’s none of your fucking business how or why I apologize to Tetsu. You’re not his brave protector.”

* * *

 

Kagami had never seen so much red in his vision before. He had met Kuroko at University. They had had quite a few classes together and had sat next to each other every day, something Kagami hadn’t noticed until a few weeks in. They had quickly bonded over their love of basketball, and lack of study skills, although if he was being honest his skills were much worse. Even when they had different classes they always met up to play against other players, study, or to just hang out together. Kuroko had been his best friend since and the shorter man had told him nearly everything about his past. Including his first boyfriend and what the asshole had done to him.

Kagami remembered listening to the story, noticing how pained Kuroko’s face had gotten, even though he repeatedly said that this guy wasn’t all that bad. The redhead hadn’t cared. He hated cheating, despised it in fact, and had no sympathy for people who did it. The fact that it was done to his best friend, someone who put other’s first, albeit in a slightly manipulative sort of way, made Kagami instantly hate the guy the shorter man had spoken of.

And here he fuckin was! Working in a shop next to his, flirting with him, and kissing him. And Kagami had let him! He had fallen into Aomine Daiki’s very skilled hand so easily, wanting to believe the artist was the kind of guy he had been looking for. As he stared at the man before him, who angrily stared back, he wasn’t sure if he was more angry about the fact that this was the guy who had broken his best friend’s heart, or the fact that this guy had made him so happy, just to realize it was all a lie. Either way, the redhead was filled with rage and his right hand clenched into a fist.

The only thing that cleared his anger was a sharp jab to his right ribs, the feeling familiar and yet extremely painful. As he doubled over with a sharp wince he saw Kuroko glaring at him.

* * *

 

“Kagami kun please stop. You don’t need to defend me. And I didn’t bring this up to ruin your image of Aomine kun. Besides the way he handled our relationship and the aftereffects, he was a very nice friend and person. Yes a bit lazy and rube, but very caring deep down. You shouldn’t judge him based on something so far in the past.”

Aomine glared at the shorter man, “You’re really making it worse Tetsu.”

A second jab landed on Aomine, forcing both men to bend over in pain before Kuroko.

“I suggest we all talk this out over food sometime. But right now I need to talk to Kagami kun, privately please.”

Aomine straightened, holding his side, and growled in anger at the pair, “Fine. Whatever. Fuck do I care.”

He turned and walked towards his door, unlocking and entering the shop. Not bothering to make it to the couch he slid down the wall to the floor slowly, his head hanging from his shoulders. He could still remember the way Kagami’s lips felt, could hear his moans and breathless pants. It had all been going so perfect, but his past had to come back and interrupt. Letting out a heavy sigh he roughly rubbed his eyes. It always fucking came back to ruin everything.

* * *

 

Kagami sat on his worn stool behind his counter, rubbing his side as he watched his best friend lean in and smell a batch of Daisies. He smiled. It was just like Kuroko to like them. Simple, yet extraordinary, things he felt fit his friend very well.

“Kuroko you realize Daisies don’t really smell that much right?”

“Yes Kagami kun. You tell me that every time I smell them.”

“I guess I’m confused why you keep doing it then.”

Kuroko cocked his head at the flowers, “Because I like too.”

The redhead nodded, accepting this answer. He had long ago learned not to question how people saw or reacted to flowers. Some people had special flowers or flowers that had strong meanings. It wasn’t his place to tell them how to react to them. He was just there to provide the flowers as they were needed. Smiling a bit more, he let the smell and sight of the plants seep into his body. He could feel himself getting relaxed again, his shop always doing that to him. No matter how angry or upset he was, he could always sit with the flowers and feel at peace. It was the main reason he ran the shop in the first place. As his eyes flittered around the different plants, the names automatically whispering through his mind, they landed on the purple and blue lilacs in the corner, the full flowers hanging perfectly. Grimacing he looked away from them towards his lap, the face that flooded his mind at the sight of Lilacs was something he wasn’t prepared to handle yet.

“Kagami kun?”

The redhead looked up into the questioning face of Kuroko, “Sorry what did you say?”

His friend let out a soft sigh, “I said Aomine kun, Kagami kun.”

Kagami nodded, pursing his lips. Kuroko continued.

“Please don’t judge him based off of the past Kagami kun. I was being sincere when I said he was a good friend before our break up. As I look back on it I realize neither of us loved each other and that was probably what drove Aomine kun away. I wasn’t any better Kagami kun. I was in much more pain about it in University and painted an unforgiving one sided picture of Aomine kun. It isn’t black and white like that. You have to understand that.”

The redhead frowned at his friend, “Why do I have to understand that? Why should I care at all??”

“Because you like Aomine kun don’t you, Kagami kun?”

Kagami turned his head away, unwilling to make eye contact with the all too knowing blue eyes before him.

“Kagami kun be honest. I saw you kissing each other. Very eagerly.”

With that, the redhead’s cheeks got warm, the idea of someone such as Kuroko seeing him locked in Aomine’s arms so eagerly extremely embarrassing.

“It was just a kiss,” Kagami mumbled.

That statement earned him a hard hit on the head, Kuroko unamused as he stared at him.

“I said don’t lie Kagami kun.”

Kagami rubbed his head, glaring at the counter as he replayed the kiss in his head. His lips tingled as he remembered Aomine pressing both their lips together, skillfully sucking and nibbling on his slick flesh. He remembered the arms wrapped around him, the hand cupping his jaw, the fingers running down his neck. His cheeks turned red as he remembered their bodies meeting, the way he had wanted to rub his hips against Aomine’s, craving to know if the artist wanted him just as much as Kagami had hoped.

A light tap on his forehead brought him back to the present, a small smile on his best friend’s lips.

“I don’t like saying I told you Kagami kun but…I told you.”

The redhead huffed a sigh, “Ok great. It was a good kiss. A mind blowing kiss. But how can I possibly get past this cheating thing? And the fact that you both were together?! You’re my best friend Kuroko. Doesn’t this bother you at all??”

Kuroko shook his head, “No Kagami kun, surprisingly it doesn’t. As I said, I’ve thought about my relationships in the past quite a bit lately, which includes Aomine kun, and I can say truthfully we were simply very young and didn’t know how to be in a relationship. Of course I have no idea if Aomine kun has changed or not, that would be something you would have to ask, but I don’t think you should hold this against him. I certainly don’t Kagami kun.”

With that being said, the redhead watched as the blue haired man stood and walked towards the door.

“Oi Kuroko, where are you going?”

“To talk to Aomine kun of course.”

Kagami watched his friend leave and heard the slight opening of the door on the other side of the wall. Groaning, he let his head rest on the counter, his mind going in a hundred directions at once. As much as he wanted too, he couldn’t get the feel of Aomine’s lips out of his mind.

* * *

 

Aomine looked up from his sketch as he heard the bell to his door open. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there drawing. He did this when his emotions were boiling over, pushing him past his limit. Drawing relaxed him like nothing else ever had. The focus his mind went into, the smell of ink and new paper, the feel of the pen gliding across the blank page, watching as line after line appeared, taking on a particular form that Aomine needed in that moment. It was exactly the reason he was a tattoo artist. Looking up from the paper, he noticed the shop was empty. Frowning he looked around a bit, but shrugged and focused back on his sketch.

“Interesting you are drawing a tiger, Aomine kun.”

Aomine jumped, dropping his pen as he looked to his left, “Tetsu!”

“Hello Aomine kun. I think we should talk a bit.”

The taller man gulped a bit, not liking the ominous aura around the shorter man, “Sure Tetsu. We can talk.”

Kuroko nodded, “Good. It would be best for you to stay seated Aomine kun.”

Aomine slowly rolled his chair back a bit, “Why’s that Tetsu?”

A hard hand jerked out and stopped the chair, and artist, from fleeing. Kuroko bent over the chair, his face dark with anger as it came level with Aomine’s. “Because if you stood up I might have to make sure you could never do it again. I don’t want to do that Aomine kun.”

“Y-yeah. Me neither Tetsu. I’ll sit.”

Kuroko pulled back, his face masked once again, “Great. Now let’s talk about Kagami kun and how you are going to fix your situation.”

Aomine knew better than to groan with exasperation as his former friend seemed to be in a very dangerous mood, but the feeling of helplessness started taking over his mind again. How was he supposed to fix this with Kagami kun when he hadn’t fixed it with Kuroko yet? How did he expect the florist to ever be interested in him now?

“Aomine kun?”

“Oh sorry, yeah?”

Kuroko sighed and mumbled, “So similar.”

“What?”

“Nothing important. Just relax and talk Aomine kun, say what is on your mind.”

As the taller blue haired man stared at the other, he felt a warmth spread through him, his memories of Kuroko flooding back. Smiling, he looked at his former friend with raw emotion.

“I wish I had realized how amazing you were when you were mine Tetsu.”

A small smile formed on Kuroko’s face, “Thank you Aomine kun.”

“I’m really sorry for being a dick.”

“I know. I forgive you Aomine kun.”

Aomine nodded, his mind reeling as he felt a bit lighter.

“Now what?”

Kuroko chuckled a bit, “Now we fix your situation with Kagami kun.”

“You’re really ok with this Tetsu?”

The shorter man nodded and tapped the paper on the desk, “Yes and it seems like you both need to be ok with it too.”

Aomine looked down at the fierce tiger roaring at him from the page. He hadn’t meant to draw a tiger, but there it was, big and fierce, daring him to make a move.

“Why do you say that?”

Kuroko cocked his head and looked at his old friend for a moment, his voice serious as he spoke, the words weighted with meaning.

“Because Kagami kun can’t look at Lilacs anymore.”

Aomine’s eyes widened at the sentence, his heart lurching.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges computers thrown at me* DON'T HATE ME!! To explain, I see Aomine and Kagami having many misunderstandings and arguments in their relationship. It is their personalities, so a smooth sailing story isn't going to happen. Also another note, Aomine didn't have Kagami in his high school life, so his past is a bit dark and rough. Be prepared for that. Not that Kagami's is much better, but we all know how Aomine was before he met Kagami. Keep that in mind please. 
> 
> Also, I LOVE KUROKO TETSUYA!!! He is not a bad guy in this story. He had an unfortunate past with Aomine kun but he is genuinely over it now, as he has a new *cough*blonde*cough* boyfriend who makes him very happy. He is a great friend to Kagami and Aomine and helps their relationship a lot. I seriously don't want to see any hate on Kuroko. It will just piss me off, so if you feel that way please don't tell me. It's my one request. 
> 
> Besides that, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! It will be a slow building story and I will try to hard to update more often. You can come to my tumblr, aokagaisball-and-ballislife, and tell me ideas or comments on this if you'd like! I also write short aokaga drabbles there as well. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue and kind of is a "set up" chapter for the next parts. Most of the important characters are present now, and poor Aomine is only going to be able to so much stress. Poor guy. You can do it! Fighto!

Aomine had no idea how to apologize to Kagami or fix his situation. His brain was trying to come up with an appropriate solution, but as his eyebrows furrowed harder, all he got was the beginnings of a headache. Deciding it would be best to focus on the task in front of him, Aomine leaned over Murasakibara further, the giant’s back on full display for him. He was finishing the large bear piece on his friend, the tattoo taking several sessions, and since the purple haired giant couldn’t stop snacking, the sessions took twice as long as they should have. With a huff of irritation, Aomine pushed on the man’s back, signaling for him to stay still. He knew Murasakibara was aware he needed to be still for the tattoo to turn out correctly, Aomine just wasn’t sure the big man cared. As another slight quiver of skin made his hand jerk, Aomine pulled back with a hard scowl on his face.

“Muraskibara, stop fuckin eating for 5 minutes!”

Lazy, purple eyes looked back at him, the giant not caring about his irritation as he popped another chip into his mouth. Locking eyes for a long moment, Aomine glared, his irritation rising as the man before him kept eating chip after chip. Finally, the artist snapped and threw his hands up.

“Fuck it! Let’s stop here today.”

“Hmmm? How much is done Mine-chin?”

Aomine rubbed soothing salve over the fresh tattoo, making sure to get everywhere he had worked on before covering it with clear wrap.

“More than half. You have to come back later to finish the rest. If you would stop eating fuckin snacks I could get it done in one more session.”

As the giant sat up on the table, he cocked his head to the side, his hands cradling his chip bag as his long hair fell into his face.

“That’s how I deal with the pain Mine-chin. It will hurt if I don’t eat.”

Scoffing, Aomine threw away the needle and rags he had used on his friend, setting up fresh tools on his tray.

“No it won’t. If it doesn’t hurt now, then food won’t make a difference.”

Murasakibara raised his upper lip with disgust at the statement.

“Food always makes a difference.”

The artist let out a groan before snapping his gloves off and tossing them, a knock interrupting their childish argument.

“Hey sorry I’m late. How does it look Atsushi?”

Both men looked up to see Murasakibara’s longtime boyfriend, Himuro Tatsuya. The two had met in high school and immediately formed a close bond. Both playing basketball, and Himuro being extremely patient, it seemed they were never seen without the other. When they had casually announced they were together, no one was surprised in the least. Aomine studied the man at the door. Himuro was tall, although slightly shorter than him, and had dark hair that fell on one side of his face. Aomine had never understood why he had ended up with Murasakibara. As far as looks were concerned, Himuro was on the same level as Kise, the two far too pretty for their own good.

Although they had never really hung out or talked, Aomine didn’t mind Himuro. He was a basketball player, a fairly decent one, and he was easygoing. That was enough for him to accept most people, let alone someone with the patience to deal with Murasakibara. Shaking his head, Aomine went back to setting his tray, vaguely listening as the two talked.

“I don’t know Muro-chin, but Mine-chin is being mean. He told me to not have my snacks.”

The man at the door chuckled, his arms crossing over his chest as he gave his boyfriend a fond look, ”He says that every time, Atsushi. He is the professional, maybe you should listen to him.”

Aomine scratched his former opinion about Himuro. The guy wasn’t just patient; he was a freakin saint to deal with the oversized child-man who sat on his table. Sitting back he tuned the two of them out as they softly argued about snacks, Murasakibara never getting annoyed or irritated at his boyfriend, just upset. Himuro’s voice was calming, very patient, something that obviously helped him deal with the purple haired man. Aomine only tuned back in as he heard a familiar word, the word having been circling in his mind all night and day.

“What did you say?”

Both men stopped talking and looked at him with confusion, Himuro the first to clear his throat and answer.

“I’m sorry what Aomine kun?”

“You said Taiga just now didn’t you?”

Himuro’s face changed slightly, the ever present smile on his face pulling down at the corners a bit, his visible eye getting a bit harder at Aomine’s interest.

“Yes, I did. Kagami Taiga. He works next door.”

Aomine nodded, “Yes I know, I’ve met him. How do you know him though?”

Himuro was fully frowning at this point, “He is my brother. How do _you_ know him Aomine kun?”

Staring at the man in shock upon hearing this new information, Aomine mumble something out, apparently something about taking Kagami on a date because Himuro was directly in his face in the next moment. The brunette had grabbed the front of his shirt and with strength he didn’t know the man had, had hauled him forward, their faces close. The voice that came from Himuro was no longer calm or soothing, the tone a step away from dripping with hate as he glared into Aomine’s eyes.

“Stay the hell away from Taiga.”

Aomine had had enough. He had watched Kagami get angry over Kuroko, he had watched Kuroko get angry at him just a couple hours later, now he was supposed to watch Kagami’s brother get angry at him as well? No. Screw this. With a glare he stood up, his body tense as he stared down into Himuro’s scowling face.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Kagami is a big boy, if he wants me to stay away from him he can tell me himself.”

To Himuro’s credit, he didn’t back down from Aomine’s anger, something that had caused less men to shiver and run away.

“I’m sorry, let me rephrase my statement. Don’t get involved with my brother again if all you’re going to do is fuck with his emotions. Is that better?”

The sarcasm and anger that was sent towards Aomine was impossible not to notice, but as he fist his right hand, his body tensed to take a swing, he noticed a complication behind Himuro. A very large complication. His eyes went to Murasakibara’s, the purple orbs far from lazy. They were incredibly focused on Aomine’s movements, the rest of his body still relaxed on the table. Aomine knew better. The purple haired man could move faster than him sometimes when he wanted, and he was sure that if he punched Murasakibara’s precious boyfriend then he would be receiving one hell of a payment. Letting out a sigh, Aomine took a step back, his hand going up to rub at his face. Maybe if he rubbed hard enough he could make everything go away for a while.

“DAI-CHAN!”

A groan immediately left his mouth as he heard the high pitched call from his front door. He only had to wait one more second before a flurry of pink hair entered the room, Momoi immediately wrapping her thin arms around him.

“Dai-chan I missed you! What happened while I was away? Anything exciting? Did you finish my tattoo? Can we do it soon?”

“Oi Satsuki, get off me!”

The push he tried giving to the girl only made her hug him tighter. Sighing in resignation, Aomine looked down at his childhood friend. She was tanned and her smile was huge, her trip with her girlfriend obviously making her beyond happy. It made a small smile of his own creep onto his face. He loved Momoi. He didn’t have any siblings and his relationship with his parents was nonexistent now, but he had always had Momoi. He was grateful for her, even if she drove him crazy.

“Oh Mukkun! And Himuro-kun! Are you finishing up your tattoos with Dai-chan too?”

Murasakibara had gone back to crunching on his snacks as he nodded, Himuro relaxing back to his normal self as he smiled at Momoi, answering her numerous questions. Near the end, Kagami’s name came back up, Aomine listening intently once again.

“I’m sorry we can’t stay Momoi, we have to go next door to see my brother.”

“Oh! Your brother works next door? He must be the red haired florist that I see once in a while.”

Himuro nodded, “Yes that’s him. Kagami Taiga is his name.”

Aomine could tell that Momoi was thinking, her pink eyes sharp.

“I would like to meet him. I’m sure Dai-chan would too, right?”

All eyes turned towards him, the feeling making him twitch. He really didn’t need this right now. If he had to go through the whole thing with Momoi it was just going to be yet another person that was going to be pissed with him. Fuck, if they would all just let him apologize alone, he could actually, maybe, have a conversation with Kagami and explain himself.

“Dai-chan? You want to go next door?”

_You have no idea Satsuki._

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll just finish up your tattoo, so when you get back we can talk about it.”

He watched the woman before him cock her head, her mind working as she studied him. He didn’t know why he bothered. By the time she came back, she was going to piece together every single thing that had happened.

“Ok. Let’s go meet your brother Himuro-kun!”

Aomine watched the three of them leave, his shop feeling extremely quiet and empty at the loss. Walking to the front, he heard the sound of them entering Kagami’s shop. Aomine hadn’t realized he had walked over to the adjoining wall until he let his head fall against it, the cool surface helping his headache a bit. Closing his eyes tight he listened to the voices, one deeper than the others. He knew it was Kagami’s. And as he listened he yearned to see the redhead’s face again.

_You have to do something about Kagami kun, Aomine kun. He can’t look at lilacs anymore._

“Ahh I know! Get out of my head Tetsu!”

Stomping away, Aomine slumped into the chair behind his desk, a pen in his hand as he started drawing, his mind whirling once again.

* * *

 

Kagami was squatting down near some succulents as the bell to his shop rang out loudly. Standing, he wiped his hands on his apron as he went around the corner to greet his new customers. As soon as he saw who was standing there he smiled wide, his heart beating happily.

“Tatsuya!”

“Hey Taiga.”

As his brother walked forward, Kagami immediately met, and engulfed him, in a strong hug. He had met Tatsuya when they were young, the two of them bonding over basketball, and becoming “brothers.” They had had a bit of a split when they were in high school, but as with most things between them, it was settled and swept under the rug. Kagami loved his brother and was always impossibly happy to see him. Tatsuya seemed to feel the same as he squeezed the redhead tight, his voice light and cheery.

“You’re going to get me all dirty from your plants Taiga.”

Kagami pulled back and looked guiltily at his brother’s clothes, dirt noticeable on the other man’s jeans.

“Ah sorry, I was re-potting some succulents.”

Himuro laughed at the face the redhead was making, “Don’t worry, I was teasing you. Taiga you remember Atsushi right?”

Kagami looked over his brother’s shoulder at his large boyfriend, the man scowling down into an empty bag of chips.

“Yeah I remember. I have some chips in the back if yo-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a large purple blur rushed past him to his back room.

Himuro chuckled as he watched his boyfriend disappear, “Ah yeah sorry about that. He just got some of his tattoo done and gets pretty hungry after that.”

Kagami frowned, “You went next door?”

“Yeah, Black Panthers. Atsushi is a longtime friend with the owner and artist over there. They went to school and played basketball together.”

The redhead nodded, his heart squeezing tight at the mention of Aomine. He hated how conflicted he felt about the artist, his turmoil causing him to lose sleep the night before. He remembered Kuroko’s words and that his best friend forgave Aomine, but Kagami couldn’t forgive something like that so easily, no matter how hard he tried. He knew it was unfair to hold someone’s past against them, especially when it was nearly ten years ago, but he had had his own share of terrible past relationships. He didn’t want Aomine to be yet another one.

As he mulled inside his own head, he barely noticed the woman standing in front of him until she spoke, her light and airy voice piercing his thoughts.

“Hello Kagami kun, I’m Momoi Satsuki. It’s nice to meet you!”

Kagami's eyes widened as he stared. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. _Except Aomine._ Rolling his eyes at his mind’s own ridiculousness, he looked at the woman in front of him. She had short pink hair, and bright matching eyes. She was well endowed, not that Kagami spent time checking those places out, but it was her eyes that he kept coming back too. They seemed to be studying him very intently, the feeling strange, almost as if he was being analyzed.

“Ah hello, I’m Kagami Taiga, the owner of this shop. It’s nice to meet you as well. Are you a friend of Tatsuya’s?”

The woman smiled kindly and shook her head, “Yes I am a friend of Himuro-kun’s and Mukkun’s, but I only know them through Dai-chan.”

Kagami cocked his head in confusion, “Dai-chan?”

Momoi giggled as he repeated the nickname, “Yes, Daiki. Aomine Daiki. The artist next door. He is a childhood friend of mine.”

 _Of course he is_. Kagami felt his heart drop at this piece of information. A gorgeous woman such as this was _just friends_ with the artist next door? Kagami found it a little too hard to believe and wanted to simply disappear from this situation. Apparently Momoi seemed to tune into his thoughts as fast as he was having them.

“Dai-chan is like my brother. I have a longtime girlfriend, so not to worry Kagami kun.”

Red eyes widened as he sputtered a bit, “I-I wasn’t worried or anything!”

Again, another airy laugh filled his shop, the woman seeming to enjoy their conversation.

“Why don’t you tell me how you and Dai-chan know each other, Kagami kun? It seems you’ve already met.”

Kagami looked around the shop, trying to avoid Momoi’s sharp eyes, but instead came to focus on his brother who was quietly observing their conversation, Murasakibara munching on chips next to him.

“Go ahead Taiga. You should tell her.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kagami sat down in his worn out chair and told a complete stranger about his troubles, and one time date, with the man next door.

* * *

 

Aomine didn’t know what time it was but as the door to his shop slammed open, he realized he should have possibly locked it before now. He stared up at a very angry Momoi, something that very rarely happened. Swallowing hard, he leaned back in his chair, the legs squeaking loudly.

“Dai-chan. We should talk.”

“About what Satsuki?”

The woman walked towards him and leaned over his counter to get a good look at him.

“About a lot of things actually. We should discuss my tattoo, Kagami kun, oh and especially WHY YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT TETSU-KUN!”

Aomine cringed, “I didn’t lie; I just didn’t tell you the details.”

“That’s lying Dai-chan!”

As he was about to retort Momoi clapped her hands, her face suddenly changing to a bright smile, the shift in mood nearly giving the artist whiplash.

“This calls for a sleep over!”

Aomine groaned as he put his head in his hands. This day could not get any worse.

“Aominecchi!! We are here to go to dinner!!” Kise shouted as he and Kuroko entered the tattoo shop.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!”

* * *

 

Kagami’s and Himuro’s eyebrows shot up as they looked over at the left wall, the exasperated shout ringing out clearly from next door. Murasakibara didn’t bother looking up as he sat cross legged on the floor, potted flowers surrounding him as he happily munched on his chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I chuckled quite a bit as I wrote it. Next chapter is this oh so important "sleepover." Aomine is going to get more help than he thinks is necessary and Kagami is going to have quite the talk with Midorima. Of course Takao will pop in as he always does with his shin chan. :) My tumblr, as always, is aokagaisball-and-ballislife. Come visit me and talk aokaga!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover happens, Midorima gets embarrassed, and the long awaited "talk" between Aomine and Kagami.

Aomine cringed as he heard Kise’s excited voice coming from his kitchen. Bringing his beer to his lips once again, Aomine took a long drink, the cool liquid sliding down his throat. The change in temperature was welcomed as his slightly damp shirt stuck to his sweaty skin. It was nearing the end of summer, but even as the days got shorter, the heat didn’t seem to want to give up on its reign just yet. Leaning back against his couch, Aomine closed his eyes as the fan to his right hummed steadily. Just as he was starting to relax, a chorus of noise suddenly surrounded him.

“Time for the official sleepover to start!”

Reluctantly, the artist lifted his head, watching as Kise and Momoi dumped spare pillows and blankets of an unknown number onto his floor. Kuroko sat cross-legged in the large chair off to the side, his expression seeming blank, but his blue eyes shown with amusement as he watched Kise plop down. Aomine groaned as snacks and drinks were immediately brought into the chaos, Momoi passing around various items, each that he turned down.

“Why did we have to do this at my house?”

Kise looked at him with confusion as he chewed on a jellybean, “Because you’re the one that messed up with Kagamicchi, Aominecchi.”

Momoi and Kuroko nodded, the logic seeming obvious to the trio as they looked at him. Aomine scowled.

“How the fuck do you even know Kise?”

The blonde turned his head slightly to smile at Kuroko, “Kurokocchi told me all about it. He also told me why you both stopped talking in the past.”

Aomine brought his right leg up, leaning his cheek on his knee, his expression bored.

“Yeah? You pissed at me too then?”

“What?! Oh no! I mean, I dislike what you did to Kurokocchi, but he said he forgave you and that he wanted to be friends again. If that’s what he wants, then I am fine with it as well!”

“That’s surpris-“

The lighthearted golden eyes in front of Aomine shifted to a hard yellow as Kise’s voice interrupted him, his eyelids drooping slightly as he stared.

“Of course if you did hurt Kurokocchi again…well, I won’t be so forgiving.”

Letting out a loud sigh, Aomine waved his hand, “Yeah yeah, I know. I got it alright? Don’t hurt Kuroko. Don’t be an asshole. Can we move onto something else for fuck’s sake?”

The instant change in Kise’s mood reminded him way too much of Momoi when she was angry, the comparison making him shiver a bit.

“Of course! Now, how are we going to fix your problems with Kagamicchi?”

Momoi pipped up finally, her mouth full of candy as she spoke, the three men barely understanding her, “rust.”

“What?”

Speaking a little louder, but no clearer, the pink haired woman thrust her finger into the air, “Trust!”

“Trust? Trust what? Would you swallow your food before you speak Satsuki. No one knows what you’re saying dammit.”

That sentence earned Aomine a kick in the side from the woman as she finished chewing, her mouth empty now as she spoke clearly.

“We have to rebuild the trust. You broke whatever trust you had with Kagamin, which from what I gather was barely any to start with. You’re in the negative right now, if you want to sum up the situation. We need to get Kagamin to trust you again, but that will take a lot, considering.”

Aomine looked at her in confusion, then at the other two men. They were nodding along with what Momoi was saying, which infuriated the artist more. He seemed like a complete idiot.

“Considering what?”

The three of them looked at him again, the look of obviousness on their faces making Aomine’s blood boil. Kuroko was the one who spoke then, his monotone voice not softening his words.

“Considering it’s you Aomine kun and you are likely to do more harm before good.”

Aomine threw his hands up and leaned forward, his anger fueling his voice as he yelled, “What the fuck does that mean?! I can earn trust too!”

Kuroko nodded as he nibbled on some popcorn, “Alright Aomine kun. How do you plan to do that?”

This threw the artist off, the question making him sit back against the couch once again, his chin in his hand as he thought. All he kept picturing was Kagami’s face after he had kissed him. The need to see that face again made him bury his pride and ask, knowing it was going to be a long night after he did.

“I’m not sure. How do I?”

Kise and Momoi instantly smiled and launched into a plan of attack as Kuroko chewed quietly. Aomine’s head was spinning as the two talked, their voices too loud and animated about this subject. It was nearly two hours later before Aomine had had enough.

“Oi! We aren’t getting any closer with a plan here! These ideas are ridiculous!”

“Dai-chan that isn’t the attitude you want!”

“That’s right Aominecchi! You need to do anything to get Kagamicchi to trust you again. You have to believe you can do it!”

Aomine let out a strangled groan as he fell onto his side, his head buried in a nearby pillow. Kuroko’s voice cut through the chatter with its steadiness.

“Wouldn’t it be best to just go talk to Kagami kun, face to face?”

Aomine instantly raised his arm into the air, his face still in the pillow as he spoke, his words muffled. He just wanted this night to be over.

“I’ll do it.”

Momoi clapped with glee, “Great Dai-chan! Now…what should you say?”

As she and Kise launched back into their ideas, Aomine pulled a blanket up over his head, trying as hard as he could to make his 6’4” body invisible. In the background, he could hear Kuroko steadily munching on his popcorn.

* * *

 

Kagami trudged towards his shop the next morning, his eyelids heavy. He had gone out with Himuro and Muraskibara the night before, his brother having convinced him that it would be a good idea for him to have a drink and let off a little steam. The sun feeling too bright this morning was a sign Kagami had let off a little too much steam, and that Himuro had tricked him again. As innocent as he may look, Himuro had a very mischievous streak, which Kagami tended to fall into nearly every time. He remembered sitting in the restaurant with his brother and his larger boyfriend, the purple haired giant not feeling the effects of any alcohol, but thoroughly enjoying the food. Kagami remembered Himuro pouring him drink after drink until Kagami was feeling very fuzzy, and then Himuro had struck.

_Taiga, how do you truly feel about Aomine kun?_

The redhead cringed at the memory and his answer, something he would prefer not relive at this moment. He needed to get into his shop and be surrounded by his plants. He smiled softly at the thought, the urge to smell the fresh fragrance and see the beautiful colors made him walk faster. As he round the corner he saw it, the large building that was cut nearly in half, his shop on the left, Aomine’s on the right. Kagami ducked his head down and sped walked past the tattoo shop, knowing Aomine probably wasn’t in this early, but his feet moved quickly anyways. He sighed heavily as he stood in front of his door, the glass allowing him to see inside to all the plants. His headache already seemed to be fading away just at the sight of them. Reaching into his pocket, Kagami searched for his keys. His eyebrows furrowed forward as his fingers didn’t find the cool metal he wanted. He reached into his other pocket, that one turning up empty as well.

Five minutes of frantic searching and no keys caused the redhead to slide down the wall in defeat. Kagami hung his head, his eyes closed trying to block out the realization that he was the shop owner and had forgot his damn keys. _This couldn’t get any worse._

“Kagami, what are you doing?”

The redhead looked up into questioning green eyes, Midorima staring down at him as he held a coffee cup in his right hand. _I was wrong._

Kagami scratched his head, smoothing his hair down afterwards, “Ah I think I forgot my keys Midorima. You wouldn’t happen to have yours would you?”

The instant face turn and snort of derision irritated him.

“Of course I have my keys. Why don’t you have yours Kagami? This is very irresponsible of a shop owner.”

The redhead stood as Midorima produced his keys from his pocket, the green haired man letting them into the shop. Kagami didn’t bother answering as he stood in his shop, taking a deep inhale. His smile was bigger than normal as he smelt the plants, the scent clearing his mind and relaxing his body. He had completely forgotten about his employee until a loud cough interrupted him.

“Kagami, don’t ignore my question.”

“Oh sorry. I wasn’t Midorima, I was just…nevermind. My keys. Right. Um well, I forgot them this morning. My head was really hurting and I must not have been thinking.”

The green haired man pursed his lips as he looked at his boss. Kagami was more disheveled than normal this morning, his hair not looking presentable as it stuck up on all sides. His shirt was wrinkled and looked to be inside out. Midorima finally looked down at Kagami’s feet and shook his head. His boss was even wearing two different colored socks.

“Kagami, did you go drinking last night?”

The instant blush answered his question. Groaning internally, Midorima prompted a question he had been avoiding, as Kagami and he weren’t exactly close friends. At this rate, however, his job stability could possibly be in jeopardy, and that just wasn’t something Midorima was willing to risk.

“Kagami, I feel I must ask based on current events,” pushing his glasses up, Midorima pointed a hard stare at his boss, “What is your relationship with the tattoo artist next door?”

Midorima had never seen his boss avoid his gaze so fast before, the redhead opting instead to look at a particularly small cactus. The green haired man adjusted his glasses again, his patience wearing thin.

“Kagami I only ask because it seems to be having some effect on you and that might affect the shop which in turn would affect me.”

“How’s Takao doing?”

Kagami looked at his employee just in time to see his eye twitch slightly.

“Please don’t change the subject Kagami. I don’t have anything to do with-“

“Good morning!”

Both men turned to the door to see the man in question standing with a plastic frog in his hand, a smile on his face that was reserved for Midorima, but was politely directed towards Kagami as well.

“Good morning Takao. What brings you here so early?”

The shorter man nearly bounded forward, although a slight limp stopped him from getting too excited. He opted for walking instead.

“Ah Shin-chan forgot something this morning and asked me to pick it up from his house.”

The raven haired man was standing next to a very fidgety Midorima as Kagami’s brain started to process this information.

“Midorima asked you to go to his house this morning?”

Takao nodded, smiling, his grey eyes dancing with amusement as the taller man next to him looked away.

“But he had his keys this morning. How did you get in?”

The smile that lit up Takao’s face was blinding, “Oh Shin-chan gave me a key for emergencies.”

Kagami quirked an eyebrow at his employee, noticing Midorima had started studying the same cactus as he had before. The redhead continued on, his mind gaining speed now.

“You are limping Takao, did you get injured?”

This prompted Midorima to break out into a full body blush, Takao still smiled but was sporting his own slight blush as well.

“Ah I had a rough night.”

Kagami smirked, “Oh? Would you like to talk about it?”

Before the shorter man could answer, Midorima’s panicked voice filled the shop, “No! um..I mean that isn’t necessary. I checked Takao, he is fine now as long as he takes it easy today.”

“I see. You checked him just as a friend helping another friend out then?”

“Of course Kagami, absolutely.”

The redhead walked up to his employee, a gleeful smile on his face as he leaned in closer, the green haired man looking around in panic for a moment.

Kagami’s voice whispered softly, “If that is true Midorima, then is Takao wearing your shirt part of the healing process?”

The sputtering and panicked look from the other man satisfied Kagami greatly as he plucked the coffee out of Midorima’s hands and walked past him, his voice cheery and clear.

“Let’s get to work Midorima. We wouldn’t want either of us to cause the shop to have negative effects would we?”

Midorima sighed and hung his head a bit, Takao giggling loudly next to him, “Yes Kagami. That’s very true.”

Kagami couldn’t help but laughing to himself as he turned on the lights in the backroom and opened the back door, a fan going on to help air circulation. He knew what Midorima had been trying to say, and after his night with his brother, he knew he really needed to talk to the artist next door. As he stood in the alley, watching his delivery truck back towards him slowly, he gritted his teeth.

_Today. Today at lunch I’ll talk to him._

* * *

 

Aomine walked into his shop, turning all the lights and fans on as he went, the computer humming to life as he opened the top. Throwing his jacket and helmet behind the desk, he didn’t wait for his brain to kick in as he walked back out, his feet quickly taking him to the flower shop. Plants were already sitting outside, soaking up the early morning sun, and with the heat still in full blast, the front door was open wide, nearly beckoning him to enter.

Straightening his shoulders, the artist marched forward, his body crossing the threshold setting off the bell, the ring loudly announcing his arrival. He expected Kagami to pop his head out, but as a tall, green haired man came forward instead, he scowled.

“May I help you?”

“No. Is Kagami around?”

The tall, thinner man didn’t answer right away, instead studying Aomine from head to toe, his sharp eyes taking in his worn out jeans and boots, his black tank top, and his arms full of tattoos. They narrowed as they spotted his lip ring and seemed to have come to a final conclusion, which Aomine was sure he wasn’t going to like.

“He is in the back. What’s your business with Kagami?”

“I need to talk to him, that’s my business.”

The man before him shook his head in irritation, “Nuisance.”

Aomine’s blood boiled as he heard him, “What did you say?”

To the other man’s credit, he looked the blue haired man straight in the eye and repeated himself clearly. “Nuisance. This is all a nuisance. I suggest you get whatever you have with Kagami fixed this time or don’t bother coming back over. You are disrupting my work space.”

Fumes of anger nearly shot out of Aomine’s ears, but before he could tell the man in front of him where to stick his “nuisance” he disappeared into the back. Aomine tried to focus on a nearby plant to calm himself, but before he had the chance, red hair flashed in the corner of his eye, the color whipping his head back to the shop owner in front of him.

* * *

 

_I said at lunch, why are you here?!_

Kagami stood in front of Aomine, mildly panicking in his head. He hadn’t thought of what to say, or how to act. From what he could see, Aomine had come prepared, the artist staring intently at him, his whole body still. The redhead fidgeted with his apron as he looked back, trying desperately to not notice how good Aomine looked this morning.

“Kagami, we need to talk.”

The redhead nearly groaned as the rough voice filling his shop. This man really shouldn’t be allowed to make him feel this way that easily. Coming to his senses, Kagami nodded.

“Alright. I agree.”

Aomine gave a quick nod in return, “Will you have dinner with me?”

* * *

 

The pause and surprise was written all over the redhead before him, Aomine’s hands gripped tight in his pockets at the tension. Kagami looked delicious as ever in his blue apron and his hair was adorably messy this morning, thoroughly distracting the artist. Aomine wanted to grab and kiss him forever, but he remembered his friend’s words. Refraining, he waited for the redhead’s answer.

“Ok, sure. I’ll have dinner with you Aomine.”

The artist had to look away for a moment to gather himself at hearing Kagami say his name. He really needed to get it together. No one had affected him this strongly before, and the redhead was quickly unraveling him without even knowing it.

Aomine’s voice was strained as he spoke, “Tonight? At seven?”

Kagami nodded, “Should I meet you somewhere?”

“Ah no, I can come pick you up if you don’t mind giving me your address.”

Kagami thought it over and nodded yet again, “Ok sure. I’ll text it to you.”

Both men nodded at the same time, twin smiles blooming on their lips. Aomine was the first to speak, knowing he had to get back to work soon, his first client coming bright and early.

“I really look forward to seeing you tonight, Kagami.”

The blush on the redhead’s face was worth the embarrassing sentence.

“Ah me too, Aomine.”

“Ok, I gotta go to work. I’ll see you tonight.”

As he went to leave, Kagami spoke one last time, his voice instantly stopping the artist, “Are we going in a car or walking?”

“Oh right, neither. We are taking my bike, if you don’t mind that?”

Aomine watched the confusion bloom on the other man’s face.

“Your bike?”

The artist leveled his eyes on Kagami, his voice dropping a bit, “My motorcycle.”

Kagami nearly squeaked, his eyes popping at the image of Aomine on a motorcycle, straddling it with those long, strong legs.

“Is that ok with you Kagami?”

The redhead gulped and nodded, his heart hammering as Aomine grinned widely, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth, teasing him.

“Great. I’ll see you at seven tonight.”

As Aomine disappeared, Kagami slumped against his counter. He had a date with Aomine who was coming to pick him up on his motorcycle. A large smile formed on his face at the idea, Kagami’s blood already thrumming with the need to see the artist again.

“Kagami?”

At Midorima's call from the back, the florist straightened up. Whipping out his phone he sent off a quick message to Aomine with his address and made his way to the back, his body moving with more speed than normal, his steps lighter.

“I’ll be right there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes...yes Aomine rides a motorcycle. ;) Don't lose your panties people. The next chapter will be the date! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date and talk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG UPDATING IM SO SO SORRY!!! Please forgive me and thank you so much for being so patient. I am putting my drabbles from my blog on hold for a while to focus solely on this fic so I will be updating at least one chapter every week, probably on Sundays. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is around 3550 words. I tried to make it a little longer to help with the wait you had to deal with.

Kagami threw another shirt onto his bed, the mattress covered with a wide array of clothing, none making the redhead happy. Pushing a hand through his damp hair, Kagami stared at his closet once again. He had his best pants on, the ones he only wore for special occasions. _Or to make an unforgettable impression._ The florist knew how good the black material wrapped around his legs and butt, showing them off in the best way possible. His shirt, unfortunately, wasn’t as simple to decide. He wanted to look good for his date, a new feeling that was making him overly frustrated with his closet. Sighing, Kagami pushed through his closet again, moving unwanted shirts aside. Just as he was going to give up, a flash of blue caught his eye. Grinning, the redhead nodded to himself. _This will be perfect._

As he slid the cashmere sweater on, a gift from Tatsuya a couple years ago, he admired himself in the mirror. Kagami rarely cared about his appearance; he worked with plants all day, there was no reason to look attractive. But as he saw the sweater hugging his shoulders and chest, the material falling loosely around his tight stomach, he realized maybe he should make more of an effort. He looked pretty damn good, and with a cheesy smile at himself, he grabbed some hair gel and focused on his hair.

A good ten minutes later and the redhead was throwing the gel into the garbage and remembering exactly why he didn’t bother making an effort towards his appearance: his hair was a fuckin demon. Letting out one last sigh, he decided the clothes were going to have to be enough for a date, his red strands still sticking up everywhere, slightly less than when he rolled out of bed. As he heard a knock at the front door, Kagami sprang into action and grabbed his halfway decent black boots, slid them on and grabbed his wallet and keys. Taking one second to adjust his sweater and grab his jacket, Kagami pulled the door open and tried to mentally prepare himself for the evening. However, as soon as he saw the man standing in front of him, all his mental effort evaporated.

Aomine was too gorgeous. Much too gorgeous to be casually standing in front of Kagami’s door, one hand shoved into a black leather jacket while the other was holding a rose at his side. He had grey pants on, the cuffs rolled up covered by black boots, similar to Kagami’s. He was wearing a simple black shirt under his jacket, which fit his shoulders and body perfectly. Of course all of Aomine’s piercings added the perfect edge to the outfit. Kagami had a hard time keeping his mouth shut as he stared. It would be bad if he started the date off by drooling.

“Hey. You gonna stare at me all night or should we go?”

Snapping out of his daze, the redhead looked away, “I wasn’t staring.”

Aomine smiled at the man before him, “That’s too bad. I was.”

Blushing, Kagami’s eyes flicked back to Aomine’s, trying to decide if he was serious or just teasing. At the genuine smile on the other man’s face, the redhead couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks. And I might have…a little.”

A soft chuckle left his lips as Aomine watched Kagami’s cute attitude and face. Remembering the flower in his hand, and his friend’s words of coaching, the artist held the rose up, offering it to the redhead.

“Here. I got this for you.”

Now it was Kagami’s turn to stare as Aomine’s cheeks turned slightly pink. Grinning, the redhead cradled the flower in his fingers and leaned in to smell it’s sweet scent, loving the strong fragrance.

“Thanks again, Aomine. Let me just put this inside. Hold on a second.”

* * *

 

Aomine let out a deep breath as Kagami disappeared inside. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, his nerves strung tight. He had text Satsuki soon after he had closed his shop that day, letting her know that he had a date with the florist. The next thing he knew, a flurry of pink had entered his home again, this time picking out clothes for him and coaching him on what to say, or rather what not to say, on his date. She had pushed him out of his own door, wishing him luck, a dumbstruck expression on his face. Aomine had never gotten used to the whirlwind that was Momoi Satsuki and today had been further proof of that. Although, as he replayed Kagami’s smile at being handed the rose, Aomine begrudgingly had to admit that his friend may have had some helpful pointers. Maybe next time she could also give him some hints on how to cool his head with the overly handsome image of Kagami answering his door.

The blue sweater that Kagami had been wearing had thrown Aomine’s mind directly in the gutter. _Fuck blue looks so good on all that tan skin._ Yes, that was definitely something Aomine had bit his tongue from saying out loud. But it wasn’t just the color; the sweater looked soft and inviting, the material hugging Kagami’s torso in all the right places. Then, looking further down, the black jeans had sent Aomine’s body temperature straight up. How could someone own a pair of jeans like that and look like Kagami did? It was unfair; the attractiveness of the redhead was just intensified by ten. The black material hugged the redhead’s thick thighs, and as he had turned to head inside, Aomine had immediately noticed, they hugged his ass too. That tight, perfect ass which just begged for Aomine to reach out and grab. All at once the heat in his body zeroed in on his lower gut, his cock starting to twitch. _Fuck! Think of something else. Old ladies. Old lady boobs._ At the image, Aomine immediately grimaced, his budding erection quickly dying. He needed to be focused for this date and his cock being in charge wasn’t the best way for that to happen.

He had to really convince Kagami that he wasn’t the same dick he was in the past and earn the redhead’s trust again. The door opening had the artist looking up, his whole body determined to make the night successful.

“Hey sorry that took a minute longer.”

“Don’t worry about it. You ready to go?”

With a nod from the redhead, they both turned and headed down the stairs towards the parking lot, Aomine’s motorcycle resting near the curb. Walking forward, the artist casually swung his right leg over the seat and straddled the large bike, his strong legs moving the bike off its kickstand to rest perfectly between his thighs. Sitting back on the seat, Aomine pushed the kickstand up and started the engine, the loud rumble filling the air immediately. Aomine loved his motorcycle. He had wanted one forever, hating the idea of being confined in a car. Plus he liked to go fast; what was more perfect than a sleek, loud bike? Feeling the vibration throughout his body, he looked up at Kagami, cocking an eyebrow teasingly.

“You gonna get on or not?”

Gulping, Kagami nodded and walked forward. It wasn’t that he was scared of getting on, rather that the image of Aomine straddling and handling the big bike was making his whole body tingle with excitement. He had watched as Aomine’s pants had gotten tighter around his ass and thighs, the sight making the redhead’s throat dry. He had been focused on the other man’s legs for a long moment before he remembered he was going to have to get on the bike as well, behind Aomine, pressed against him. Kagami had frozen completely, trying to focus on not getting a hard on in the middle of the lot, knowing Aomine would definitely be able to tell once he mounted the bike if he did. As he stopped before the bike, he focused instead on how to get on, hoping that would help quell the heat in his cock.

“Um how do I get on? I’ve never been on a motorcycle.”

Aomine looked up at him, his expression questioning, “Are you nervous or scared? We don’t have to take the bike if you are.”

The honesty and care in the blue haired man’s voice had Kagami grinning softly, “Nah I’m not, I just don’t wanna tip us over or something.”

Aomine laughed at the thought. If he wasn’t such a large guy himself, he might have actually been worried about that happening considering how big Kagami was, but he was extremely confident he could handle both their weights.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen. Put your hand on my shoulder and swing your right leg over the seat. I don’t think you have to worry about using the foot stand with those long legs.”

Blushing at the comment and grin Aomine gave to his legs, Kagami did as he was instructed. First holding Aomine’s shoulder for support then swinging his leg over. He immediately felt the vibration of the bike throughout his body, the strange feeling making him squirm up on his toes, his body still standing. Looking back, Aomine laughed again.

“You have to sit down Kagami, I can’t drive with you standing. You’ll get used to the feeling once we're moving.”

Nodding, the redhead let his butt hit the seat, his legs bending as he put his feet on the stands sticking out. _This was a really bad idea._ The thought instantly ran through his mind as his position had him sliding down a little, his thighs flush tight to the back of Aomine’s, his front pressed tight to the artist’s back. He had been trying hard to calm his body away from dirty thoughts but here he was pressed tight to a gorgeous man on a vibrating motorcycle. _A really, really bad idea._

“Here, your helmet.”

Grabbing and placing the helmet on, Kagami realized he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Just as he was going to place them on his thighs, one of his wrists was grabbed and brought forward, forcing it to wrap around Aomine’s stomach. The man responsible turned his head and looked back at Kagami with a smirk.

“Hang on tight.”

Kagami did just that as the bike moved forward, arms wrapped tight around the man in front of him, his body pressed even tighter to Aomine’s back. He grinned as he watched the world rush past, the wind whipping around them. He felt Aomine move the bike perfectly, handling both of their weights as if he had been doing it for years. Closing his eyes, Kagami rested his helmet against Aomine’s, his heart beating just as fast as the engine under him.

* * *

 

Aomine couldn’t be more thankful to see the restaurant come into view. As he pulled into the parking lot and waited for Kagami to climb off, the artist had to bite the inside of his cheek to not let out a moan. The whole ride, he had felt the warmth of the body behind him as Kagmai hugged him tight. He had tried his best to stay focused on the road and to actually be a responsible driver but then the redhead had rested his helmet against his, causing every single inch of their bodies to touch. How was he supposed to not get excited?! Kicking the stand out, he let the bike rest after turning the key off. Pulling his helmet off and taking Kagami’s, he shoved them into the bags on the sides of the bike before standing up. He knew his jeans were going to be tight. He just fucking knew it, but as the redhead stood waiting for him, he had to just deal with it and hope they were seated fairly quickly.

Luckily, the reservation he had made was ready for them as they walked in, the host leading them to a table near a corner, the soft lighting of the restaurant making it seem much more romantic than Aomine had expected. This was yet another thing Satsuki had taken care of as she was convinced that Aomine wouldn’t have picked a very appropriate place. He agreed that he wouldn’t have picked a place like this, but he was mildly irritated that she had to pick _this_ particular restaurant.

“This is a really nice place. I heard they have awesome food here.”

Looking down at his menu, Aomine nodded, “Yeah they better or I’m going to have to kick Murasakibara’s ass.”

The redhead looked up at him in confusion, “Tatsuya’s boyfriend? Why would you do that?”

Pointing towards the kitchen, Aomine scowled, “Cause he is the head chef here.”

Looking over at the open window that led to the kitchen, Kagami saw the familiar bright purple hair, this time the long locks being pulled back away from the giant’s face.

“Wow. I had no idea what he did to be honest. This is a lot more impressive than I would have imagined. He is a bit…” Kagami tried to think of a polite word to describe his brother’s partner, but nothing came to mind.

Aomine helped him as he spoke in a deadpanned tone, “Lazy.”

Chuckling at the honesty, Kagami looked back at his date just in time to see Aomine shrugging his jacket off, the leather material slipping down his shoulders. Swallowing hard, Kagami looked at the menu again, his stomach rumbling.

“Mmm spaghetti…” the redhead mumbled as he looked down at the assortment of food.

“You like pasta?”

“Yeah plus its filling.”

Aomine nodded, remembering their lunch date and how much the redhead could eat, “Yeah spaghetti actually sounds really good.”

Both men ordered, Aomine telling the waiter they wanted extra, the man nodding, obviously being aware that they knew the head chef. As he left, the atmosphere around them became heavy, the silence of neither men talking getting extremely awkward. Licking his lips, Aomine decided to plunge in, needing to address the most important issue first.

“I talked to Tetsu like you suggested and apologized. I know I should have done it earlier, but….I just kept putting it off and the amount of time got larger and larger until it became too awkward to just call him randomly. I was really young and dealing with a lot of shit. It’s the only time I’ve ever cheated on someone in my life and I wouldn’t ever do it again. I just…fuck I just really need you to know that and hopefully believe me. I’m not the same person I was in the past, Kagami.”

Taking a deep breath, Aomine sat back, watching the other man’s face for a reaction. Satsuki had suggested things to say to make the conversation go smoothly, but as soon as he had opened his mouth, all of Aomine’s thoughts had spilled out. He was completely genuine though; he desperately wanted Kagami to believe him. He didn’t know how he had become so attached to the redhead, but he knew if Kagami walked out of his life right now he wouldn’t feel the same ever again.

As the silence stretched on, Kagami not speaking, Aomine pushed a hand through his hair, his sigh coming out defeated. Unfortunately, even if he wanted Kagami to believe him he couldn’t force the redhead too.

“Thanks, Aomine. I’m really glad you talked to Kuroko and I’m really happy you apologized. Just..yeah..I believe you. And I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge you over something that happened such a long time ago, especially when Kuroko didn’t hold a grudge. That’s his choice and I should have accepted it. I acted like a huge ass and I’m sorry. We can start fresh from tonight if you’d like?”

Aomine simply stared at the man in front of him, his mouth spitting out his true thoughts before he could stop himself.

“Fuck you’re amazing.”

The bright red blush spreading over Kagami’s face had Aomine smiling, “Um thanks. You too. I mean..you’re really….amazing too.”

Reaching forward on the table, Aomine softly laced his fingers with Kagami’s, his thumb softly rubbing over the skin. He grinned as Kagami looked at him with wide eyes.

“I’m really glad we work next to each other.”

Kagami’s eyes softened, his fingers squeezing Aomine’s gently, “Me too.”

* * *

 

The ride home was much easier as Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine. He didn’t feel anxious or worried about his body’s reaction. He was simply happy from having dinner with the man in front of him. It had been perfect, one of the best dates Kagami had ever had. After they had both apologized the conversation had flowed easily. Both talking about food, school, work, and basketball, each of them quickly challenging each other to a one on one over the weekend. Before they knew it, Murasakibara had stood next to their table, telling them they needed to go home so he could leave. Holding Aomine tighter, Kagami sighed deeply against the back in front of him. He let his eyes drift shut again and before he knew it they were stopped, and the engine was cut off, the silence greeting them. It was dark now and as Kagami climbed off the motorcycle he realized he really didn’t want to part from Aomine. _Dammit get a hold of yourself Taiga, this isn’t a shoujou._

“I’ll walk you up to your place.”

Laughing softly, Kagami waited for the other man to dismount the bike before heading to the stairs, “How polite of you.”

Aomine laughed along, his should bumping Kagami’s playfully, “Damn right. Though I don’t think anyone would believe you.”

The redhead laughed more as he shook his head in amusement, coming to a stop before his door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and turned to face Aomine. His heart starting to race again.

“Thanks for dinner and the ride. I really enjoyed it.”

Aomine smirked, “No problem. I’d take you for a ride anytime.”

Rolling his eyes, Kagami kicked the other man in the leg for the comment, “You’re so fuckin cheesy.”

“Yeah but you like it, don’t deny it.”

Locking eyes with the artist, Kagami bit his lip before replying, “Yeah.”

The air practically sizzled with tension as Aomine took a step forward, his eyes never leaving the redhead’s. Reaching up, he cupped the redhead’s jaw with one hand, his thumb lightly tracing over Kagami’s lower lip.

“Really?”

Kagami couldn’t look away as his hands went to rest at Aomine’s hips, his heart hammering in his ears. His voice was husky as he spoke, “Yeah, really.”

That was all it took for Aomine to lean forward, tilting his head just enough to perfectly press his lips to Kagami’s, the feeling making him immediately release a soft moan. Fuck, he had missed this so much. The way the redhead pressed into him, his lips moving soft, yet firm with Aomine’s. Moving his hands down, Aomine pressed firmly against Kagami’s lower back, forcing their bodies to press tight together. He swallowed the redhead’s moan as strong arms wrapped around his neck, a large hand burying into his hair at the back of his head. Opening his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the slick lips under his, needing to feel all of Kagami.

With a groan, Kagami parted his lips, his tongue darting out against Aomine’s, not waiting for the other man to do it first. When he felt a spot of metal, he pulled back sharply with a hiss, his pupils dilated wide with desire. His voice was breathless as he spoke.

“You…you’re tongue..it’s…”

Aomine was already leaning forward to connect their mouths as he whispered, “Pierced.”

The heat that shot through Kagami’s body made him gasp, his desire overflowing as he gripped the blue strands between his fingers tight, his whole body arching into Aomine’s. He heard and felt the deep rumble of approval from Aomine as the artist crushed him to his chest, one of his hands moving down to grip his ass. The redhead was dizzy, lost in the sensations and warm heat that was Aomine’s mouth. He would have happily offered himself to the man right there in the open if a door closing in the distance hadn’t snapped him out of his lust.

Pulling back, Kagami gripped Aomine’s shoulders and panted, gladly seeing that the artist wasn’t in any better shape as they stared at one another.

“I…I um need to go inside now.”

Kagami watched Aomine nod, but not remove his hold on him. Grinning breathlessly, the redhead leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the other man's lips, making sure to pull away instantly before he got caught up in Aomine's soft lips again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

Aomine nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets, holding himself back from pushing Kagami into his apartment and finishing what they had started. As soon as Kagami closed his door, Aomine let his head hang back, his eyes closed as he tried to breathe. His whole body was thrumming and throbbing, especially his cock. He was going to have an extremely awkward ride home. Even so, he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he climbed down the stairs, looking back at Kagami’s door one last time before he round the corner out of sight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait?? Come talk to me anytime, I love hearing from you all! Thank you again for waiting!  
> Next chapter will be Momoi's tattoo getting done and a fluffy, yet awkward encounter with Aomine and Kagami at their work. Plus a slight insight into Aomine's dark past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi finally gets her lilacs tattooed, Aomine and Kagami see each other after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set the next day after Aomine and Kagami's date.

Arching his back up, Kagami buried his hands into soft, blue hair, his mouth open wide as he panted with desire. He could feel the hot tongue circling and flicking over his left nipple, the blunt teeth nibbling over the hard peak. Kagami squirmed, his legs parting as his hips thrust up, needing some sort of friction on his aching cock.

“Please…more…”

The deep, smooth voice sent shivers down the redhead’s spine, “More what Taiga?”

An embarrassing high pitched whine left Kagami’s mouth as the lips left his nipple. The frustration didn’t last long as he jerked up hard into a hot, warm mouth, his cock fully engulfed. His fingers gripped the blue hair harder as he thrust up, his breathing becoming erratic as his gut clenched. Looking down, he saw tan, strong hands climbing up over his abs to his chest, the thumbs teasing both nipples now. He was so close as he cradled the sharp jaw that was open wide around his cock. Just as he was going to explode, dark blue eyes looked up and locked with his, the orbs full of fire and need.

“D-Daiki!”

Kagami’s eyes snapped open, the name he had screamed barely a whisper on his lips as he looked up at the dark ceiling. Taking a few deep breaths to control his heartrate, the redhead lifted his sheets, looking under towards his hips. His cock was aching, throbbing with unmet needs. Putting an arm over his eyes, Kagami swore he could die of embarrassment from himself. He had dreamt about Aomine for the first time and had almost creamed in his boxers like a teenager. Rubbing his arm over his eyes, Kagami couldn’t be more grateful to be alone, although, as his cock twitched, the redhead wouldn’t have minded if there was a certain someone there to help him.

With a heavy sigh, Kagami slid his hand down over his stomach, his fingertips dipping under his waistband smoothly. As his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, he couldn’t help but let out a deep moan.

“Mmm Daiki…”

Later, as he stepped into the shower, Kagami pressed his head against the tiles hard enough to leave a mark. Mumbling to himself, he pressed even harder.

“ _Daiki_? What the fuck is wrong with me? It was a good date but what the hell Taiga?”

* * *

 

“Dai-chan! That hurts!!”

Aomine scowled as he used one hand to wipe away stray ink from his friend’s skin, the other holding his tattoo gun. He knew this was going to be a long process, considering the pink haired woman didn’t do well with pain. Plus, the ribs were a painful and delicate area to deal with. He had been prepared for that, just not all of the high pitched whining directly in his ear.

“Dai-chan, ouch!!”

“Satsuki will you shut the hell up and let me work?! You’re gonna blow out my fuckin ear if you keep whining!”

At the silence, Aomine knew his friend was pouting, but since she was silent, he continued. He was absorbed in his task, the different shades of purple coming together to form small, beautiful flowers. He worked alongside the black koi lines, the contrast of the black and purple setting each other off perfectly. He felt a sense of peace as he moved, filling in his outlines. That was until Momoi spoke again.

“So how was your date last night with Kagamin?”

The mention of the redheaded florist had Aomine’s heart fluttering. Jesus will you grow a pair of balls Daiki. Irritated that he actually thought his heart had fluttered, he simply grunted in response. He didn’t want to discuss the details of his date with his friend; it would just turn into Momoi being too observant and finding out how much Aomine really liked Kagami. He couldn’t figure out his own feelings at this point and they had only been out together twice. He certainly didn’t need his noisy best friend figuring out how he felt before he did himself. Wiping away more purple, the artist moved back and stretched his back, rolling his shoulders to get the stiffness out. He had been bent over his friend for nearly an hour now, the tiny flowers taking up more time than actual effort.

“You ok to continue Satsuki? I can get it all done at once if you’re ok.”

“Yes, go ahead Dai-chan, but don’t think you can pretend you didn’t hear my question.”

Aomine didn’t bother commenting as he leaned forward, dipping his needle into the correct shade of purple and putting it back against the pale skin before him.

“Dai-chan, just tell me if you talked and worked everything out. I don’t want to have to worry about you even more than I already do.”

Sighing, Aomine finally spoke, figuring Momoi had helped him out enough, the least he could do was let her know.

“Yes, we talked. Everything is fine. Now stop talking and stay still.”

“Awww I’m so glad, I knew you could do it if you tried!!”

The squeal of excitement had the artist wincing and moving his needle away as he glared up into happy, pink eyes.

“Satsuki fuckin stop!”

“Alright, alright. Relax, I’ll stop.”

Satisfied, Aomine went back to work. He tried to pretend he hadn’t noticed the time on the clock above his friend’s head, but he knew Kagami would already be at work next door, working with his plants and helping out costumers. He felt his eye twitch for a second; he wanted to go see the redhead so bad.

“You ok Dai-chan?”

Pursing his lips with indifference, Aomine started on another flower, “Yeah, fine.”

Another twenty minutes and Aomine was pulling away, wiping the entire tattoo off one last time. He didn’t bother wrapping it up yet, knowing his friend would want to check it out in the full length mirror in the corner.

“Ok all done.”

He couldn’t help but smile softly as he watched Momoi jump up, a slight wince leaving her but was quickly replaced by a big smile. As she looked at her new tattoo in the mirror, Aomine threw his used tools away, getting out a new needle and colors for his next client who was due in about an hour.

“Dai-chan it’s perfect!”

Aomine stood with the clear wrap and walked towards his friend, motioning for her to hold her shirt up high on her ribs. Kneeling down he tore off the appropriate size of wrap and went to work on covering the fresh tattoo.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m glad you…got past it all.”

A heavy silence filled the room as both friends thought of their pasts, neither of them full of happy memories. Aomine finished taping the wrap, his friend’s soft voice filling his ears again.

“It’s all because of Riko. She fills my life with so much love that there isn’t any room for the pain anymore. I couldn’t have gotten this far without her. Or you Dai-chan. What you did for me…I’ll never forget it. Thank you for everything.”

Standing, Aomine wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, both of them facing the mirror, their eyes on the black koi surrounded by lilacs. Aomine didn’t have to say anything, his hand moving up to ruffle pink hair. He loved Satsuki. She was like the sister he never had, the best friend who stuck with him through anything and everything. She was his only family at this point and he would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy. Seeing her happy with her girlfriend gave him a sense of pride and peace; knowing she was living a wonderful life made everything he had gone through worth it.

The silence stretched on for a while, Momoi silently sniffling and wiping away unshed tears from her eyes. Letting her shirt fall down, the fabric covering the bright tattoo, she leaned into Aomine, her voice serious now.

“I saw your mother at the store the other day.”

The information made Aomine’s body tense, his eyes getting dark as memories flooded his mind.

“She seemed really happy, or rather, not sad. I guess normal would be a better word.”

Letting his arm drop, Aomine turned and walked towards the front of his shop to sit behind the desk, his planner open as he crossed out Momoi’s appointment. He knew what his friend was going to say and he didn’t want to hear it. Unfortunately, the pink haired woman wasn’t going to give up on the subject as she followed after him.

“Dai-chan, she asked me about you. She said she wanted to see you again. She apologized to me.”

Aomine didn’t realize he had slammed his fist on the desk until the sound had echoed throughout the room. Looking up into wide eyes, he glared.

“I said no, Satsuki. Now stop bringing it up.”

“But Dai-chan-“

“No Satsuki!”

The silence now was thick with pain, Aomine’s anger practically simmering off of his shoulders. Momoi closed her eyes and sighed, the pain and sadness she saw in her best friend fresh in her mind, as it always was. All she wanted was for Aomine to be happy. To see him smile and laugh again. She just didn’t know how to help him get there.

A loud bang, then a curse had both of them turning to stare at the wall to the right.

“Seems Kagamin may have dropped something.”

When they both heard a shout, they immediately headed out the front door and to the one that was wide open next to it. The image before them had both stopping in their tracks. Kagami was standing in the middle of his store, arms full of a large, pine needled tree. The end with dirt hung in the air as the pot it was supposed to go into was shattered at the redhead’s feet. The tree was obviously heavy as Kagami held it with both hands, his face turned to look towards his back room, not noticing his two new guests yet.

“Midorima come help me!”

“My hands are full at the moment, Kagami.”

The redhead glared and scowled at the backroom, “No you aren’t! Get off the phone with Takao and come fuckin help me, you carrot!”

Momoi let out a surprised giggle, the sound drawing Kagami’s attention as his head whipped around. The tree was too big, the top part of it covered half of the florists face as he stared in surprise.

“Aomine, Momoi…um hello.”

Momoi laughed again as Aomine grinned. He had been in such a bad mood as he had talked about his mother. Normally he would have been stuck in his head for the rest of the day, but one encounter with Kagami had his mood lifting instantly.

“Do you need some help, Kagami?”

* * *

 

As the deep voice filled his shop, and ears, Kagami had to physically restrain himself from shivering and gripping the tree too tight. It was the same voice from his dream, which of course filled him with a heat that wasn’t helpful at the moment. Nodding, Kagami lifted his foot and motioned towards a large empty pot sitting in the corner.

“Yeah, that would be great. Can you just bring that over so I can put this down?”

With a nod, Aomine went and picked the dark red pot up, grunting at the heaviness of it. No wonder the florist was so built if he was lugging these things around all day. Kagami watched with dark eyes as Aomine’s arm muscles bunched and strained from the heaviness of the pot. Looking away before his body did something besides warm up, Kagami waited for the sound of the pot being put on the floor in front of him. Moving, he straightened the tree up and set the dirt in the pot, letting out a deep breath as the tree’s weight was taken off his arms. There was a bit of wiggle room in the pot for the large plant still, but with a little dirt, Kagami would be able to have it sitting snuggling in no time.

“Kagamin?”

Looking up, the redhead noticed both Momoi and Aomine watching him, “Yeah?”

The pink haired woman grinned at him, “How was your date with Dai-chan last night?”

“Umm…”

“Satsuki!”

Putting her hands up in surrender, Momoi smiled at her friend, “I was just asking!”

Aomine glared, “Don’t fuckin ask.”

“Why not? You said you both talked. I simply wanted to know how Kagamin thought it was.”

Before Aomine could retort, Kagami spoke up, “It was good. It was really good.”

Looking anywhere, but at the two people in front of him, Kagami reached up and ran a hand through his hair, knowing some of the dirt was probably mixed in with his red strands now.

“I had a lot of fun and we did talk a lot. It was really, really…good.”

He was rambling now. He needed to stop. Putting on a polite smile, Kagami looked up and motioned towards the back of the shop.

“I um…I need to go check on Midorima, to see if he needs any help.”

Walking backwards, Kagami tripped over another empty pot, his body stumbling. Before he could fall on his back, two strong arms gripped him tight, Aomine having darted forward to help him. Both men froze, their faces only a handbreadth apart. The air around them got tense as Aomine’s hands slid down to Kagami’s hips, gripping them firmly. They were almost in the same exact position as the night before when they had kissed; all Kagami had to do was bring his arms up and wrap them around the artist’s shoulders. His hands rested on Aomine’s biceps, his fingers inching higher, enjoying the smooth feel of warm skin. Kagami watched as Aomine’s eyes got dark, his tongue coming out to flick over his lip ring. The sight had the redhead’s breath hitching, the sound immediately forcing the artist’s eyes down to his lips. Just as Aomine leaned forward, his lips impossibly close to the redhead’s, two throats were cleared loudly next to them.

Kagami sprang out of Aomine’s arms, his cheeks tinted pink as he looked over at Midorima and Momoi. The former reached up and adjusted his glasses, his eyes practically rolling with annoyance.

“Kagami please keep your romantic affairs out of the shop. It wouldn’t be good for business.”

Momoi simply laughed next to him, her eyes full of delight at watching the two men and how close they had become. Kagami glared at them both.

“We weren’t doing anything like that and your one to talk Midorima. You couldn’t even come help me with repotting because you were texting Takao. I saw your face as you stared at your phone when you came in!”

It was Midorima’s turn to look away with embarrassment, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m going back to work if you don’t need my help.”

With that said, the green haired man disappeared into the back again. Momoi grinned and patted Kagami’s arm thoughtfully.

“I have to go too Kagamin. It was nice seeing you! Bye Dai-chan, thank you for the tattoo. I’ll text you later!”

As Momoi’s pink hair bounced out of sight, Kagami stole a glance at Aomine, his eyes wide as he saw the artist was standing exactly in the same spot, his eyes still glued to Kagami’s lips. The redhead could feel his heart in his throat as he swallowed, his tongue coming out to swipe across his lower lip.

“Aomine…did you want…”

Before Kagami could finish, soft lips were on his, the action pulling a groan from him as he pressed into the kiss immediately. His arms came around Aomine’s back this time, gripping the artist’s shirt as he felt hands sliding through his hair. He could feel the tongue ring pressing into this lip as Aomine tilted his head, and he immediately parted his lips to suck on the small, black loop, his tongue flicking over it as he had watched Aomine do so many times. The action had the artist moaned and pushing him backwards until his back was against the front counter, the edge digging into his lower back. Before Aomine could slid his tongue into his mouth, Kagami pulled away, his eyes nearly black at this point, his pupils blown with lust.

“Wait…we can’t do this here,” the redhead breathlessly spoke as he put his hands on the artist’s chest.

Aomine looked as if he wanted to lean back in and show the redhead that they absolutely could do this right here, but instead he nodded, stepping back a bit, his hands resting on the counter on either side of Kagami’s hips, his palms flat on the cool surface.

His voice was rough and breathless as he spoke, “I know. Fuck…I just couldn’t help it.”

The florist nodded, understanding completely, his need for Aomine overwhelming. 

“What were you gonna ask me before?”

Kagami frowned for a moment before he remembered he had actually been talking at one point instead of just kissing Aomine.

“Oh right. I was gonna see if you wanted to meet up for some basketball over the weekend, maybe tomorrow if you had time.”

He tried not to seem too hopeful, but Kagami knew he wanted to spend so much more time with Aomine than he already was. And to be truthful to himself, he really wanted to see that gorgeous body in motion as he played him in a one on one.

With a grin, Aomine nodded, “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Great. We can go back to my place afterwards if you wanted.”

A sexy smirk came over the artist’s lips, the action making Kagami realize how that sentence had sounded.

“I meant to eat! I could cook for you!”

Aomine chuckled, “Sure. Cooking. Of course.”

The redhead glared and punched Aomine on the arm, “I was serious, Aho. I did mean cooking.”

Aomine couldn’t hold it in any longer even as he was hit by the redhead. Throwing his head back, he laughed loudly, the sound filling the flower shop.

Kagami’s ears turned red as he watched the sight of Aomine laughing, the vision something he would never forget and hope he would get to see again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the one on one, lots of fluffy aokaga dates, and a very hot first night together. ;) 
> 
> Also, Aomine isn't in contact with his parents, his parents are divorced, and he protected Momoi when she was younger. I won't go into any further detail until we have the 'past' chapter for Aomine, which will come up soon. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami have their first one on one, then head back to Kagami's for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter kind of got away with me. WHOOPS! I didn't mean to make it this long, but I'm sure that's ok with all of you ;) It does have smutiness so be aware. I hope you enjoy it!

Aomine couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up before eleven on a Saturday. He normally took the weekends to simply sleep as much as he could; there was no telling when he would get obsessed with a sketch again and would stay up all night. So sleep was important whenever it was available. But as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his toes curling a bit as they felt the cold, wooden floors, he was anything but upset. In fact, as he yawned, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was going to play Kagami in a one on one today, then they were going back to the redhead’s apartment to eat. Aomine hadn’t been this excited about playing basketball and eating food in a long time.

An hour later and the artist was walking towards the park they had agreed to meet at, his legs shivering a little. It was nearly the end of fall and shorts weren’t going to be worn for much longer. He had too though; he couldn’t properly play if he wore sweatpants. Deciding jogging would warm him up, Aomine broke into a light, easy going pace, his legs thankful for the rush of blood going to his muscles. _When was the last time I ran?_ Aomine tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. He didn’t have to work at being in shape or being physically fit, he simply just was. He had been that way his whole life and after everything that had happened, taking good care of himself just seemed pointless when he was already fit. Shaking his head, the blue haired man picked up the pace a bit, enjoying the way his feet hit the pavement and his lungs worked harder. Maybe he would have to start doing this more often.

“Hey Aomine.”

Shouting with surprise, Aomine veered off the sidewalk and almost tripped over a rock, his feet stumbling but able to catch him from falling. Stopping he pushed his hoodie off and looked at the man next to him.

“Fuck Kagami, don’t sneak up on my like that.”

The redhead cocked his head to the side and chuckled, “I didn’t. You just seemed to be lost in your own world. Thinking too hard? I thought I saw smoke come from your head.”

“Ha Ha. That’s funny coming from a bakagami like you.”

Kagami glared, “Fuckin Ahomine.”

Smirking, Aomine walked forward and pushed his shoulder against the florist’s, walking past him to the park entrance that was just ahead. He heard Kagami catching up with him easily, his shoulder knocked against his in return. His smirk turned into a full blown grin that he hid by looking away. He had barely spoken to Kagami and he was already grinning like an idiot.

“So what were you thinking about so hard?”

Shrugging, Aomine turned into the park and headed towards the court, “Nothing really. Just that I don’t usually run or play basketball anymore.”

“Really? I run every morning and play whenever I get a chance. Lately I’ve been playing with Kise considering Kuroko isn’t exactly the best to go one on one with.”

The artist stared at the redhead as Kagami sat his bag down to the side, unzipping it to pull a basketball out. The idea of Kagami playing with Kise irritated the artist for some reason. Maybe it was because the redhead seemed so happy right now. He had thought it was because of him, but maybe he was like this simply when he played.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed before he could stop himself, “Like what?”

The redhead gestured towards his face and body, a frown on his face, “Like you’re pissed off at me all of a sudden.”

Scowling, Aomine flicked his tongue over his lip ring with annoyance, “I’m not. You’re imagining shit.”

Watching the redhead closely, the artist noticed the way his eyes were drawn to the lip ring. Apparently it was something that Kagami _really_ enjoyed. With a slow, knowing smirk, Aomine walked forward, standing close in front of the redhead, his tongue coming out to flick the ring again, playing with it a little. He watched as Kagami’s own tongue slid over his lower lip, almost as if he was imagining he was the one playing with the small black hoop.

“Kagami?”

The husky voice had the red eyes starting to glaze with lust, “Yeah?”

“Do you do this with Kise too?”

Aomine’s fingers sliding under Kagami’s sweater at his hips, the redhead shivering, his breathless voice barely above a whisper.

“No.”

Leaning in so his lips would brush over the florist’s when he spoke, Aomine whispered, “Good.”

All at once he pulled away, the ball now in his hands as he walked towards the basketball hoop, a satisfied smile on his face.

 

Kagami blinked once, twice, and yet again as he stared at Aomine’s back. _What the fuck just happened?_ The redhead had no idea why Aomine was interested in his one on one’s with Kise. If the redhead had to guess, he might think the artist was jealous. Looking down at his shorts, Kagami sucked his teeth with frustration. _That’s still not a good reason to leave me with a fuckin hard on in a park, damn Aomine._ He probably shouldn’t tell the blue haired man he played one on one with Midorima too. He certainly didn’t need a full blown case of blue balls as he played basketball.

Deciding to just play, Kagami walked to the sideline and pulled his hoodie up over his head, his shirt getting pulled up at the same time, the chill in the air causing goosebumps to spread over his skin. Shivering, he pulled the shirt down. He knew he would warm up as he played, but the continuous drop in temperature over the past weeks had made playing basketball outside difficult. Pretty soon he wouldn’t be able to play unless he went to a gym. Which meant he would have to deal with Riko. A whole new shiver ran through him at the thought of his former high school coach. _Hopefully she will be a little less…intense._

“Yo, Kagami, you gonna play or what?”

Throwing his sweater on his bag, Kagami jogged to the three point line and nodded, “Yeah I’m playing, just relax. What do you want to play too?”

Aomine shrugged his jacket off and threw it aside before bouncing the ball again, his fingers tingling at the feel of the familiar object hitting his hand.

“Don’t care. Either way I’m gonna win so who cares by how much?”

Waiting for a sharp reply, but getting none, the artist looked up at Kagami, his eyes getting wide at the sight. Kagami was bent down, his arms loosely hanging at his sides, in the perfect defense position. His eyes were half closed, the red burning bright with fire as he watched Aomine. The sight had the artist tensing then grinning. Maybe this won’t be so easy after all. Aomine walked forward, dribbling the ball in his right hand as he went, only stopping when he was a few feet from Kagami. With a wide smile, Aomine shot forward, the ball staying with him perfectly as he weaved it in and out between his legs. He didn’t have a plan for what path the ball took, he simply moved as instinct told him, and as Kagami shot to the side to block him, instinct told him he was going to have to go faster. Cutting sharply to the right, Aomine let the ball go, the confused look on the redhead’s face making him chuckle. With another cut, he grabbed the ball after it went through the redhead’s legs, his own legs eating up the court as he sprinted for the hoop. Dribbling one last time, Aomine shot up, his muscles pushing him towards the hoop, his arm outstretched with the ball.

It was barely a moment before he saw the red flash out of the corner of his eye, the sight making him stare in awe. Kagami wasn’t lagging behind. Aomine may be slightly faster than the redhead, but as he watched Kagami launched himself into the air, his body flying up, his arm knocking away the dunk, the artist realized that the redhead wasn’t like him. He wasn’t faster than Aomine nor was he going to be able to completely block the artist out, but Kagami did beat Aomine at something; the redhead could jump.

As they both landed, the ball bouncing away to the side, the artist grinned wider than he had in years, his eyes alight with excitement.

“You never said you could play like that, Kagami.”

The redhead smiled and took a deep breath, “I didn’t want to interrupt you talking about yourself. You seemed to need the confidence boost.”

The tease had Aomine’s blood pumping. Kagami wasn’t backing down, he wasn’t giving up. As they played on, neither giving an inch, the artist felt his feelings for the redhead get even stronger, the feelings encompassing his entire body. All he saw was Kagami; red hair, red eyes, a bright, teasing smile. Aomine had to force himself to breathe as the redhead grinned at him after making a three pointer. _Fuck, this isn’t good._ Aomine couldn’t help but rub at his chest, his heart racing.

* * *

 

“Dammit!!”

Aomine grinned and wiped sweat from his forehead, amazed that he had actually played hard enough to even start dripping.

“Sorry Kagami. Seems I win after all.”

Turning with the ball, Aomine’s body froze, his memories rearing their heads. The sight of the large man before him, his back turned, had Aomine’s eyes widening. He remembered their backs turned like that too, their heads bowed in defeat, their bodies shaking as they stood frozen. They had lost too. He had tried too hard. _Monster._

“Aomine?”

Snapping back to the present, the artist saw the concerned face of the redhead before him, Kagami’s forked eyebrows scrunched over his eyes. Shaking his head, the memories pushed away, Aomine tried speaking, his voice rough.

“What did you say?”

The sight that hit him next took his breath away. Kagami stood up tall and scowled at him, the ball in his hand now as he pointed it at Aomine’s chest.

“Next weekend! Next weekend I’m going to beat you for sure!”

He wasn’t defeated and he wasn’t giving up. Kagami wasn’t calling him a monster, nor was he walking away. The artist didn’t know what to say as the redhead started ranting about the game. All he could see was the determined fire in those red eyes, a sight he hadn’t seen in years. Kagami kept doing that; showing him things he was missing in life. Before he even knew what he was doing, his hands were gripping the redhead’s front shirt, pulling him off balance into Aomine’s chest.

Kagami’s lips were salty this time, tinged with his sweat. Aomine didn’t care. His tongue licked across the plump lips beneath his, savoring the taste, committing it to memory. When he felt strong arms wrap around his hips, he groaned into the kiss, his whole body stepping into Kagami’s, every inch of them touching. He kissed Kagami until they couldn’t breathe, and then for a few seconds longer, not wanting to separate from the other man.

“Holy shit…” Kagami panted as he stared wide eyed at Aomine, his arms still around the other as his shirt was gripped tight.

“Yeah. I’d say I’m sorry, but…I’m really fuckin not.”

The redhead laughed as he leaned back in towards the artist, “Me neither.”

Grinning into the kiss, Aomine ran his hands down Kagami’s chest and over his abs, the movement had the redhead moaning and jerking against him. Running his hands around his waist, Aomine gripped the narrow hips and rubbed his own hips forward, the action forcing Kagami to break the kiss with a loud gasp. Aomine didn’t care as he leaned forward and licked up the redhead’s neck, making sure to let his lip ring scrape over the golden skin, already realizing that the florist had a particular kink for the small black hoop.

“Uhh Aomine we should…ahh fuck…shouldn’t do this here in public.”

Scowling at the world around them, the artist gave one last long suck on the redhead’s neck before pulling back, satisfied with the red mark already forming.

“Ah ok. I’ll stop.”

The look of pure want on Kagami’s face nearly had Aomine tackling the redhead to the ground. Taking a big step back, the artist cleared his throat and ran a hand back through his hair, trying to keep his hands busy with something else. He didn’t want to rush Kagami, but the urges he had when he was around the florist were overwhelming.

“Food. We should go back to my place and eat. I did say I’d cook for you,” Kagami’s voice was slightly husky as he spoke.

Aomine nodded, “Right. Food. Sounds great.”

As the redhead turned to grab his stuff, the artist clenched his fists in front of him hard, trying to control himself. He was going back to Kagami’s apartment. They wouldn’t be in public. As he watched the redhead bend over to take his basketball shoes off, Aomine bit one of his fists to keep from moaning out loud.

_I’ll never make it._

* * *

 

Kagami took a deep breath before unlocking his door, letting it swing open as he stepped inside. Dropping his bag to the side, his shoes coming off next, he turned to the man behind him. He had no idea what he was doing. He hadn’t had someone inside his apartment besides Kuroko or Tatsuya in…well too long for him to dwell on. Now a man, a drop dead gorgeous man, was going to come in and eat his food. The whole while Kagami was going to have to keep himself together and not casually throw himself on the table and beg Aomine to eat him instead. _Eat me instead? What the fuck, Taiga?_

Mentally smacking himself, Kagami walked forward and motioned Aomine in, “Um welcome. Make yourself at home. The bathroom is down the hall if you wanna wash up or something. I’m gonna start dinner. Are burgers ok with you?”

A twinkle of excitement entered the artist’s eyes, “Teriyaki burgers?”

One of Kagami’s eyes twitched at the hopeful face Aomine had, “Yeah, I can make them Teriyaki.”

_I’ll make you whatever the fuck you want if you keep looking at me like that._

The artist toed his shoes off and smiled, “Thanks Kagami. They’re my favorite. I’m gonna go wash up real quick.”

Nodding, Kagami watched Aomine walk down his hallway, his brain in a daze. _How does someone look so damn perfect?!_

Shaking his head, Kagami headed towards the kitchen, his voice barely a mumble as he walked, “Get it together, Taiga. Calm the fuck down. You have gone on literally two dates. Make that a date and a half. Just get it together.”

Cooking helped calm him. As he reached for the pans he needed, the bowls and the ingredients, Kagami could feel his nervousness slip away. Only three things managed to do this for him; cooking, basketball, and working with his plants. If he was being truthful, he would have gone on to be a chef if he hadn’t found the flower store when he had. He loved basketball, and that would have been amazing to go into as well, but he felt he enjoyed working like this, alone, absorbed in his task, his efforts creating something amazing right before his eyes. He was humming softly as he formed the burgers, getting the pan at just the right heat to cook, when he felt a warm breath on his ear, followed by a sinfully deep voice.

“Ka-ga-mi.”

Jerking away, the redhead barely kept the pan on the stove, his ears turning red as he scowled over his shoulder.

“Aomine you ass! Don’t scare me like that!”

The artist simply grinned playfully as he leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I didn’t scare you, I was saying your name for like a whole minute. You were too focused on cooking to hear me.”

Kagami looked away, putting a few burgers into the pan, listening to the sizzle the meat made.

“Sorry about that. I get a little….absorbed.”

“Ahh I noticed. You do it with your plants too.”

Looking back with surprise, Kagami stared, “What?”

Aomine’s teasing smile turned soft as he looked at the redhead, “I see you sometimes when I go outside to stretch or when you’re open before me. You hum to your plants and flowers like you just were, and you are really careful with them. You never handle them roughly. Even with a body like yours. You’re just….really gentle and caring I mean.”

The artist’s cheeks were dusted pink by the end of his speech, his blue eyes looking away towards the burgers cooking in the pan. Kagami did the same, his own blush reaching his cheeks this time.

“Thanks. I didn’t know you…I didn’t realize you noticed those things.”

“Of course I do. They involve you.”

Kagami’s eyes got wide for a moment before he put his spatula on the counter, his body turning and taking a large step to stand before Aomine.

“You’re making this fuckin hard.”

Blue eyes glanced down at the florist’s lips, Aomine’s voice mumbled, “Making what hard?”

Kagami’s resistance snapped as he cupped Aomine’s jaw, smashing their lips together, the feeling making them both moan sharply as their lips melded together. Kagami wrapped his arms around the artist’s shoulders, gripping the back of his shirt tight as he pushed his body forward. He undulated against Aomine, sliding his body over the artist’s, wordlessly begging for more. A tongue was immediately plunged into his mouth, large hands gripping him tight, Aomine flipping them in an instant so Kagami’s back was against the counter. As his ass was squeezed, Kagami let his head fall back with a lusty moan, his nails sliding under the collar of Aomine’s shirt, digging into his shoulder blades.

“Fuck Kagami,” the artist breathlessly spoke against Kagami’s throat, his hands gripping his ass even harder.

“Aomine plea-shit!”

Kagami couldn’t do anything but shout as he was hefted up onto the counter, his legs being spread, Aomine stepping in to fill the space. Putting his hands on the artist’s shoulders, the redhead pushed enough to get Aomine’s attention.

“The burgers.”

Reaching back, Aomine pushed the pan to a cold burner and flipped the heat off before returning to the florist. He didn’t waste any time in recapturing Kagami’s lips, his hands sliding up under the redhead’s shirt. Kagami jerked and arched into the touch, his head falling back against the upper cabinet, his eyes half lidded with lust. He watched as Aomine licked down over his collarbone, then over his chest, his shirt pushed up to his chin. Biting his lip, Kagami slid his hands into the soft blue hair and shivered, the feel of a wet tongue twirling around his left nipple making him gasp.

“A-Aomine…”

Hot lips wrapped around the hard peak and sucked, the action sending a jolt of heat to Kagami’s cock, the hard flesh already aching in his shorts. Aomine flicked his tongue against the nub before moving over to the other.

“Hmmm?”

Kagami arched up into the artist’s mouth, both hands gripping the blue strands now, his whole body bowing against Aomine’s, too tight for him to do anything but pant.

“Ahh fuuuuck.”

He had no idea what he had been saying, his mind a jumbled mess as he felt a wet tongue sliding down to his bellybutton, twirling around and dipping inside it playfully. Talented fingers drifted over his waistband, pulling the front of his shorts and boxers down over his thighs.

“What were you going to say, Kagami?”

Looking down, Kagami nearly yelped as he watched Aomine’s pink tongue flick over his cockhead, catching the beads of precum that threatened to slide down. Eyes flicked up to him as Aomine smirked, pulling away, his fingers circling Kagami’s cock, holding it up.

“Kagami?”

With a growl, Kagami pulled the artist’s hair, “Just suck my cock already.”

Aomine grinned wide and leaned forward with an approving hum, his lips parting as he moved. Kagami couldn’t describe the feeling of finally having Aomine wrap his lips around him. It was hot, and wet, but so much more than that. As the artist took more of his cock in, the head hitting the back of his throat, Kagami felt that he could cum right then. Thrusting his hips up, Kagami let his eyes close, his head falling back as strong hands urged him to repeat the action. He could hear the loud squelching of his cock fucking Aomine’s mouth, the drool coating his cock slid down to his balls. Kagami was moving faster, his breath harsh as the pleasure pooled in his lower gut, the sensation getting sharper and sharper until he was gasping.

“A-Aomine! Oh fuck sto-ahhh wait…im gonna…mmmmmfuckkdaiki!!”

Bowing forward over the artist’s head, Kagami dug his fingers into the broad shoulders and shuddered, his whole body tight as his cum shot out over and over, sliding deep down Aomine’s throat. Aomine didn’t stop sucking until the redhead was pushing him away, his cock hypersensitive, the feelings too much now. Falling back against the counter, Kagami panted, his eyes barely open enough to watch the artist straighten up, his tongue sliding out to catch a stray drop of cum on his lip, the sight making Kagami lick his own lips.

He watched Aomine lean forward over him, his lips barely brushing his as he spoke.

“Daiki, hmm? Does that mean I get to call you…” Aomine leaned forward more, bracing his weight on the counter to put his mouth directly next to the redhead’s ear, “Taiga?”

Not knowing where his strength came from, Kagami pushed himself up, taking Aomine with him until he could drop his feet to the floor again. With a quick movement he pushed the artist against the counter and drop down to his knees, looking up as he spoke, his hands already pulling Aomine’s shorts down.

“You can call me whatever you want, as long as you’re screaming it.”

Aomine didn’t have a moment to be shocked at the redhead’s words as his mouth engulfed half of his cock in one go.

“AHH FUCK!”

A hum of approval sent vibrations through his cock, his hands slamming down on the edge of the counter as his cock was fully engulfed now, the head of it squeezed as Kagami swallowed around it.

“HolY HELL TAIGA!!”

Kagami pulled back and gripped Aomine’s cock tight before looking up again, “Oh, I don’t have a gag reflex….Daiki.”

His cock sliding down the florist’s throat again had Aomine’s knees shaking hard, his whole body threatening to collapse at the onslaught of pleasure that was coursing through him. Looking down into red eyes, Aomine felt his hips buck once then twice, his orgasm tackling his entire body, a sharp shout leaving him as he exploded faster than he ever had before.

“AHHH SHIIIITAIGA!”

Kagami didn’t stop until he had swallowed all of Aomine’s cum, letting the spent cock slowly slide out of his mouth, his body falling back until he was resting back against the counter, swallowing and panting again. He let out a breathless chuckle as Aomine fell down to the floor across from him, their legs tangled and bent together. Both men let their heads fall back, their eyes never leaving the other as they breathed harshly. Almost in unison, their stomachs let out loud growls, their bodies demanding fuel after a full day of physical strain.

“Burgers?” Kagami grinned.

Aomine’s cheeks hurt at how wide he smiled back, “Burgers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should mention I had horrible writers block when I wrote this. Sorry if it wasn't amazing. :/ BUT next chapter will be THEIR FIRST TIME! *throws confetti, sets off fireworks* I'm so ready for the sinning I'll be doing. Thanks for reading as always!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! SMUT!!! Seriously though, this chapter is all about Aomine and Kagami's first time. It's descriptive and filthy and sexy and loving and I just wrote 5500 about sex. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, as I mentioned, so be prepared. Also I made this a spur of the moment first time. I dont think Aomine or Kagami would really plan out when they had sex too often, and I wanted them both to be sort of at their limits. Also, this isn't very fluffy or loving. I mean, parts of it are, but some of it is just plain dirty, which is kind of what I feel they would be like. Start out slow and intense, get dirty and loud, then get fluffy. That's my idea of Aokaga sex.
> 
> (IMPORTANT!! It's been pointed out that Aomine didn't have a piercing on his...little daiki...in the last chapter of blow jobs. WHOOPS! Pretend he got it over the past month. Ok, move on with this information!)

Kagami breathed deeply through his nose, feeling the way the cold air practically froze his nostrils. He focused on the white puffs of breath leaving his lips every few seconds. He let the pounding of his feet fill his ears, the colorful scenery around him keeping him distracted enough to forget about the ache in his thighs. Kagami loved running. He loved letting his body work, pushing it to its limits, seeing what he was capable of. Running was something he took up after college since basketball wasn’t such a rigorous daily activity anymore. He needed something to get his energy out, something to help release his stress and pent up emotions. Running was the perfect answer, and had been for the past six years or so. He went to a gym a few times a week to use the weights, and he played basketball nearly every weekend, plus the work at the shop…all of it kept him in shape and at ease. He needed physical activity to keep him focused on normal daily events and a run a day keep him perfectly happy.

Lately though, he had taken up running not only in the morning but at night as well. He had needed the outlet, his body under a particularly heavy strain. What was he saying? He was horny. All the damn time. And it was Aomine’s fault. After their first one on one, and their “activities” afterwards, Kagami had invited Aomine to play with him every weekend for the past month. Not only did they play one on one, but they visited each other at work when they had time, they took their lunch breaks together and ate at the little café down the street. They met up after work to go to movies, art shows or museums that had caught Aomine’s interest, or to various hidden away parks that Kagami absolutely needed to see. They had even gone with Kuroko and Kise to a cheesy carnival. Aomine had grumbled at Kise the entire time, the blonde too energetic for the artist, but Kagami had caught the blue haired man smiling more than once as they rode a ride or played a rigged game, knowing they probably weren’t going to win anyways. They had even had a competition at the basketball shooting game. Aomine had won, but not by many, something Kagami kept reminding him.

But the fun dates weren’t everything. No, there was the constant touching, stolen kisses, make out sessions on Kagami’s couch, one of them always gradually moving down in between the others legs, their mouths wrapped around a needy cock. Kagami had to take a cold shower every single night Aomine left and every morning after he had dreamt about the artist. The redhead couldn’t remember what warm water felt like at this point.

Pushing his legs more, Kagami sprinted back to his apartment, his breathing harsh as his lungs worked overtime, trying to push much needed oxygen to his bunching muscles. Kagami didn’t know why they didn’t go further. Maybe they were simply enjoying the other’s company, or maybe they both were unsure of who was going to do what, but the redhead knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer until he snapped and jumped the artist out of the blue. Coming to a stop at the corner of his street, Kagami panted, put his hands above his head and slowly walked towards his building. He felt his lungs expanding more, trying to pull in every bit of air they would take, his thigh and calf muscles bunching under his sweatpants, his muscles sore, but in a positive way. It was good Kagami decided to run today, the redhead seeing the familiar black and silver motorcycle parked in the lot, his body tightening with anticipation, even though he was exhausted. He could only imagine what would happen if he hadn’t worn himself down before seeing Aomine.

Walking up the stairs, Kagami let out a sigh, the cloud of white air surrounding him making him frown a little. It was too cold for basketball, the ground slippery from the overnight frost, so Kagami had invited Aomine over for food and a movie, the artist jumping at the chance not to spend a cold Saturday alone in his crappy apartment. Aomine had told the redhead all about his apartment, and from the sound of it, Kagami was happy that the artist decided to come to his place instead.

“Yo Kagami. I thought you’d be waiting for me inside, it’s fuckin cold out here.”

The redhead looked up at the man in front of him, noticing that Aomine had a grey hoodie on under his zipped up leather jacket today. He wondered how much longer the artist was planning to ride his bike; the cold weather had to make traveling harder than normal. The artist had on grey faded jeans, black boots and black leather gloves. He even had on a dark beanie, his blue hair peeking out from under it, his black piercings catching the sunlight just right. Kagami couldn’t help but stare at the man before him, his throat going dry; he knew it wasn’t from running either. He really needed to get inside and take his regular cold shower before being in close proximity with Aomine, but as his eyes landed on the familiar lip ring wrapped around Aomine’s plump lower lip, Kagami couldn’t seem to make himself move.

Aomine waited for the redhead to reply, but as Kagami’s eyes wandered over his body slowly, stopping at his lips, the artist smirked knowingly. He let his tongue slide out over his bottom lip, toying with the ring just a bit more than normal, enjoying the way Kagami’s own lips parted. Taking the few steps he needed to stand directly in front of the redhead, Aomine spoke, his breath warm on Kagami’s face as he did.

“Kagami…if you want a kiss all you have to do is ask.”

His voice was husky, the lust and need he had for the florist overwhelming. He didn’t know if Kagami would actually ask him for a kiss, but it had been nearly twelve hours since he had last touched the redhead; an extreme amount of time for Aomine. Either Kagami was going to ask or Aomine might simply have to take the kiss they both obviously needed.

Not thinking properly, Kagami whispered, his voice rough, his eyes still on the artist’s smooth lips, “Your lips look so delicious, Aomine.”

He hadn’t meant to say it, his brain not filtering his thoughts at the moment, but it seemed it didn’t matter to Aomine.

With a needy moan, the artist reached up and gripped the back of his neck, roughly cussing before he connected their already parted lips, both men latching on to the other tightly, Kagami tilting his head just right to delve his tongue inside the artist’s hot mouth. Both of them had quickly learned what the other enjoyed, and they both used that knowledge to their full advantage. Kagami knew Aomine loved when he tugged on his hair, his mouth sensitive just on the inside of his lips. He also loved having his lips ring sucked on and played with. Aomine knew Kagami loved when he tickled the top of his mouth with his tongue, the action always pulling a deep moan from the redhead. He also loved his hips gripped hard, especially around his hipbones, which Aomine easily found under the redhead’s sweater, running his thumb nails over the curved points. The action had Kagami pressing into the artist harder, his body moving up onto his toes a little, getting the needed leverage he wanted in order to devour Aomine. He was needy, he knew it, but as he gripped the dark blue hair hard, the beanie long gone now, Kagami couldn’t stop himself. He had gone too long with waiting; he needed Aomine right now.

Aomine’s head was dizzy as he growled into the kiss, pushing Kagami back roughly against his apartment door, one hand reaching down to grip behind the redhead’s thick thigh, lifting it to settle at his hip. Pushing forward, the artist settled himself in between the redhead’s thighs, their hard groins finally making contact, the action forcing Kagami’s head back to hit the door, his mouth open on a loud gasp. Diving forward, Aomine latched onto the golden skin bared to him, licking and nibbling, tasting slight sweat on Kagami’s skin still, the salty taste invading his mouth and senses completely. Leaving one mark behind, he moved down further, nosing aside the redhead’s hoodie to latch onto the soft spot where shoulder and neck met, growling as he felt Kagami’s raised leg wrap around his hip, the redhead rocking his hips against his.

“Aomine….inside…”

He wasn’t sure if Kagami meant inside the apartment, or inside him, but either way, Aomine’s hips jerked into the florist’s, his voice dark as he spoke between kisses.

“Open the fucking door, Kagami.”

He felt him struggle to find his keys in his sweater, Aomine pressed too tight for Kagami to maneuver around freely. Leaving another dark mark on the redhead’s skin, Aomine licked up the thick column of his neck, stopping just below Kagmai’s ear, his breath harsh as he groaned.

“Fuck I need you. Needed you for so long now…” Aomine flicked the shell and sucked on the redhead’s lobe, knowing it was going to make Kagami shiver and whimper, his ears sensitive.

With strength he didn’t know he had, Kagami pushed Aomine away with a hard shove and turned to quickly unlock his door. He had barely pushed it open before he was forced inside from behind, his hands coming out to catch him, his palms flat on his wall, listening to the door being kicked close as hard hips were pressed to his ass. He arched as he felt warm lips on the back of his neck, the slight scrape of Aomine’s lip ring on his skin making him gasp. He felt strong hands sliding down his chest to his stomach, moving down to the hem of his hoodie, roughly pushing it up to gain access to his bare skin. Lips were at his left ear this time, gently biting at the sensitive skin behind it as Aomine ground harder into his ass, his hard bulge pressed directly between Kagami’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck you smell so good…taste so good…I want all of you Kagami. So bad…” Aomine moaned as he mouthed down the redhead’s neck, leaving mark after mark as he went.

Kagami pushed his ass back, his hands clenching into hard fists on the wall as the world around him grew fuzzy; all he could focus on was Aomine. He moved his hips up and down, rubbing his ass over the bulge behind him, groaning at the way it felt between his cheeks. His sweatpants were fairly thin and Aomine was extremely hard, the combination making the friction even more intense as Kagami moved.

Hands came down to grip his hips tightly, Aomine’s long fingers digging into his lower stomach, his chest falling down onto Kagami’s back, his harsh breathing coming out in loud pants against the redhead’s neck.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep moving your ass like that.”

Kagami let out a breathless laugh as he looked over his shoulder for the first time, enjoying the wrecked look Aomine had on his face.

“That’s the point, Aho.”

Aomine grinned back at him before leaning forward to capture his lips again. The angle made the kiss more tongue than lips, but neither of them cared. Aomine loved sucking on the redhead’s tongue, enjoying the way it made Kagami’s hips jerk against him, and Kagami loved running his tongue over Aomine’s to feel his piercing. He had long since come to the realization that he had a particular kink for feeling Aomine’s piercings on his body, especially the ones on or in his mouth. He was playing with the piercing, his tongue flicking over it, when he felt a hand suddenly reach down and cup his hard cock through his sweatpants.

“Oh fuck!”

“Mmm you’re so hard Kagami…fuck I wanna suck you so deep right now.”

The florist felt his knees shake, his body threatening to give out on him as they stood in the entryway.

“Bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Aomine moved fast, grabbing Kagami’s arm and pulling him down the hall, only stopping to wait for Kagami to indicate his bedroom was on the right.

They had never been in Kagami’s bedroom together, their activities always taking place on the couch, or the counter sometimes. The redhead had a large bed, king size, enjoying the space to sprawl out at night. The bed was full of pillows, scattered around haphazardly, some even on the floor. The blanket was thick and warm, the pattern a swirl of greens and blues, the image reminding Kagami of plants. It was a comfortable bed overall, very inviting, and as he was pushed back onto it roughly, a warm body climbing up over him, Kagami couldn’t be more grateful for it.

“Nice bed.”

The redhead grinned as he unzipped and pushed Aomine’s jacket off his shoulders, the material making a heavy plop as it hit the floor, “Thanks.”

Their kisses were sloppy as they undressed one another, not willing to part for even a moment. Kagami pushed up under Aomine’s hoodie and shirt, tearing it up over his body as he heard two loud clunks, realizing they were the artist’s boots. Noticing he still had his own shoes on, he kicked them off as dark hands urged him to sit up, pulling his own hoodie up and off. Those hands immediately slide down over his abs, dipping under his waistband, tugging his pants and boxers down. As he lifted his hips, his pants roughly pulled down, Kagami remembered he was still dirty from his run.

“Aomine I didn’t shower yet. I’m still kind of sweaty.”

His sweatpants were thrown to his floor before he finished talking, Aomine kneeling over his lower legs, his dark eyes traveling over his body. Kagami knew he had a nice body, and wasn’t embarrassed in the least, but as his own eyes traveled down Aomine’s sculpted chest and abs, he realized they weren’t on equal ground yet. Leaning up to sit, Kagami reached back and cupped the artist’s firm ass, his mouth connecting just below a dusky nipple, tongue coming out to tease the already hard peak. Hands fisted in his hair as he moved over and sucked on the other nipple, gently nibbling on it as he kneaded the round ass cheeks in his hands.

“Kagami…you have five minutes to shower before I come get you. I suggest you hurry the hell up.”

Grinning against the dark skin, Kagami gripped Aomine’s hips tight before he twisted them both on the bed, Aomine’s back hitting the blanket as Kagami hovered over him. Leaning up, the redhead brushed his lips over the artist’s as he spoke.

“Don’t move.”

Kagami had never gotten into his bathroom and flicked his shower on faster in his life. He gasped as the cold water hit his skin, but grabbed the body wash anyways, squirting some onto his hand and scrubbing it over his body, making sure to get every inch of himself as best he could, paying particular attention to his hard cock and ass. The point of showering was to be clean and well…he knew he needed those areas the cleanest. Not bother with shampoo, the redhead ran a soapy hand through his red locks roughly, giving just enough time to rinse all the soap off before turning the water off and grabbing his towel. He had barely enough time to hastily dry himself off before the bathroom door was being slammed open and a naked Aomine was filling the doorway.

“I couldn’t wait,” Aomine growled huskily before he reached for Kagami, the redhead already moving forward towards him.

Both men let out twin moans as their naked bodies finally came into contact, their leaking cocks rubbing and sliding together. Aomine reached down to grip Kagami’s ass as the redhead dug his nails into his shoulder blades, their lips pressed hard together as they blindly moved towards the bedroom again. Kagami felt the bed at his back again, this time Aomine falling down with him, the heat from their bodies surrounding them as they moved against one another. The redhead felt Aomine nudge his thighs apart with his own, the action immediately had Kagami spreading his legs wide, not caring how wanton he appeared as he thrust his hips up. He needed Aomine more than air at this point.

Aomine’s hands roamed all over the florist’s body, taking in every dip and curve, every sensitive spot that made Kagami sigh or moan, committing it all to memory. Kissing down the redhead’s neck again, the artist’s heart throbbed at the sight of the marks he had already left. He loved the way they looked on Kagami’s flawless skin. Grinning, he decided he needed to put some more on the inside of Kagami’s thighs. Sliding his body down more, he kissed and licked over the redhead’s chest, pinching his perfect pink nipples as he went, moaning as Kagami arched up into him. The redhead was gorgeous on a daily basis, but like this, naked and in the depths of desire, Aomine found him breathtaking. Refocusing on his task, Aomine nibbled down over Kagami’s stomach, mouthing and sucking on his left hip, biting a bit harder into the bone, humming in approval as Kagami whimpered softly, his hands moving messily through the artist’s hair. Teasingly, he licked down the seam of thin skin between the redhead’s hip and thigh, moaning at the feel of Kagami squirming under him. The redhead pushed his hips up, silently urging the artist to hurry up.

Not wasting any more time, Aomine gripped the redhead’s cock, his fingers wrapping around the base to hold it up straight, the action making a loud gasp leave Kagami’s lips.

“Fuck I wanna suck you so hard, Kagami. Take you so deep into my throat until I can’t breathe,” Aomine spoke, looking up and watching red eyes darken as he flicked his tongue over the wet head.

“Please…ah yes please…do it.”

Kagami couldn’t breathe, his head feeling light and feint as he listened to the man below him speak. The images Aomine’s words conjured had his cock weeping with more precum. He wanted it so bad; to fuck Aomine’s mouth. As he felt hot lips wrap around his head, immediately taking in more of his cock, Kagami let his head fall back, his mouth open as he moaned and panted. Aomine was so good at sucking his cock, not teasing him for long before he started sucking Kagami off hard. He bobbed up and down, taking in more and more before the redhead felt the head of his cock hit the back of the artist’s throat, the squeeze around the sensitive flesh had Kagami crying out, gripping blue strands harder.

Forcing himself to hold back, Kagami pushed Aomine away, watching as his slick, glistening cock slid out from between those perfect lips, a trail of precum and saliva connecting them for a moment before Aomine rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth. Kagami watched as the artist immediately moved to kiss and bite at his thighs, leaving dark marks behind, the sight making his cock twitch painfully, something that didn’t go unnoticed as Aomine smirked up at him.

“You like me marking you Kagami?”

Kagami was breathless as he spoke, knowing he didn’t sound threatening, “Shut up.”

Laughing playfully, Aomine left another mark, his hands starting to push up the back of Kagami’s thighs, his lips traveling down further until they were brushing over the bottom curve of the redhead’s ass. The action had Kagami jerking in surprise, his eyes wide as he looked down, watching Aomine place his feet on his shoulders, his hands free to spread Kagami’s ass cheeks apart.

“Um Aomine you don’t-“

Dark eyes flicked up to his for a moment, the look so full of want that Kagami inhaled sharply, “I don’t what?”

Kagami bit his lip and shook his head, not willing to finish his sentence, knowing Aomine wasn’t going to be stopped at this point. And what was the point in being polite? Kagami loved being eaten out, he was clean, and Aomine obviously wanted too. No harm, no-

“Holy shit!!!”

Kagami’s upper body lurched up and gripped the artist’s head hard, his toes curling over the dark shoulders under his feet, his cock throbbing angrily. Aomine hadn’t wasted anytime, not easing Kagami into the action. No, Aomine had simply spread the redhead wide and wrapped his lips around the puckered hole and sucked hard. As he did it again, Kagami let his upper body fall back again, one hand going up to grip his headboard as the other gripped the back of the artist’s head, urging him to do more. And he did. Aomine licked and sucked all around Kagmai’s sensitive ass hole, the sounds obscene as they filled the room, but the feelings sent pure pleasure racing through the redhead’s body. He didn’t realize he was begging for more until Aomine thrust his tongue inside his ass, his piercing making the action even more pleasurable, the metal running over Kagami’s sensitive skin.

“Oh fuck…oh god…Aomine…Aomine yes…mmmmm fuuuuckkk!!”

Aomine simply hummed in answer, his tongue now thrusting in and out of the redhead’s ass, loosening the tight ring of muscles as much as possible. He hadn’t really enjoyed eating anyone out before now, simply because he had never had the patience, but once he had saw Kagami’s perfect ass, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. He wanted to make the redhead moan and beg from just his tongue. He got more than he expected as Kagami gripped the back of his head and started moving his hips, his ass moving back and forth against him roughly. Aomine’s cock ached at the knowledge that the redhead was fucking himself with his tongue, the artist moaning against the skin as he helped Kagami rock back and forth, his nails digging into Kagami’s ass cheeks to spread them wider.

“Aomine…Aomi-DAIKI FUCK!!”

At his first name being yelled, Aomine had to reach down and grip the base of his cock, sure that he was going to explode without even being touched. Pulling back, he spit on two of his fingers and spoke loud enough for Kagami to hear.

“Hold your legs up, Taiga.”

Shakily nodding, the redhead gripped the back of his knees, pulling them to his chest, his toes wiggling in the air, soft whimpers leaving him at the loss of contact. He wanted so much more, needed Aomine inside of him. Almost as if he had spoken out loud, a long slick finger pushed inside of his ass, the feeling had Kagami gripping his legs hard, his brain trying to tell him to breathe. Lips were on his right thigh as the finger pulled out and thrust back in.

“You’re so damn tight…so hot…I can’t wait to thrust my cock inside your tight ass, Taiga. You want that, don’t you?”

Kagami practically sobbed from hearing Aomine talk dirty. He nodded as he bit his lip, feeling a second finger press inside, the stretch causing a slight twinge of pain before pleasure overtook it. Teeth nibbled on his thigh as Aomine continued to talk to him, his fingers thrusting steadily in and out, scissoring to stretch Kagami further.

“Mmm yeah you do. You want me pounding into this ass so hard. Ahhh damn….your clenching so tight. Fuck I want you so bad. Need you swallowing my cock so deep. Wanted it for so long. Fuck Taiga…where’s your lube?”

Realizing he had been asked a question, Kagami jerked his head towards his nightstand to the left. One last kiss was given to his thigh before the fingers were pulled out slowly, leaving him open and empty. He watched Aomine reached up and over him, the sound of him rummaging through the drawer too loud in the silent room. Lowering his legs, Kagami took the chance to reach down and grip the artist’s hard cock, jerking his hand up slowly before lowering it, grinning as Aomine’s hips jerked in surprise and he was forced to plant his free hand on the bed next to Kagami’s head before he fell on him.

“Ahhhh shit…Taiga…wait…mmmmmfuck that feels good.”

Grinning, Kagami moved his hand up, letting the thumb trail over the slick head and down underneath, only to be stopped by the feeling of cold metal. Red eyes widened as he looked down at the hard flesh in his hand. All of Aomine’s piercings were black, except apparently one, which was silver and stood out in stark contrast against his dark cock.

“Holy shit…your dick is pierced.”

A deep chuckle above his head had Kagami looking up. Aomine had the lube and condoms in hand and was staring down at him with amusement.

“Did you think I would only pierce what was on my face?”

“Damn I didn’t think about it to be honest but…” Kagami looked back down at Aomine’s cock and thumbed over the piercing, his tongue licking his lips, imagining tasting the cold metal and hot cock.

“Later Taiga. I need to be inside you right now,” Aomine leaned down to capture the redhead’s lips as he moved his body back down, kneeling in between the spread legs; legs that he was beginning to develop an unhealthy obsession with.

Pulling back, he let his thighs rest under Kagami’s, pushing them up to his waist, raising the redhead’s ass up more. Sliding the condom on was difficult, his cock so sensitive and aching he was afraid any touch would push him over the edge. Gritting his teeth he rolled the rubber on, coating it with lube, barely touching himself enough to do just that. Reaching down he slid his wet fingers around Kagami’s ass, getting the slightly red hole nice and wet for him. Gripping his cock, he rubbed the head up and down over the tight little hole, hissing at the sensation. Taking one last breath he looked up, making sure Kagami was ready.

The redhead was gripping the pillow under his head, his body slick with sweat, his cock lay red and impossibly hard against his stomach. The sight had Aomine gripping his cock harder, groaning as he held back a wave of pleasure.

“Taiga, can I?”

“Fuck yes, just get inside me already,” Kagami growled impatiently, kicking the artist’s hip lightly before wrapping his leg around it, his heel digging into Aomine’s lower back, urging him forward.

Growling, Aomine locked eyes with the redhead before pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscles, his mouth falling open at the feeling. Tight wasn’t even close to what it felt like; it was pure wet, burning heaven inside Kagami. The lube and heat engulfed his cock, coaxing him forward, Kagami’s muscles practically swallowing him inside. The heel at his back pressed down more, Kagami moaning loudly as he watched Aomine’s eyes. The moment was intense as they stared at one another, both feeling how deep Aomine kept sinking, his cock forcing its way inside until his hips pressed tight to the redhead’s.

“Goddamn Taiga…your too…ahhh fuck…so good, so perfect.”

Hands came up to grip his arms as he planted them next to the redhead’s body on either side of his chest. Both of them were panting, Aomine trying to give Kagami time to adjust and Kagami trying to get his body to relax faster. He felt so full, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted Aomine to move, and as he felt his muscle finally relax slightly, he wiggled his hips up.

“Daiki move now.”

“AhhhH! Fuck Taiga don’t move your…uhhhhhn dammit.”

Aomine pulled his hips back slowly, then pressed back inside, setting a steady, yet gentle rhythm. He bit his lip hard as he looked down between them, watching his dark cock move between golden tanned ass cheeks. Hands moved up over his arms to his shoulders before gripping the back of his head, urging him to look up before lips claimed his. Kagami pulled him forward until he dropped down to his elbows, the action forcing his cock inside harder than he had intended, but the redhead merely groaned with pleasure under him. Aomine thrust his tongue into Kagami’s mouth as he pulled his hips back and thrust down inside his ass harder, repeating the action as the redhead kept moaning in approval. Needing oxygen, Aomine pulled away and buried his face into Kagami’s neck, maneuvering so his knees were up under the redhead’s ass more, his hands able to move down and push Kagami’s thighs up around his waist, urging him to wrap them around him. The redhead did immediately, latching on tightly to the artist before he started swinging his hips up to meet Aomine’s thrusts.

“Fuck the way you move is….ahhhh shit…just stay still….FUCK TAIGA!”

Aomine’s patience snapped as he reared back onto his knees and pressed his hands to the back of the redhead’s thighs hard, forcing them to bend up to Kagami’s chest even more. Growling, Aomine let his hips snap back and forward, the sound of skin slapping hard filled the room, his dark eyes burning into Kagami’s as he repeated the action.

“Is this what you want Taiga? You want me to fuck you like this? Pound into your little ass until your screaming my name…hmmm?”

Kagami arched as Aomine’s cock pounded into his ass, exactly as the man was saying, “Yes…ahhh fuck yes!! Please…please more!”

“Ahh yeah…you’ve wanted it for so long haven’t you? Been dreaming about me fucking you like this? Tell me…tell me how much you want me, Taiga.”

"Ohh so much....so fucking much...too long, ahnn craved you.."

Aomine groaned at the words, his hips going harder.

The redhead’s body was bombarded with pleasure as Aomine tilted his hips up just right and snapped his hips forward, his sweet spot hit dead on. Hands scrambled to dig into the artist’s thighs as he cried out.

“AH THERE!! Ohhh right there…Daiki..Hhhhnng DaiKI!!”

Aomine’s fingers dug into the thick thighs under his hands, the imprints most likely going to leave bruises later. His hips were swinging wildly now as he hit Kagami’s prostate over and over, moaning to the ceiling as he felt the redhead’s ass clench tighter around his cock, the pleasure coursing through him overwhelming.

“Ahhh damn Taiga! Mmmm yeah squeeze my cock…ahhh fuck I’m gonna cum. So hard inside you. You want me too?”

Kagami couldn’t stop moaning as Aomine’s hips slapped against his. He had wanted this for so long, dreamt about it, envisioned it, and it was so much better than he had imagined. His bed was hitting the wall hard, the room filled with shouts and moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It was hot and filthy and Kagami loved it. He had never had this with anyone else, always convinced that sex should be an act out of love, but as Aomine pounded into him, he felt more than he had felt with anyone ever before, the artist taking over his entire body, pushing his way inside and consuming him completely. Kagami gripped the sheets hard as he cried out, tears sliding down from the corner of his eyes as intense pleasure pooled in his gut.

“Daiki please…oh god please…im so close. Just….ahhHHHH DAIKI!!”

Aomine felt Kagami cum rather than saw him, his head still tipped back to the ceiling. He felt the redhead jerk and squeeze impossibly tight around him, his hips shaking along with his thighs. He heard his name screamed in pleasure, the sound echoing in his head as his rhythm stuttered, his own orgasm building impossibly fast, barreling towards him. Daring to look down, Aomine hissed at the sight of Kagami post orgasm. His face was flushed, his lips slick and parted, his eyes half lidded as he quivered with remaining pleasure. His chest moved hard as he pulled in harsh breaths, his slick golden skin practically glowing in the dim light. His hair was impossibly messy and his stomach and chest were coated with thick, white cum, his cock still semi hard as it lay against his lower stomach. The sight punched Aomine right in the gut, his hips jerking hard and irregular as he panted, his body demanding he succumb to the pleasure that surrounded him.

“Daiki.”

The softness of his name whispered up to him was the final tipping point as Aomine cried out, his hips pressing forward, burying his cock deep inside Kagami as he exploded, his cum shooting out over and over until he was bent over the redhead, quaking with the aftereffects of his orgasm. His face was pressed against the redhead’s chest as he pulled in a ragged breath, his whole body warm and weightless. He had never been so overwhelmed by an orgasm before, nor experienced so much pleasure with one person.

Dragging his head up, he locked eyes with Kagami, the redhead giving him a lazy smile in return, “You ok?”

Aomine’s voice was hoarse as he replied, “So much better than ok. You?”

Leaning down, Kagami pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Aomine’s lips, “Amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm hot and bothered. Are you? I understand if you are. Damn...I'm smut trash.  
> Next chapter will be about the morning after, fluffy awkwardness, unexpected guests, and slight angst which will eventually lead into Aomine's backstory.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure after sex fluff. It doesn't move the story along too much, but I desperately needed it in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit shorter than normal, the next chapter will make up for it! Also, I want to thank my lovely new beta, [shinsun](http://theshinsun.tumblr.com/)! You are amazing and I appreciate the help!!

Kagami rubbed his face into his pillow, the action a daily occurrence as it helped wake him up. It contributed to his bedhead more than the entire night did, but he couldn’t help the necessary pillow rub. He also stretched, a lot. He generally slept in a strange ball of limbs and he needed to feel his muscles working, the large stretch and roll onto his back helping as much as the face rubbing. Unfortunately, Kagami’s body worked on autopilot as he woke, his brain not yet up to the task, and as he stretched his arm came into contact with a very solid, warm mass of flesh next to him, the sensation making him jump and twist around.

 

Aomine. Aomine Daiki. In my bed. Sex. Sex with Aomine. Mind-blowing sex.

 

Ah yes, now his brain was slowly starting to piece together the fuzzy puzzle that was the night before. Staring down at the man next to him, Kagami’s mind provided him with detailed images of the previous evening, the memories waking his entire body up much faster than any face rubbing or stretching could. Looking down, he stared at the tent in the sheet draped over his hips. Yes, his body was definitely awake now.

 

A soft moan and a shift from Aomine had the redhead looking back over. The artist was on his stomach, his face turned towards Kagami’s as it was pushed into the pillow, his arms up under it. The sheet was barely covering his naked butt as Kagami let his eyes wander up and down his back, admiring the flawless skin covering perfect muscles. Plus the tattoo covering the artist’s back was breathtaking. Kagami frowned, his eyes doing a double take.  Tattoo? Looking more intently at Aomine’s back, Kagami inspected the black artwork that rippled over the artist’s perfect skin.

 

The piece was large, spanning from the top of Aomine’s shoulder blades down to his lower back. They were wings, done in a way that made them look as if they were pulled into the artist’s body, folded against his back. Kagami reached out, not being able to hold back, and traced a dark line. The wings were nothing but bone, not fluffy and soft, but instead sharp and deadly in their beauty. They were skeletal wings, the bone outline suggesting that the wings themselves had been burnt off, the detail so fine Kagami imagined he could see charred pieces of feathers still lingering. Whoever had done the piece was beyond talented, possibly more talented than Aomine, but as Kagami stared at them, a sadness washed over him. He didn’t know the meaning behind them, or if there even was one, but the sight of them made Kagami want to wrap his arms around the man next to him and never let go; almost as if he could will the missing feathers to come back on their own.

 

“Taiga.”

 

Red eyes slowly moved up to connect with lazy blue ones, Aomine steadily watched as his back was inspected. Kagami didn’t say anything as he leaned down and kissed the artist, slow and deep, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Aomine moaned softly into the kiss and gently rolled the redhead under him, settling his weight on top of Kagami as the redhead’s large hands splayed across his back, the golden skin of his hands a stark contrast to the dark ink. Aomine felt Kagami grip his shoulder blades particularly tight, the redhead sighing with pleasure as he tipped his head to the side, giving Aomine’s lips access to his neck.

 

“Daiki.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later and both men were still lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other as they stared softly, studying the other’s face, committing it to memory. Aomine had never smiled so much before, his cheeks hurting as he watched Kagami go from cute to flustered to annoyed then back to impossibly cute. He enjoyed teasing the other man, loved watched his ears turn red when he was embarrassed. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through the messy red strands that were sticking up in sharp angles, enjoying the way Kagami shut his eyes and sighed at his touch. With any other person, Aomine would have been up and out the door, maybe grabbing a shower; he generally didn’t like to stay and get close. Now though, he could barely tear his eyes away from Kagami’s face, let alone think of leaving the redhead.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kagami grumbled, his eyes still closed as Aomine stroked his hair.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m a cute puppy  or something for you to take home.”

 

Aomine laughed, the sound carefree and filling the room, “I don’t think anyone would think someone as big as you is cute.”

 

Intense red eyes snagged his as Kagami leaned in towards his face more, “So you don’t think I’m cute?”

 

Groaning, Aomine pressed his lips to Kagami’s speaking in between soft kisses, “I think you’re fucking adorable, now shut up.”

 

Aomine felt the smile against his lips as he rolled both of them over, Kagami laying half over him now, Aomine’s hands sliding soothingly up and down the redhead’s back, enjoying the feel of warm, naked skin. Just as the kiss started heating up and Aomine’s hands slid down to cup Kagami’s perfect ass, a loud knock rang out through the apartment. Moaning with annoyance, Kagami pulled away and looked towards the door to the hallway, his face scowling at the interruption.

 

“I have no idea who that would be.”

 

Leaning up, Aomine licked the exposed skin on his neck, sucking it hard to leave a red mark, his voice husky as he kneaded Kagami’s ass cheeks.

 

“Then just forget it.”

 

Kagami practically melted under the artist’s attention, his head tilting back as Aomine’s tongue ran up the length of his throat, teeth lightly nibbling at his Adam’s apple, the feeling sending a jolt of arousal to Kagami’s hips as he jerked forward. Aomine moaned into his neck as he gripped his ass harder, pushing his own hips up to meet the movement. As soon as the sheet was falling away, their throbbing cocks so close to touching again, another round of knocks came, these louder and much more insistent.

 

Both men growled and cursed whoever was at the door, Kagami pushing himself up to find sweatpants as Aomine lay back in annoyance, his cock practically weeping from the loss of contact.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Kagami shot back as he walked with purpose towards the door.

 

Snatching it open, Kagami realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, the cold air hitting him hard, the feeling making him curse. The next thing he realized was Kuroko and a pretty blonde were standing at his doorway, the blonde smiling cheerfully as Kuroko stared at him with his usual, expressionless face.

 

“Kagami-kun, please try to greet people more politely. Cursing at someone at the door is rude.”

 

The redhead scowled down at his best friend, “Kuroko, you ass! Why are you here so early on a Saturday?”

 

“Kise-kun and I came to get you for breakfast, although considering the time it would be more of a lunch. Are you just waking up Kagami-kun?”

 

“Kagamicchi! It’s so cold out here! Let us inside please!!”

 

The high pitched whine had the redhead wincing and scowling at the blonde, Kise doing nothing but smiling in return.

 

“No, I’m….busy. Thanks for the offer, but I can’t come eat right now. I’ll have to get back to you guys later.”

 

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed slightly, his head cocking to the side as he took in Kagami’s state of undress and messy hair. His eyes stopped on the collection of dark marks littering over the redhead’s neck, the sight making the corner of his lips twitch up slightly.

 

“What are you so busy with Kagamicchi? I wanted to eat and then play basketball! We always do that on Saturdays!”

 

Kise pouted at Kagami, and he felt slightly guilty as it was very true, they did do that on Saturdays. But he desperately wanted to get back to bed with Aomine; the sexy artist beat out food and even basketball, in his opinion. Just as he was about to reject Kise again, a dark arm was slung over his shoulder, a hot body pressed to his as a lazy voice sounded out next to his ear.

 

“You’re taking too long, Taiga. Who’s here?”

 

Aomine looked around the redhead, noticing Kuroko and Kise, the blond's face shocked at seeing him, the shorter man not seeming surprised at all.  Typical Tetsu.

 

“Aominecchi?!”

 

“Ahh Kise don’t be so loud in the morning, it’s annoying. Why are you guys here? You’re interrupting my good mood.”

 

Kagami frowned at the man who was currently hanging all over him, Aomine’s chin resting cutely on his shoulder, the sight making his lips curl up automatically. Aomine caught his smile and grinned back, winking at him playfully.

 

Neither man was listening as they stared at one another, Aomine wrapping his arms around Kagami’s waist now, moving to rub his face over the redhead’s neck, kissing just below his hairline. Kagami’s cheeks got pink as he remembered his friends were still watching them. Aomine didn’t pull away as he spoke, his voice harsher now.

 

“Tetsu, Kise, go away so we can go back to bed. Unless of course you’d like us to just continue right here.”

 

Kagami groaned in embarrassment, his head hitting the door still in his hands as Aomine chuckled behind him. Kise squeaked and flushed at the suggestion, Kuroko just smiling softly as he watched the two.

 

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, use protection and don’t bother your neighbors.”

 

“Kurokocchi!”

 

Kuroko reached over and took his boyfriend’s hand pulling him away before giving Kagami a smile and a nod, which he returned. He didn’t have to say anything to know Kuroko was handing them his blessing, something he didn’t realize he needed until the shorter man had given it. His heart felt so much lighter than it had before as he closed the door, listening to a loud Kise as he was tugged further and further from the apartment. He would have to thank Kuroko later on, but as he was pushed up against the door, teeth nibbling over his skin, a hard cock grinding against his ass, he decided that it would have to be much later on.

 

“Come back to bed with me, Taiga.”

 

Kagami nodded as a hand slid down over his stomach, sliding under the sweatpants waistband. They moved as fast as they could, but as Kagami was pushed up against a wall, his pants long gone and his leg being lifted around Aomine’s hip, he had a feeling they weren’t going to make it back to the bed anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was fluffy enough for you all!! I personally choked on it so... :) I apologize again for this chapter being late and a bit shorter, but I will be writing the next chapter tonight so it will hopefully be up within a week. It will have a bit of timeskip, but then we kind of start delving into Aomine's past, and an unexpected encounter with his mother. 
> 
> As always, you can come visit me at [my tumblr](http://aokagaisball-and-ballislife.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst when Aomine and Kagami run into Aomine's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long! I actually had it all done but have have zero time to upload it. I started school this semester so please bare with me while I get into a routine. I will try updating every week but it will most likely be every two weeks as my beta also goes to school. Be patient with us please! Thank you!!! :)

It had been four months since Aomine had met Kagami. Four short months of one-on-one’s, lunch dates, waking up to messy red hair on the weekends, holding hands as they walked, and a million other things that caused Aomine to grin randomly throughout the day. His clients had commented on it, saying he looked happier, younger, than normal. He had tried to hide it, but as soon as he heard the chime from his door ring, his head immediately snapped up, hoping it was his boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend _ .

Aomine had never had a boyfriend. Sure he had been with men before, but never been in a relationship with them. He had honestly only ever been in a couple relationships with women, both ending when they wanted him to be more active in their relationship, something he couldn’t find the motivation for. But not now, not with Kagami. He texted, called, and visited Kagami every chance he got. Sometimes even working one wall away seemed like too much distance, and the urge would come over him to go over and actually see his boyfriend in person. Maybe that made him seem clingy and overly attached, but…who cared. Especially when he got to watch the big redhead carefully spray his flowers and plants, whispering to them as he gently spread their leaves apart to help them grow. Which he just happened to be doing at the moment Aomine stopped by his shop that day. He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, captivated by the sight of Kagami telling a daisy that it was growing so strong and to keep up the good work. Honestly, how could he resist something so cute?

“What?” Kagami turned to look at Aomine, his forked brows tilted in amusement.

Aomine realized after a moment he had said the last part aloud, his shock quickly erased as he sauntered forward and wrapped his arms around the other man, kissing his cheek and speaking directly in Kagami’s ear.

“I said, why do I even try resisting you when you’re so cute?”

Kagami squirmed in his arms, pushing him away with a mock glare, “I’m not cute. I’m fuckin’ manly. Look at these guns.”

Aomine watched Kagami hold his arms up and flex, his biceps extremely obvious in the tight grey shirt he wore. He clapped sarcastically, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes yes, fuckin’ manly, a tiger in hiding.”

Red eyes narrowed at him, “I don’t think you’re being very honest, Aho.”

Shrugging, Aomine slowly lifted his shirt up, revealing his defined abs and chest, “I mean, I’m just trying to give you the spotlight. It’s so hard though when you’re opponent looks like this.”

His smirk grew more sinful as Kagami’s eyes glued to his body, his tongue swiping over his lips, “Umm yeah…well…you definitely look…fuck…I don’t even think those are real.”

Aomine laughed, dropping his shirt as he reached for his boyfriend again, enjoying their typical banter, “You should since you’re the one who is licking and biting them all the time,  _ Baka. _ ”

Kagami growled at the nickname but leaned in anyway, and Aomine smiled against his lips even as he heard him grumbling between kisses.

“Ah see Shin-chan! I told you Kagami wouldn’t care if we made out in the back, he does it too!”

Kagami pulled away, much to Aomine’s annoyance, both men looking towards the back of the shop at the other two figures present now. Takao’s hair was obviously disheveled and Midorima’s glasses were slightly tilted. The latter had a frown on his face as he eyed Kagami and Aomine.

“Kagami, please don’t do that in the shop, especially where customers could see you.”

Aomine leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his eyes locked with Midorima’s as he spoke, “You mean we should do it in the back instead?”

Midorima went rigid and red at the tease, Takao simply laughed next to him. Kagami rolled his eyes at all three of them, pulling out of Aomine’s grasp to put the spray bottle away.

“Come on, it’s closing time. Grab all your stuff before I lock up. Aomine if you want dinner at my place then we have to stop at the store.”

Nodding, Aomine walked back over to his own store to close for the night, finishing within an easy ten minutes, his coat and scarf in hand. It was still cold outside, but sunny now, the worst of winter having come and gone. He didn’t ride his bike during winter, but he had quickly realized that it was much better walking with Kagami everywhere. Then he could hold his boyfriend’s hand as much as he wanted.

He grinned as he remembered them trying it for the first time. It was more awkward than when they had slept together, their fingers not matching up the first few times, Aomine getting frustrated enough to stop in the middle of the sidewalk and grab Kagami’s hand properly. Kagami hadn’t said anything, but Aomine had seen the slight red on his ears. Even so, the redhead had grasped his hand tightly as they had walked, something he now did automatically.

Aomine waited as the three men exited the flower shop, Kagami locking the door and checking it. Aomine had teased him about it, because honestly, who would steal a bunch of flowers? His boyfriend had surprised him when he answered so genuinely that Aomine had felt like a complete ass.

_ “I check it so the door stays shut tight. In the winter I have to keep the shop temperature up for them and if the door was cracked because I didn’t lock it right, they could easily die from the cold.” _

Aomine had realized a month into their relationship that Kagami didn’t mess around with his flowers, and that his shop was precious to him. Although, he could relate. Kagami had tried to peek into his sketchbook once, and he had slammed his hand down on the cover. He hated people looking at his unfinished art, and thankfully after explaining, Kagami had nodded in understanding and not tried looking again.

Their relationship was like that a lot lately. They were figuring each other’s habits and preferences out, their moods brushing up against each other, sometimes turning into a heated argument. That always ended with someone apologizing and usually amazing make-up sex, something Aomine couldn’t really complain about. As cute as his boyfriend was around his flowers, he was a beast behind closed doors.

“Aomine? You’re zoning out again.”

Snatching the hand waving in front of his face, Aomine smiled, “I was just thinking about how you look in bed, Taiga.”

A loud whoop of laughter and a dramatic sigh let Aomine know that Takao and Midorima were still present. The face his boyfriend was making had Aomine cringing inwardly _. Maybe I should’ve kept that to myself. _

Kagami leaned in, a sweet smile on his face as he spoke, his words laced with steel, “You talk about me in bed around other people again, Daiki, and you will be sleeping in your own apartment.”

_ Definitely should’ve kept it to myself. _

Kagami walked past him, grumbling angrily under his breath, followed by Midorima who didn’t bother looking at him. Takao was last, the short man throwing his arm around his shoulders, chirping happily in his ear as Aomine watched in annoyance as Kagami walked further away.

“Don’t worry Aomine-kun, it was bound to happen to one of us. Better it you than me.”

Aomine glared at the man next to him, “Thanks a lot.”

Shrugging the arm off, Aomine jogged after his boyfriend, already missing the way Kagami’s hand felt in his.

* * *

 

_ Stupid boyfriend. Stupid Aho. _

“Taiga come on. I was just messing around. Forgive me?”

Kagami saw the way his boyfriend made his eyes big and innocent, the way he had the tip of his tongue between his teeth playfully. Not for one second did Kagami think that Aomine was actually sorry, but he was weak to his boyfriend’s adorable face, the face he only made to get back on Kagami’s good side. Sighing dramatically, he shoved the basket into Aomine’s arms, looking at him angrily.

“Fine. You have to carry the stuff though.”

Aomine wisely decided to keep his mouth shut, and, with a wide grin, dutifully carried the basket, following Kagami around the store as he picked up and inspected meat, vegetables, fruits, and other necessary items. As he was putting an onion into the basket he saw a large box of cookies.

“Aomine, why are there cookies here?”

Looking up at his boyfriend, he had to bite his lip from laughing loudly as Aomine looked down into the basket with perfectly rehearsed shock.

“What?! I have no idea how those…there must be a ghost somewhere. It insists we get these cookies. It’s best not to fuck with ghosts, Taiga.”

The last part was whispered as Aomine suspiciously looked around the store, the act making Kagami snort and chuckle.

“You’re such a dumbass, Daiki.”

Aomine slung an arm around Kagami’s shoulders as they walked down the next aisle, “But I’m your dumbass so congratulations.”

Another snort and Kagami was playfully elbowing his boyfriend in the side, Aomine simply laughing and kissing his cheek before walking off to find more things the “ghost” might want. Looking at the assortment of soup stock, Kagami rubbed his chin thoughtfully, almost not hearing the soft voice to his left until the woman was practically standing on his feet.

“Ah I’m sorry! Did you need to get something? I’ll move.”

The woman smiled, the sight filled with sadness, her eyes slightly droopy as she gazed up at him, “No, it’s not that. I was wondering if you could tell me about the man you were with.”

Kagami studied the woman for a long moment. She was light skinned, but had long hair, long dark blue hair to be precise. Her eyes were also blue, the sadness making them darker than what they probably were normally. She was short, probably only coming up to Kagami’s chest, her body seemed strong, not frail as an older woman might have. Overall, she looked to be in her late forties, her face pulled in a harsh frown. Kagami wondered what she had gone through to receive that grim expression.

“What did you want to know about him exactly?”

The woman seemed surprised he hadn’t answered her outright, but even as innocent as she seemed, Aomine was his boyfriend, and he wasn’t sharing his personal information with a random stranger.

“I just wanted to know if he was…happy. He seemed so happy with you just now.”

Kagami nodded, “I think so…”

The woman’s blue eyes filled with tears as she smiled up at him, “What is your name if you wouldn’t mind me asking?”

Kagami stared in confusion, something nagging at the back of his brain as he looked at the woman. She reminded him of someone. The blue hair and eyes of course screamed Aomine, but if that was the case, wouldn’t this be a relative of his?

“Kagami Taiga. And you are?”

“My mother,” the voice was void of emotion as it sounded next to his ear, something that Kagami had never heard come from his boyfriend.

Looking to the right, he studied Aomine’s face, the expression matching his voice: completely emotionless. Looking back at the woman in front of them, he watched as she stared at Aomine, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, her hands wringing the front of her shirt. Kagami had no idea what had happened in Aomine’s past. They hadn’t talked about it much; Aomine seemed to want it to be left alone, something Kagami tried to respect. But as he watched Aomine’s mother try to find the words, her son simply staring at her, Kagami couldn’t help his next actions. He was probably going to regret this later, but as of right now, he needed to do something.

Standing in front of his boyfriend, his back blocking Aomine’s intense stare, Kagami bent over in a polite bow, looking up at the woman with a kind smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Let me try again; I am Kagami Taiga and am your son’s boyfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aomine-san.”

Kagami could practically feel the steam and anger emitting from Aomine behind him, but he stood up straight, ignoring his boyfriend for the moment as the woman in front of him smiled. It was a genuine smile, the darkness in her eyes receding for a moment.

“How kind of you Kagami-kun, thank you. I’m so glad Daiki has found someone special like you. I was so worried he wouldn’t find anyone. Ah and yes, it’s lovely to meet you as well.”

Kagami mentioned towards the food basket his boyfriend was holding, still pointedly ignoring the man behind him.

“We were going to go make dinner after leaving here, would you like to join us, Aomine-san?”

The hand on his arm was strong and tight, insistent enough for Kagami to glance back at his boyfriend. The look Aomine gave him was far from teasing and full of disapproval, but as Kagami looked back at Aomine-san, the relief on her face pulled at his heart.

“Would that really be alright? I’m not so sure Daiki would want my company…” as she trailed off, uncertain, Kagami grabbed the basket from his boyfriend and guided her towards the counter.

“Not to worry. If Daiki doesn’t want to join us, then I’ll gladly cook dinner for his charming mother. I live kind of far from here though.”

Aomine-san smiled brightly again, “I live only a block away. If you don’t mind coming over I’m sure I can help you cook something.”

Kagami looked down at the woman with a kind smile. She was so small, so unsure. She reminded him of his daisies at his shop. They were such fickle flowers, but all they really needed was attention and they bloomed into beautiful, bright blossoms. He couldn’t simply push this woman aside, especially since she was Aomine’s mother.

“Sounds great. Daiki come on, we’re going to your mother’s for dinner.”

Aomine-san smiled so earnestly at him that he couldn’t help but grin and offer her his arm. The smile was just like Aomine’s, softer and smaller, and maybe a little less bright, but it was the same smile that tugged on his heart every morning. There was no way he could let her leave alone, sad and unneeded. Even as he felt his boyfriend glaring at the back of his head in silent anger, Kagami politely walked with Aomine-san out of the store, letting her lead him to her house.

* * *

 

Aomine couldn’t say anything as he followed Kagami and his mother down the street. His hands were shaking he was so angry. He didn’t know why exactly, but the idea of someone as kind as Kagami finding out about his poisoned past had him on edge. What if his boyfriend hated him after finding out about it all? Would he leave him like everyone else? As the house came into view, he had to stop himself from turning and walking away. He hadn’t been back to his childhood home in nearly ten years; the building was full of pain and tears. He had been kicked out, banished. He stopped at the gate, his body shaking too much to go any further. He didn’t think he could go inside, not as his past came rushing towards him.

“Daiki, are you okay?”

He looked up into concerned red eyes, Kagami walking back towards him as his mother stopped near the steps. She looked as if she was about to cry as she watched him. Her voice was cracked and soft as she spoke directly to him.

“He isn’t here Daiki, he has long since gone. This isn’t his home anymore. You can come back inside now...Please.”

Aomine sneered at his mother even as Kagami set a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Oh? Is that what it takes to allow me back inside? Is that how much you care about me? Only to allow me back inside once he’s gone?”

Aomine hated what he was saying as his mother’s tears streamed down her face, but he couldn’t close his mouth. She had kicked him out. She had forced her only child out into the cold when he was barely sixteen and had nowhere to go. She had sided with his bastard father even as the man had beat him. He couldn’t control the anger simmering inside of him right now, his hands clenched on top of the gate.

“I’m so sorry. I know it isn’t enough; it won’t ever be enough. But it’s all I can give you. I love you, I never stopped loving my son. But I was too reliant on him, too dependent. I am a horrible excuse for a mother. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I do love you. I love you so much, Daiki.”

His mother was weeping now, her head bent as she sobbed into her hands. He watched, his heart lurching at the sight. He hated seeing his mother cry. He had hated it his whole life, and normally he would do everything to stop her tears, but now? He looked away instead, his eyes on his boyfriend who was gripping the grocery bags tight in silence. Pushing away from the gate, Aomine gave the redhead a cruel smile.

“Isn’t this nice, Taiga? Welcome to my old home. Aren’t you glad we came?”

Aomine wanted someone to yell at him, someone to stop his words, and Kagami was the only one around to fulfill that, but once again, his hotheaded boyfriend surprised him. Kagami simply looked at him with strong, unwavering eyes, and spoke.

“Yes. Yes I am glad we came. I am sorry I forced this on you though, and you can stay pissed at me if you want, but I am going to take your mother inside and cook dinner for her, as I said I would.”

Kagami’s words got soft as he walked forward, a hand brushing over Aomine’s arm, “I’d really like to know you more, Daiki. You don’t have to hide this from me. I don’t care what happened in your past, not anymore. I know you aren’t the same person. Didn’t we already go through this?”

Aomine stared in disbelief at the redhead, watching as Kagami walked towards his mother, helping her inside. Kagami turned and gave him a sweet smile before disappearing behind the door. He couldn’t look away, his eyes trained on the worn wood, half-expecting Kagami to reappear. He did, and Aomine felt his heart stutter at the teasing grin his boyfriend gave him.

“You really aren’t going to come in and eat this amazing stir fry that I am making? I didn’t realize you were that much of an Aho.”

Kagami’s head ducked inside again, the tease making Aomine’s lips twitch upwards involuntarily.

_ Fucking tiger. _

Walking forward, Aomine climbed the stairs slowly to grab the doorknob. He took a moment to let out a deep breath before turning the handle to step inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Not too bad with angst I think, but next chapter we will learn about Aomine's past in more detail and see how Kagami handles it. As always, big thank you to my beta, [Shinsun](http://theshinsun.tumblr.com), for being awesome. Thank you for putting up with my mood swings, Shin-chan!! 
> 
> My tumblr as always is [here](http://aokagaisball-and-ballislife.tumblr.com), so come talk to me about this story or aokaga in general! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is Aomine's angsty/sad past. There is mentions of rape and abuse so please be aware, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!! I have lessened my work load so hopefully I will be able to update more often. Thank you for being so patient with me!! I hope you enjoy this!

Even with Kagami’s light teasing, as soon as Aomine stepped foot into his childhood home his chest started to tighten. His eyes traveled over the living room and kitchen area, scenes of his childhood playing out in his mind, the sound of his father yelling and his mother crying filled his ears. He scratched his left cheek, remembering the punch that was dealt to him the night he left for good.

“Aomine?”

Looking up into Kagami’s eyes, he tried to move forward, but his knees locked, feet planted to the entrance. He saw his mother poke her head out of the kitchen, her face hopeful at first then sad as she stared. He knew what she was thinking, and she was right. This wasn’t his home anymore, this was a building with painful memories, and he really couldn’t be here. He stared into her familiar eyes, his emotions swirling. He felt the anger rise in him, the pain, the years of suffering. He wanted to yell at her for throwing him away, but he refused to open his mouth. He wouldn’t yell at her, not like _he_ did. He wasn’t like his father. No matter how hurt he was, he would never make his mother cry like that.

“Daiki I’m sorr-“

“I heard you before,” his voice was hard as he watched her, cutting her off before she could go into another round of apologies.

Thankfully, Kagami was quiet this time as he stood to the side, his red eyes absorbing the scene before him. Aomine didn’t know if he could get through this with the other man pushing him further. He knew Kagami was right to bring him here, that he needed to face this, but he was at the edge of handling it. Another push and he wasn’t going to be able to leave without hurting someone’s feelings and he certainly didn’t want it to be Kagami’s, or his mother’s.

Directing his attention to the woman before him he took a deep inhale through his nose, focusing on his lungs and chest expanding before releasing it slowly, his body shaking a little less.

“Why?”

He didn’t need to ask more. His mother’s eyes got wide with pain before they squeezed shut, almost as if she was reliving the scene in her head. Her voice was tight and full of pain as she spoke.

“I don’t have an explanation that is good enough, because nothing will ever be ok to excuse my actions that night. I have gone over it countless times in my mind, trying to understand my actions. But it’s useless. I was too dependent on him, I didn’t think I could make it without him, but then that’s exactly what he wanted, I realize that now. And when you…when what happened to you and Momoi was revealed, I wasn’t able to get past the shock. I should’ve listened to you.”

Her eyes opened as she paused, the pain, guilt, and regret in the blue orbs made Aomine clench his jaw.

“I was wrong Daiki, so wrong and I hurt you more than a mother ever should. I can’t change what happened, although I truly wish I could. All I can do is try my best to support the man you are right now. I understand if you don’t want me in your life, but I will do my best to support you from the side. I am extremely proud of you, Daiki, and proud you are my son,” her voice broke at the end, her eyes filling with tears once again.

Aomine took another deep breath before speaking, his own voice wavering, “How do you know the man I am? How do you know you wouldn’t be disgusted by my life and what I’ve done?”

His mother smiled softly, the sight something he missed more than he thought, “Momoi visits regularly and tells me all about you. She shows me your work and pictures. I cut out the article in the paper when you won that award a few years back. I know what kind of man you are, Daiki, even without all that stuff though. You are my son and that’s enough for me.”

Sighing, Aomine rubbed his face and toed his shoes off slowly, his voice shaky and tired from the amount of emotions running through him. Walking forward until he was a few feet from his mother, he looked down at her and gently spoke.

“So what’s for dinner?”

It was a question he had asked countless times after coming home from school, games, or just being gone. No matter what was happening, whether his father was home or not, dinner was always a sacred part of his mother’s and his relationship. It was an unspoken truce between them, where they were on the same side and working towards the same thing.

He watched as his mother smiled wide, the look brightening her face even as tears spilled from her eyes, “I think that’s up to Kagami-kun, wasn’t it?”

Both of them looked over at the redhead, Kagami smiling softly at them. He had to clear his throat before talking, something that made all of them chuckle.

“I think it was stir fry, although after all of that I’m willing to make anything.”

Aomine laughed, “Even teriyaki burgers?”

Kagami’s instant glare had Aomine’s mother laughing loudly, “Do you eat anything besides teriyaki burgers?!”

* * *

 

The walk home was silent, the air thick around them. Kagami had tried to keep the dinner light, Aomine’s mother smiling and chatting about Aomine when he was little, something he had enjoyed immensely. He had looked over a few times and seen a blank expression on his boyfriend’s face, his eyes staring off, his memories obviously taking up his thoughts. Kagami tried to ignore it, tried to let whatever had happened in the past go, but it grew, the need to know. He had been warned, by Aomine himself, that he didn’t have a great past, rather one that haunted him, but what could be so bad to break apart an entire family?

Aomine walked behind him as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, the air seeming to choke him at this point. He really didn’t want to bring it up but…

“I’ll tell you inside.”

Kagami’s eyebrows rose as he looked behind him, mouth open to retort but stopping as he saw the serious expression on Aomine’s face. Nodding instead, he let them both into the apartment, turning on lights as he entered.

“You want something to drink?”

A loud sigh came from the living room as Aomine flopped onto the couch, “Ahh yeah, a beer if you have it.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Grabbing two beers, Kagami twisted the tops off as he set them on his coffee table, sitting on the other side of the couch next to his boyfriend, watching the man take a long drink. He loved the way Aomine’s lips pressed to the bottle, his eyes closed as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. At any other time he might have leaned forward and licked his way up that neck to the piercing he loved, but as Aomine’s eyes opened, he braced himself for whatever was going to come.

“You have to listen to the end.”

Kagami frowned as he stared, “What?”

Aomine looked over at him with sad eyes, “The end, Taiga. Just listen to the whole thing before reacting.”

Nodding, Kagami settled back into the arm of the couch, “Ok. I will.”

Sighing heavily again, Kagami watched as Aomine set his drink down and leaned back into the cushions, his voice tired as he started.

“When I was younger I played basketball. I was really good, the best, no one could beat me. It became…impossible for people to beat me. So I gave up. I stopped going to practice at first, then games, then I just stopped. I started doing other things, like fucking around with girls, sleeping days away, going to clubs and getting into trouble. Satsuki was with me the whole way though. She tried every day to get me back to playing ball. She would bring me my homework and tell me about tests, and basically got me through high school. I guess she’s more like a big sister than a little one. Anyway, once we got out of high school we got into the same university, mostly due to Satsuki’s hard work, and we hung out a lot. She started going to clubs with her friends and I’d tag along cause…well a lot of them were really fucking hot and they loved me. Bad boy or some shit.”

Aomine scowled at the memory before continuing.

“I should say this too I guess, my dad hated me quitting ball. He was so pissed at me. He was a huge dick. He yelled at my mom and me regularly, gambled away the money, and basically blamed his entire life on us. As I went to university it didn’t get better. He fuckin nagged at me constantly about playing ball again and how my talent was wasted on a failure like me. He was dad of the fucking year.”

Another scowl, this time anger coating his face.

“Whatever though. I just shrugged it off and did whatever I wanted. It wasn’t like he could stop me. One night I went to a club with Satsuki and her friends, same as any other night, but I was bored. Bored to the point that I was either going to start some shit or really needed to fuck someone. That’s how I took my frustration out at that point. There was this guy at the bar that caught my eye though, so I went with option two. I’d never done anything with a guy, but a hole is a hole right? Or at least that’s what I thought. So we went out into the alley and he instantly got on his knees. It wasn’t any different for me. I came and was about to go further but then I heard a crash a bit further up the alley, like someone had knocked over a trash can or something. It wasn’t the crash that really got me but the high pitched gasp that came next.”

Kagami watched Aomine look down at his lap, his fists clenched as he continued.

“I ended up pushing the guy I was with away and headed towards the sound. I saw him first. That bastard…” Aomine growled the words out, his eyes getting black with anger.

“He was bent over her, pushing her legs apart. Her skirt and underwear were ripped and she was crying, but his hand was on her throat so she couldn’t scream. I saw all of it, but didn’t move. It was like I was frozen in place. But then I saw the pink hair and…I just blanked out. I don’t remember grabbing him or hitting him, or being pulled away by Satsuki screaming for me to stop. I don’t remember anything until she was in front of me, trying to calm me down. I remember the blood on my hands though, and how it got on her as she struggled to stop me. And that’s how they found us, the cops. They found her clothes ripped with blood on them and blood on my hands, in a dirty alleyway. They didn’t wait two fuckin seconds for an explanation before they tackled me.”

Kagami took a deep breath, the images Aomine was painting making his head swim. Of course that wasn’t the end of it, Aomine’s voice continuing.

“My parents came to the police station to get me. All they heard was “your son is being charged with attempted rape.” Even after Satsuki cleared everything up and I was released with no official charges, my dad didn’t listen. As soon as we got home he punched me for the first time. I didn’t really see it coming, and man did that old man have some power. He dropped me in one punch and started wailing on me. Grabbed my shirt and everything. Hit me over and over until blood was dripping down my face. I remember him getting right in my face and saying “you’re a fucking disgrace to this family.” And I just snapped. I laughed so hard right in his face. It was hilarious because he didn’t even know why I was out in the alleyway in the first place. But, well…me being me, I just had to tell him.”

Kagami sucked in a sharp breath, Aomine looking over at him with a knowing face.

“Yeah I know right? Dumb idea. “You should be proud of me that I saved Satsuki, although I was only out there cause I was getting my dick sucked by some dude.” That’s what I said, right to his enraged face. He hit me so hard I blacked out for a few minutes. I woke up and was on the front step, outside. He had tossed me out like a piece of garbage. I remember him saying don’t ever come back and I don’t have a son, and shit like that, but it was the look on my mother’s face when I stared at her. I was barely eighteen and had nowhere to go. I didn’t even have a job. I was beaten and bloody, and was being kicked out of my only home. And she just stood there. She wasn’t crying or trying to stop him, or doing anything. She just fuckin stood there and let him close the door on me.”

Kagami had moved at some point in the story, his arm going around Aomine’s shoulders, his body leaning into his boyfriend’s as he listened. His heart hurt as he listened. He knew Aomine had been through some rough times but this was further than he ever could have expected. It was a long pause before Aomine started again, his voice smoother now.

“I had nowhere to go, and didn’t know anyone besides Satsuki, and her parents weren’t letting me near her at that point. I hadn’t talked to Tetsu in years and none of my friends were really close to me, not enough to ask for a room. So I called Akashi.”

“Akashi?” Kagami cocked his head in confusion. He had never heard that name before.

Aomine nodded, “Yeah, Akashi Seijuro. He was the captain of my middle school team, and his contact info never changed. He was the only one that I could call, literally my last resort. He came from a rich family so I figured he would be able to spare a room for a night or something. I half expected him to not know who I was but that’s not really Akashi. He came and picked me up that night from a park bench I had hobbled too. Took me to his family’s private doctor and put me up for nearly a year. He didn’t live at his family home but he had a huge loft apartment with a few extra rooms. He is the one who got me into tattooing.”

Kagami’s heart tugged a bit as his boyfriend spoke. This Akashi sounded important to Aomine, obviously helping him in a time of extreme need. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but the jealousy he was feeling was a bit overwhelming. Either way, he kept his lips shut, his jealousy not needed in this moment, even he understood that.

“Akashi found my sketch books one day. My dad had thrown out all my stuff, as I figured he would. Threw it in trash bags into the can. I watched him do it from across the street. I was waiting to break in to grab it all, but he made it a lot simpler. Akashi found it all one night as I was showering. I came back to my room and he had it all spread out around him with that look in his eye. He told me flat out I was going to go to an art school and do something with all of this. I thought he was insane, but he offered to pay for it. I still have no idea why he did all of that for me. I think Akashi was really lonely at the time. He had had worse issues than me in school and obviously hadn’t built many relationships. I guess we were both in the same situation.”

Aomine shrugged before taking another long drink.

“I went to the same school he did, although he was just getting out as I started. He was going to be a tattoo artist as well, something that knocked me off my fuckin chair it was so surprising. If you ever meet him you’ll see why. His father is a huge business man and Akashi was supposed to follow in his footsteps. How he got into wanting to be a tattoo artist is beyond me, but he is the most successful artist in Japan now, even beating out some famous worldwide artists. He is the one who did my panther. He’s actually the only one who has ever tattooed me. He did my wings too.”

Aomine paused and looked at him for a moment, his voice soft now as he stared into Kagami’s eyes.

“The wings are me, Taiga. I’m broken on the inside, tainted. I’ve gone through so much shit and done so much stuff it has left stains on me. I’m not beautiful or innocent or even good; I haven’t been that way for a long time. The bones represent it all. I got them to remind myself of that. To put my head down, do my art, fuck a few people here and there, and not stain anyone else. That was how I lived my life. Then you fucking moved in next door with your bright flowers and perfect smile.”

Kagami watched as Aomine hung his head, the pain and weight of his past hanging over him. He took a deep breath before cupping Aomine’s face, lifting it back up to press their foreheads together.

“That was a shitty story.”

Aomine let out a dead laugh, “Yeah, well…that’s me.”

Kagami let his thumbs rub softly over Aomine’s cheeks before leaning in and kissing the man’s left temple. He moved over his forehead to his nose, pressing soft kisses to his face, letting his lips brush and caress the skin. He held his boyfriend tenderly as he moved, covering every inch of skin until he stopped just above Aomine’s lips. Looking up into blue eyes, he smiled softly before whispering.

“I think you’re beautiful, Daiki.”

Aomine started to speak but Kagami pressed their lips together to stop him, pulling back just enough to speak again.

“I don’t care if you agree. I don’t care about your past or what you’ve done. I know you’re a good man, no matter what you may think. You saved your best friend when she needed you the most. I know you stand up for yourself, no matter the consequences. You are a wonderful artist, a wonderful friend, and an even better boyfriend. I look at you and think you are the best man I know, and even after hearing all of your past, that hasn’t changed. So disagree if you want, but I will definitely prove to you how beautiful I believe you are, and someday you’re going to agree with me.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Aomine spoke, his voice rough with emotion.

“You’re pretty confident of yourself huh?”

Kagami grinned, “Only because it’s true.”

“Thank you, Taiga. I just…fuck…I don’t know what to say. I thought you’d be running in the other direction after hearing all that.”

Rubbing his forehead against Aomine’s playfully, Kagami laughed, “Nah, you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m definitely ok with that,” Aomine smirked.

Kagami let his tongue flick over the black hoop wrapped around his boyfriend’s lip, his pupils getting big as he whispered, “Just ok?”

Aomine’s hands slid to Kagami’s waist as he slowly licked over the redhead’s lower lip, “Maybe more than ok.”

“Show me,” Kagami barely had the chance to whisper the words before his lips were captured in a desperately hot kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT WAS SAD!!! *hugs Aomine* It will get a bit better I promise. Next chapter will be loving smut!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That smut I promised a freakin year ago. It was supposed to be loving but it turned out a bit more dirty than I expected. I felt Aomine needed this more in this situation but I mean...it does get loving somewhere. Idk...ITS SMUT! Also read to the end! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!! IM SO LATE AND SLOW AND IM SO SO SORRY!!! I have no excuse. I went through a bad writers block and haven't written anything for like 3 weeks. But I'm here now and hopefully this chapter of smut makes up for it. I will be doing my best to do regular updates, at least not waiting for a month this time. *winces* IM SO SORRY!!!

Kagami didn’t resist as Aomine pushed him down onto the couch, his shirt immediately being pushed up to his neck, a strong, dark hand palming over his abs to flick at his left nipple. The feeling had him moaning against the lips on his, the sound pulling a growl of arousal from Aomine, his fingers moving to lightly twist and pinch the erect nub. Kagami arched into the action, his hips thrusting up against the thigh between his legs. He could feel Aomine delving deeper into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on his tongue, his mind reeling with an onslaught of pleasure. Another tug on his nipple and his head was being thrown back, the kiss breaking as he gasped for oxygen. He felt Aomine attack his neck, the man whispering against his skin as he sucked and nibbled.

“Need you Taiga. Fuck..need you so much.”

Kagami reached up and gripped blue strands, jerking them until Aomine was forced to look up at him, their eyes locked as Kagami spoke.

“Take me Daiki. I’m yours. Take what you need.”

The sound of soft panting was all Kagami could hear as he stared at Aomine. The man in front of him was frozen, his eyes wide and wild with desire, his fingertips gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, his lips slightly parted as he took in what Kagami had said. Moving to grip both sides of his face, Kagami leaned in and crushed their lips together, enjoying the feel of a frozen Aomine against him, pulling back to repeat himself.

“Daiki take me. Please. Fuck me until we both can’t breathe. Use me until all you think of is me,” leaning past his cheek, Kagami licked Aomine’s ear before whispering against it, “Do it Daiki. Fuck me so hard that all I think about is you and your dick in my ass. Or can you not do it?”

The sound ripped from Aomine’s chest reverberated through Kagami’s body, his bones shaking with the echo it emitted throughout him. His throat was instantly grabbed firmly as blunt teeth sunk into the skin, his shout of surprise ignored as his pants and boxers were all but ripped from his body. He tilted his head as Aomine sucked deep purple marks into him, moving down his neck to his shoulder as if possessed to mark him. He moaned as his hair was pulled back, his head tilted to stare up at the dark figure now looming over him.

“Can’t do it?” Aomine leaned down to stare deep into wide red eyes, his mouth so close to Kagami’s that his lip ring scraped his lower lip as he spoke, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t ever want to leave me bed baby. Now suck.”

With that two fingers were harshly pushed into Kagami’s mouth, his lips and tongue instantly sucking them in, lapping over the digits until they were dripping as much as his cock. They were removed and immediately replaced with Aomine’s tongue, the man now intent on teasing him, his tongue barely flicking over his, the kiss more panting and needy grunts from Kagami than anything else. He grit his teeth and glared at Aomine after another teasing flick.

“Just fucking kiss me already.”

Aomine’s smirk was full of sinful promise, his voice just as teasing as his tongue, “Is that what you want? A kiss? Are you sure Taiga? Or do you want this?”

The fingers he had slicked early delved deep into his ass without any warning, the feeling burning as his flesh stretched around them, his hands gripping onto strong shoulders as he threw his head to the side, shouting.

“FUCK!”

A deep hum and Aomine was bending over him again, his lip ring brushing against his ear as he spoke, “You still want that kiss Taiga?”

Kagami couldn’t think as he panted, his nostrils flaring as his body shook. Aomine’s fingers were pressed right against his prostate, just sitting there, waiting for Kagami to rut against him. He had told Aomine to take him, to use him, but fuck, he hadn’t been expecting this.

His voice was filling his mind as he whispered huskily, “Do it Taiga. Show me how much you want me. I need it.”

The last three words were softer than the others, the sound making Kagami sob and sink his nails into Aomine’s flesh, his hips rolling, his ass pushed down into the fingers inside of him, the feeling instant relief, pleasure washing through him as his prostate was rubbed. He didn’t stop. He couldn’t. Not after that wave of pleasure; not after hearing Aomine’s words. He rolled and thrust his hips back, rutting and fucking himself on his boyfriend’s fingers, his face pushed into the back of the couch as he moaned and wreathed. He could hear harsh panting in his ear but he couldn’t focus. A particularly hard grind had him shouting to the ceiling, sweat sliding down the back of his neck to travel down his spine, his entire being focused on the pleasure coursing through him.

* * *

 

“Goddamn…”

Aomine’s voice was full of awe as he pulled back and stared down at his boyfriend. He hadn’t expected Kagami to fuck himself on his fingers. He had certainly hoped he would. He hadn’t been lying. He needed Kagami to need him. Maybe he had always needed that, but hadn’t found someone strong enough, or willing, to take all of him. But here someone was, laying beneath him, Aomine’s sexy as fuck florist who was fucking himself on his fingers. His jaw was slack as he watched Kagami’s hips roll back and forth, his hard cock bobbing against his lower stomach leaving a smear of sticky precum behind. Kagami’s shirt was bunched up under his arms, his big chest heaving with the movements he was making, his eyes clenched shut as his teeth sunk into his lower lip.

Aomine couldn’t take his eyes off him. Kagami had been right; Aomine wouldn’t be able to think of anything else except this, his whole world focusing only on the man beneath him.

“Fuck…” a small smile broke onto his lips as he watched Kagami for another long minute.

He realized just how close his boyfriend was getting as his hips strained up, his body shaking and his ass clenching around his fingers. Grinning evilly, he pushed Kagami’s hips down with his free hand and slowly removed his drenched fingers. His grin got bigger as Kagami growled and groaned at the loss, his red eyes wild and disoriented as he turned his head to stare up at Aomine.

“Mmm did you enjoy that Taiga?”

He watched as Kagami struggled with whatever sarcastic comment that came to mind then his pride, his teeth grinding together once again.

“Yeah.”

The word was short and to the point, Kagami’s eyes full of fire and challenge as he stared up at him. Aomine gave a breathy laugh in return, the sound possibly teasing to the redhead but full of amazement for himself. He had no idea what he had done to deserve someone like Kagami, but he certainly wasn’t going to question it. Pushing his own pants and boxers down over his ass, he fisted his cock, moaning at the feeling as he stared down at his boyfriend’s spread thighs.

“Damn baby…” he whispered, just imagining the feel of that tight ass clenching his cock.

A deep chuckle had him glancing up, Kagami’s face flushed as he gave him a cheeky grin, “You enjoying the view Daiki?”

He smirked as he used his left hand to push Kagami’s thigh up, exposing his slick hole even more, “Yeah.”

Neither of them said anything as Aomine rubbed the head of his cock over Kagami’s entrance, his eyes eating up the sight, his tongue flicking over his lip ring as he moaned softly. A soft push against his cock from Kagami and he was slipping inside, the heat and grip making him throw his head back, both his hands pressing down on the back of Kagami’s knees, keeping him spread as he sunk deeper and deeper into his burning heaven.

“Ahhh fuck…Daiki...” Kagami whispered harshly, his ass clenching even tighter as Aomine’s hips pressed tight to his ass cheeks.

Taking a few deep breaths before looking down, Aomine ground against the ass under him, his hips rolling in sexy, slow circles. He watched Kagami suck in a sharp breath, his arms going above his head to grip the arm of the couch, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Mmm you like that Taiga? My cock deep inside your ass…fuck you’re so hot and tight baby….I wanna pound you so hard….so hard until your screaming my name…need it…need you.”

Aomine knew he was rambling but as he starting moving, shallowly thrusting into his boyfriend, the friction on his cock fried his composure, his thoughts spilling out as he moved in and out, back and forth, more and more of his cock sliding out before pushing back in until only the tip of his cock was inside, his voice breaking as he dug his nails into Kagami’s legs.

“Need you so much Taiga. Baby please…let me…”

His face was gripped again before he realized Kagami had sat up, the position making the grip around his tip even tighter, a deep groan leaving him as his eyes were forced to meet his boyfriend’s.

“You have me. All of me. I’m all yours, I told you that. Take me, all of me, and give me all of you. Do it. I need you to do it Daiki.”

Letting out a cry of need, Aomine pushed Kagami back down, his body moving with him until he was hugging the man to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as he whispered.

“All mine Taiga.”

“All yours Daiki.”

His hips slammed forward, the movement jarring both of them, Kagami arching up into him, Aomine wrapping both arms around his boyfriend’s back to hold him tight as he bucked into him again. Kagami was moaning, gripping his back through his shirt, but Aomine couldn’t focus, his eyes shut as he let his hips swing freely now. His cock was on fire, the friction and heat spreading to his lower stomach, his gut clenching as he slammed faster and harder, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room along with Kagami’s moans and shouts. Aomine didn’t know if he was moaning or speaking; all he could do was hold Kagami tight and move faster, the fire between them burning him down to his very essence.

“Daiki…Ahhh fuck baby….ohhh fU-DAIKI!!”

His name being screamed louder than before had Aomine lifting his head, his hands planted on the couch now as his knees moved tight to the back of Kagami’s ass, the angle forcing his cock directing against Kagami’s prostate, his harsh thrusts breaking his boyfriend apart a few seconds later. He watched the pleasure on Kagami’s face as he came, felt the way he gripping his shoulders tight, his ass gripping him even tighter. The entire moment seemed to move in slow motion for Aomine: Kagami gripped tight in the pleasure that _he_ had brought him. When Kagami’s eyes opened a moment later, Aomine’s world came rushing towards him. He had just enough time to tip his head back and shout before his orgasm shot up his spine, his hips bucking forward as he filled Kagami up.

“TAIGA!!”

* * *

 

The silence was roared around them as they panted, Kagami’s thighs slightly shaking as Aomine’s arms did the same. Neither of them moved, their minds and bodies working on coming together again. Kagami’s heart was pounding throughout his body as he looked up at the man above him, Aomine’s bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead as his breathing started to slow. Emotion bubbled up faster than Kagami could react, his mouth open and forming words before he knew what they were.

Aomine’s eyes snapping open and staring down at him in shock had Kagami’s haze lifting in an instant.

“What did you just say Taiga?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D 
> 
> Next chapter will be all about Kagami's unknown words! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with my slow updates! I love you all for staying with me!


	16. Chapter 16

“What did you just say, Taiga?”

Kagami stared up at Aomine, his voice stuck in his throat as he opened his mouth. He was frozen under Aomine, his hands moving down to grip the cushion under him as he felt his heart beat erratically. Trying again, he licked his dry lips and opened them, his voice still refusing to come out. Aomine was watching him closely, his blue eyes full of an emotion Kagami couldn’t name. After a third try, Aomine moved to slide out of him, the feeling making him groan and sigh. He watched as Aomine stood up and headed to the kitchen only to immediately come back with a warm washcloth, using it to wipe both of them down. After throwing it aside, Aomine slid back onto the couch on his knees, his hands on either side of Kagami’s body as he stared down with soft eyes.

“Now, try again Taiga.”

Aomine’s voice was too soft, too soothing. Kagami had to close his eyes and steady himself against it. Did he want to repeat himself? Is that how he truly felt or was it just the emotions of the moment? What if he said it again and Aomine didn’t say it back? What if he did and then a year later left him like Kagami’s ex had? A forehead was placed to his, the feeling snapping him out of his spiral of nervousness.

“It’s ok. Just stop thinking and say it again. Please.”

Kagami’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, “Fuck. I’m…really afraid Daiki.”

A hand in his hair joined the warm forehead against his, Aomine’s voice still incredibly soft, “Of what?”

“That I’m gonna ruin our relationship.”

“Taiga, you do realize that people normally say these things and in general make relationships stronger, right?”

Kagami bit his lip and nodded, his eyes clenching shut, his past failed relationship flashing behind his eye lids.

“I know but…It’s just…the last time I said this, it ended up breaking my heart.”

Soft lips pressed gently to the corner of his left eye, Aomine whispering against his skin, “I promise to never break your heart Taiga. I love you too much to do that.”

Kagami’s eyes finally opened, the red orbs wide and full of shock as he stared directly into Aomine’s.

“What?”

Moving his hand down to cup his cheek, Aomine smiled softly before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Kagami’s lips, moving back just enough to speak.

“I said I love you too much to hurt you.”

Kagami didn’t realize his eyes were filling with tears until Aomine leaned in and kissed one away. Sniffling, he pushed his head into Aomine’s neck and cursed.

“Ah fuck. This is embarrassing.”

Chuckling, Aomine ran his fingers through his hair once again, “Yeah well, it would be less embarrassing if you answered me back baka.”

Laughing with tears still in his eyes, Kagami sat up and tackled Aomine, both of them rolling back so Aomine was laid out on his back before Kagami settled on top of him. Looking down, his heart rate finally slowed as he saw the smile directed up at him, Aomine’s face open and happy as he stared.

“I love you too Daiki. So fucking much.”

Aomine’s smile got impossibly big and he hugged Kagami’s waist, “Good. Now can we stop being embarrassing and have more sex?”

Kagami couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, his whole body feeling light and warm.

* * *

 

 Aomine leaned back in his chair, wiping away the extra ink from his clients arm. He admired the soft colors of the owl, the feathers blending perfectly into bright reds and yellows, the client wanting the colors for personal reasons. It didn’t matter to Aomine. Everyone had a story or reason for getting ink. He didn’t pry, just listened, offering them a head nod here or a hum there, letting the whole process speak for itself. This particular client had been silent, except for the heavy panting and pained sighs. He had done significantly better with the coloring than the outline, which was unusual considering it was generally the other way around.

Taking a quick picture of his finished work, Aomine reached for the clear wrap, placing it gently over the salve he had rubbed on. Taping the whole thing up, he leaned back completely this time, taking a glance at the man before him as he pulled the used needle out of his gun, throwing it away.

“You ok man?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it,” although his voice was still shaky, the man smiled.

Aomine nodded, shaking the guys hand as it was presented to him, “No problem, anytime. Happy you like it.”

The man nodded again, his smile even bigger now that he had calmed down a bit, “Yeah, I love it. It’s perfect. I’m really happy I decided to wait for you. You’re insanely popular.”  
 

Standing to show the guy out, Aomine couldn’t help but smile a bit, “Thanks. I’ve been doing this for a while now. It’s nice to be recognized.”

Holding the door open for him, Aomine shook the man’s hand one last time as he spoke, “Of course. You’re the best as far as I’m concerned. I’ll be back if I want another. Thanks again.”

One last nod and the man was walking down the street, Aomine standing with his door open as he checked out the picture he had taken. He messaged it immediately to Satsuki. She had tried to convince him to start an Instagram to show more people his work, but that had seemed like way too much of a bother. She had started one without him of course after his answer, demanding he at least send her pictures of his finished works so she could put them up. It had seemed like a fair deal.

A door jingling caught his attention, his head looking up to lock eyes with Kagami’s. Both of them stared at the other for a long moment, Kagami’s face getting slightly red as Aomine smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey. How’s work?”

Kagami looked down at a large potted plant next to him, then at the noise inside his shop. A man seemed to be yelling at another, one of them laughing gleefully. Aomine watched his boyfriend sigh, then smile back at him.

“Much better now.”

His own red tint hit his cheeks at Kagami’s smooth words, “Who taught you to be that smooth?”

Kagami laughed, the sound making Aomine’s gut clench tight, “I’ve always been like this. Why? Are you falling for me, Daiki?”

The teasing grin and tone had Aomine walking the few steps forward so he could lean into Kagami’s space, their lips only an inch apart. He whispered, knowing the husky tone set Kagami off, his boyfriend having admitted he loved his voice far too much.

“I already did Taiga. You could take a break from work and I could show you how much.”

Kagami moaned just loud enough for Aomine to hear. It was enough to have him pulling his boyfriend into his shop, pushing him up against the wall just inside the door, their lips hungrily searching for the others. Aomine couldn’t stop the satisfied sigh that left him upon feeling Kagami’s lips against his. He hadn’t known he missed his boyfriend so much considering he had seen him a few hours ago. Apparently that was too long, his arms clinging to Kagami as they pressed as close as possible. A tongue flicking over his had Aomine moaning deep in his chest, his body now slammed tight to Kagami’s, their kiss turning deep and sloppy, neither of them caring, their lust spiking dangerously. As soon as Kagami’s leg moved to wrap around Aomine’s hip, his door swung open wide, laughter spilling into his shop.

“Ah ha!! I told you I knew where he was Shin-chan!!”

Kagami broke the kiss, his head falling back against the wall with a loud thunk as Aomine turned to glare at the shorter, dark haired man.

“Who the fuck are you? And why the hell are you interrupting?”

The man wasn’t put off by Aomine’s harsh words or glare, “I am Takao, Shin-chan’s better half, and I am interrupting because my Shin-chan is too prude to do it himself. We have to steal Kagami-kun away from you now, Aomine-kun, but we promise to let you continue after work hours. But please make sure to clean up after yourselves, especially if you're going to be around the plants. They are delicate and innocent.”

Takao winked at them both with a genuinely pleased smile, Kagami sighing heavily as Aomine simply stared in surprise and amusement.

“I’m coming Takao. Just give me a minute and tell Midorima to hold his lucky item for two damn seconds.”

Takao gave a silly salute and waved, “Nice to meet you Aomine-kun.”

He was gone as fast as he had appeared, Aomine getting a vague sense of whip lash as silence surrounded them again. A firm push against his chest had him pulling back and standing away from Kagami, his eyes turning to study his boyfriend.

“Do you always work with them?”

Kagami laughed and sighed, the sounds running together, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Aomine patted his boyfriend’s shoulder with sympathy, “I’m so sorry.”

Kagami’s laugh was still ringing in Aomine’s ears long after he had left his shop.

* * *

 

Later that night, Aomine’s head was peacefully resting in Kagami’s lap as they both watched the tv. He didn't know the time, but it was almost time for bed considering how many times they had both yawned in the past five minutes. They weren’t watching anything exciting, just a lame late night game show that they stopped on nearly an hour ago. They had finished a round of not so quiet sex and had somehow left the tv on whatever channel it had ended up on in the middle of their movements. Aomine yawned once again before rolling onto his back to stare up at his boyfriend. He watched the pale light flicker across Kagami’s skin, his sharp features emphasized even more. Grinning to himself, he realized they had been together for a little over eight months now. It was the longest relationship Aomine had ever had and the only one he ever wanted to be apart of. Of course he kept that little corny line too himself, but his soft grin didn’t go unnoticed as red eyes looked down to meet his.

“What are you grinning for, Daiki?”

“Just thinking about how much I love you is all, Taiga.”

_Corny who?_

Aomine smile widened as Kagami rolled his eyes even though his pink cheeks showed his embarrassment. How he could still make the other man react so cutely after all this time was beyond Aomine, but he was certainly thankful for the skill. He was even more thankful when Kagami bent forward and pressed their lips together in short, sweet kisses.

“You’re so damn corny Aho. I love you too.”

Reaching up to thread his fingers through Kagami’s hair, their lips lazily moving together now, Aomine couldn’t think of any moment better in his life than this one. A sharp ringing breaking the peaceful moment had him scowling as he pulled away from Kagami.

“What the fuck?”

Kagami reached into his sweatpants and pulled his phone out, his eyes scanning the screen before looking at Aomine with a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry, but I have to take this.”

Letting out a sigh of his own, Aomine turned so his face was now to Kagami’s stomach, his mind thinking of a way to tease his boyfriend as he was on the phone until he actually head Kagami greet the caller.

“Hi dad. I’m fine. You? That’s good. No it’s kinda late, I was just going to head to bed. Yeah. Yeah, the shop is great. No. Yeah, I’m fine. Really? When? I see. No I’m excited, just surprised. Yeah. Yeah of course I’ll be there. Ok. I’ll check it in the morning for the details. Yeah. Yeah. Love you too. Night.”

Aomine waited, his eyebrows slightly raised in surprise. Of course Kagami had a dad, but he knew they didn’t talk much. Kagami had told him it wasn’t out of any drama, but rather his dad was in America and extremely busy so they just didn’t have the time. As he listened, he didn’t hear any negative tones from Kagami, his face relaxed as he gently played with Aomine’s hair, his eyes casually glancing around the room. Aomine wondered what a relationship like that with his father would have felt like. After a moment of contemplating it he decided it was too alien to even imagine. As Kagami hung up and put his phone aside Aomine turned his head to look up at him, waiting for whatever his boyfriend had to say.

Kagami looked down at him and stared for a long moment, seeming to study his face before speaking, “My dad is coming to visit in a couple weeks.”

Aomine took the information in before nodding slowly, his lips pressed together as he waited, knowing that wasn’t all Kagami had to say as his boyfriend took in a deep gulp of air before releasing it.

“I’d really like it if you met him.”

Another slow nod and more silence from Aomine as they stared at each other. Aomine had no idea if Kagami had ever come out to his dad. He had no idea how his father would react to him. He knew how he looked and how his image threw assumptions in people’s minds. He was rather intimidating naturally, but when you added the tattoos, piercings, his occupation, and his bike, well…sometimes people didn’t really approve of him. Of course he could give two fucks what random people thought, but this wasn’t a random person; this was his boyfriend’s dad. As much as he hated the idea of it, he felt he had to get this guy’s approval, and he had never once in his life ever attempted to get anyone’s approval for anything. He chewed on his bottom lip as thoughts raced through his head, his front teeth lightly tugging on his lip ring.

* * *

 

Kagami waited and watched Aomine as he mulled over what he had said. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know this wasn’t something he had ever done before: meeting his partner’s parent. Of course it would be pressure on him, but Kagami knew his father and knew he would like Aomine as long as he treated his son well. He had already came out to his dad long ago, not needing to keep a secret like that from the man. They may not talk often, but they were close and had an honest bond, something that had grown even stronger when his mother had passed away. His father had said he didn’t care who he was with as long as they made him happy, something Kagami hadn’t been sure he’d find until Aomine.

Leaning down again, he kissed Aomine’s lip, softly pulling his bottom one away from his teeth and giving it an extra light peck. Smiling, he sat back and gently smooth his hand over his boyfriend’s cheeks as he spoke.

“You don’t have too, but I would love if you did. My dad knows about my sexuality and he will accept you no matter what. I promise.”

“How do you know he’ll accept me?”

Kagami grinned as his earlier thoughts of Aomine’s worries were confirmed, “Because I love you and you make me happy. That’s all he’s ever wanted for me.”

Aomine frowned with confusion, “I feel there’s going to be more to it than that.”

Knowing there was nothing he could do or say to calm his boyfriend’s worries, Kagami gave out a light chuckle, “So does that mean you agree to meeting him?”

“Of course. It will make you happy won’t it?” Aomine spoke as if it was the most obvious answer and reason for him to do something.

Kagami leaned down again and kissed Aomine’s forehead, “Yes it will. Thank you Daiki.”

A deep hum was his boyfriend’s response before a hand found its way into the back of Kagami’s hair again, the fingers guiding his head lower, his lips now directly above Aomine's. 

“We were doing something before your dad interrupted Taiga,” Aomine’s voice had dropped down to reach the perfect tone that sent chills of anticipation up Kagami’s back.

Kagami hummed as he pretended to remember what Aomine meant, his lips barely a whisper away from Aomine’s, “We were? Hmmm I don’t remember. Remind me?”

Aomine’s husky growl had Kagami biting the tip of his tongue in amusement before their lips met once again, this time their kiss turning into something hot and frantic rather than sweet and lazy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. I have had some very negative personal things going on but am moving past them now. I feel the urge to write again, which is a very big positive for me. I appreciate all my readers and again, thank you so much for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meet between Aomine and Kagami's dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for being so patient with me. I am absolutely going to be finishing this fic. It will also definitely be over 20 chapters so we have a bit to go. We still need our conflict!! But I am actually working on the next couple chapters already so I'm working on it as best I can. 
> 
> I want to give an extra thank you to my new beta, moose, who can be found at [theironshadowslayer ](%E2%80%9Dtheironshadowslayer.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Aomine stared at himself in the mirror, his toothbrush sticking out from between his lips. He studied his messy hair, his dark skin, then his piercings. His eyes traveled down his neck to his shoulders and arms, his colorful tattoos vivid against his dark skin. He was proud of his tattoos, the designs and art a storybook to his life. Every single one had a meaning, every one perfect for him. But as he thought of Kagami’s dad arriving the next morning, he wished he could hide them, just for a few days. He had never felt that way, always turning his back on people’s opinions, but this was Kagami’s father. This was important. What if he really didn’t like Aomine? He knew Kagami was sure he would, but people generally didn’t like him. Why would his dad be any different? Aomine narrowed his eyes at his lip piercing, then the ones in his ears. 

“Maybe I should take them out.”

The words were mumbled and incoherent around his toothbrush, yet somehow Kagami had heard him from the shower. 

Kagami didn’t pull back the curtain as he spoke, his voice full of confusion, “Take what out Daiki?” 

Aomine snapped out of his daze, “Ah nothing. Don’t worry.” 

He finished with his teeth and splashed his face with cool water, hoping it would clear away  _ something _ . He wasn’t sure what though; maybe it would make him normal. He gripped the counter tight as his head hung, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips just as the shower cut off. The curtain was pushed aside, Kagami staring at him with concern. 

“Daiki?” 

“Hmm?” Aomine didn’t look over at the voice, knowing if he saw Kagami wet and naked his brain would cease to function. 

“Are you worried about tomorrow?” 

Aomine gave a humorless laugh as he once again looked at himself in the mirror, “That easy to tell huh?” 

Kagami’s figure joined Aomine’s in the mirror, his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his stomach from behind, his chin resting on Aomine’s right shoulder. Aomine smiled softly at the feel of Kagami squeezing him, his hands going down to rest on Kagami’s forearms. They stood together like that, simply holding each other, the contact something Aomine had needed without knowing. 

“I’m sorry Daiki.” 

Frowning at the sadness in Kagami’s eyes, Aomine turned and wrapped his own arms around Kagami’s waist, their bodies pressed tight together. He tried to ignore the fact that Kagami was still very naked, instead focusing on the obvious fact that somehow he had upset Kagami. 

“For what Taiga?” 

Kagami’s eyes shifted to stare into his, a sad smile matching his eyes, “It was too fast to ask  you to meet my dad. I don’t want you to feel this way because of this.”

Aomine looked away, his insecurities blooming in his chest again, “It’s not your fault Taiga. I’m just worried. I’m serious when I say people don’t like me when they first meet me.” 

Kagami chuckled, “Yeah, I understand.” 

Aomine laughed with him as he remembered their argument the first day they met, “Not helping, you dick.” 

Kagami laughed even harder, the sight soothing Aomine. He watched his boyfriend’s smile and couldn’t really remember what he had been so worried about. He was stupidly, ridiculously in love with Kagami, and nothing would change that. Not Kagami’s dad, not his own family, not their friends, no one. He wasn’t giving Kagami up for anything. He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders at the thought, his body feeling light as his fingers started to trace circles over Kagami’s lower back. 

He smirked as he pulled Kagami even closer, his lips brushing over his neck as he whispered, “I love watching you laugh Taiga.” 

The hitch in Kagami’s breath had Aomine turning them suddenly, Kagami pressed back against the sink now. Aomine sucked teasingly on Kagami’s earlobe, his voice dropping to a lustful growl. 

“I love that sound even more.”

* * *

 

Kagami didn’t have to look around the train to know people were staring at him. Actually, they were staring at his father, and then possibly him as a younger comparison. It wasn’t an exaggeration in saying he was the spitting image of his dad. They had the same height, build, hair and eye color, and generally the same expressions. People had often told him he smiled much more than his dad, who in general scared people away without trying. Now they were both standing together, side by side, on a train in Japan. Of course they were quite the spectacle. His father didn’t seem to mind however, his mind focused on only one thing. 

“So where did you meet this...Aomine was it?” 

Kagami sighed, “Yes dad. Aomine Daiki. You know that already, don’t be a bully.” 

The other man grinned playfully, “Where is the fun in that Taiga?” 

“Come on, I’m serious. He’s already a bit nervous about meeting you, so please don’t make it worse just to amuse yourself.” 

A deep, thoughtful hum came from his father, the man studying him intently, “You really like this guy huh?” 

Kagami refused to blush in front of his dad, instead he stood up straighter and nodded, “Yeah. I love him.” 

“Love hmm? That’s serious then.” 

Kagami could tell that his father was teasing him again, his own smile pulling at his lips, “Dad.” 

“Son.” 

They both laughed together, Kagami’s father putting his arm around his shoulders, “I missed you Taiga. I promise to behave. Although you still haven’t told me how you both met. Is he a pimp or something?” 

Kagami’s eyes got wide as he turned to hiss at his father, “Shut up!” 

The only response he received was booming laughter, the sound filling the train, pulling every single eye around them. Kagami could only put his hand over his face as his father clapped him on the back as he continued to laugh. Kagami only dared to look over at his dad once the sound died down.  

“No seriously Taiga. Where?” 

“He owns a shop next to mine. He’s a tattoo artist.” 

Another thoughtful hum, his father’s eyes getting a mischievous twinkle in them. Kagami knew that wasn’t a good thing. He really wasn’t sure why people were so scared of his father; he was the biggest trickster, outside of kuroko, he had ever met. The man lived to make humorous drama sprout around him. It seemed he had come to Japan solely to cause as much trouble as he could for his only child. 

“We should go see him then.” 

“What?”

“Come on. I want to see your shop anyways. Why not stop by to say hi?” 

Just as Kagami was about to refuse the train stopped at the exact stop for his store. He tried to speak as quickly as possible, but his father cut him off as he headed to the opening doors. 

“This is the stop right? Let’s go Taiga.” 

Kagami had no choice but to follow after his father, quickly remembering to grab the man’s luggage on the way out. He let out a heavy sigh as he thought about how Aomine was going to react to the surprise visit. He shook his head as he stared at the back of his dad’s back, dutifully following him.

* * *

 

Aomine had just finished up a back piece for his last customer, the day seeming to drag on. He knew it was because he was supposed to meet Kagami’s father that night for dinner. As much as Kagami had reassured him, he was still a bit nervous. However that wouldn’t stop him from working and doing the best job he could. He was particularly proud of the piece he’d just finished. It was of a small, mischievous looking demon who was getting ready to play a nasty trick on an oblivious angel. It was definitely something different, and he had happily finished it in one session, his client perfect and still the entire time. He quickly snapped a picture of it before offering the woman the use of his mirrors to inspect it. He cleaned his area as usual as she gushed about how perfect it was. He gave a quick nod in thanks as he heard his front doorbell chime. 

“I’m gonna head to the front. Just come out when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you again, Aomine-san. This is beyond perfect.” 

Aomine’s lips pulled into a barely there smile, his business smile, “No problem. Thanks for choosing me. I’ll be up front.” 

He let out a deep breath as he pushed the curtain aside, exiting his work room. Now that he was done, he had to clean up and head home to shower. Then it was off to Kagami’s for probably one of the most awkward dinners he’d ever had. He heard the bell again at his door, the sound pulling him from his thoughts. He had to get done with work before he could stress about the evening. 

He put his business smile on again as he rounded the corner, his mouth opening before he bothered to look to see who was there. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Are you Aomine Daiki?” 

Aomine nodded as he pulled his chair around, his eyes still down as he pulled his schedule book out. It wasn’t unusual for people to already know his name; it was practically normal at this point, his reputation spreading far and wide. 

“Yeah, you need a piece done?” 

The voice was complete business as the man spoke again, his voice rough and deep, “No. I wanted to meet the man my son is apparently head over heels for.” 

Aomine’s head whipped up in surprise, his eyes finally absorbing the scene before him. He had to do a double take as he stared at the man before him. It was like looking at Kagami, but also not. He was obviously older than Kagami, a few wrinkles on his face. His eyes were darker than Kagami’s as well, something anyone else may not notice, but it was really the man’s mouth that caught Aomine’s attention. He was frowning, rather scowling, his lips thin and harsh. They weren’t anywhere near the full lips of his son. They also didn’t look as if he spent a lot of time smiling whereas Kagami smiled so bright it hurt Aomine’s eyes sometimes. 

Aomine swallowed hard as he met those dark eyes; this was definitely Kagami’s father. He was in his shop. Why was he in his shop now? 

“Are you not going to greet me properly?” 

His chair flew back against the wall behind him as Aomine stood up abruptly, “Of course. I’m Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you Kagami-san. Welcome to my shop.” 

Aomine went so far as to bow his head slightly. He never fully bowed to anyone, but he would concede this to Kagami’s father. This was important. 

He looked back up, waiting for a response, only to be pierced by that intense, dark gaze again. He watched as Kagami’s father eyed him, his eyes taking in his piercings then his tattoos. He watched as the man’s jaw seemed to move with thought, almost as if he was chewing. Aomine waited, the silence deafening, his body tense. He figured Kagami’s father was making up his mind about him; he waited tensely for the conclusion. 

“Aomine-san, I’m finished. Can I pay with visa? Oh, hello. I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” 

Aomine had completely forgotten about his client in the back, his left eye twitching as he stared over at her, his brain trying to function properly. Kagami’s father had no such problem. 

“Hello, not at all. I’m here visiting Aomine, are you a client?” 

The woman beamed at the smooth voice directed at her, her eyes roaming over Kagami’s father hungrily, “Yes, I am. Aomine-san is one of the best tattoo artists around and I finally got into see him today. It was a long, but worthwhile wait. Are you friends with Aomine-san?” 

Kagami’s father smiled, the move practically making the woman faint, “It’s still a mystery if we’re friends or not. We’ll see how the evening goes.” 

Aomine tensed as he stared at the man. The woman didn’t pick up the implication, her smile turning up another notch as she giggled. Her flirting was painfully obvious, but Aomine was tuning it all out, except of course Kagami’s father. 

“May I see your new tattoo? If you don’t mind of course.” 

The woman flushed, but nodded, “Of course. It’s on my back shoulder.” 

She turned around and pulled her tank top strap to the side slightly, the wrapped tattoo coming into view as Kagami’s father bent to study it. Aomine felt as if the room was lacking oxygen. He knew he was a good artist, the woman hadn’t been lying, yet somehow he was clinging to the possibility of approval from a man he just met. 

“This is amazing. The detail is so well done. Did you think of this image on your own?” 

The woman turned again with a smile so wide it threatened to crack, “I had the original idea, but Aomine-san helped fine tune it. He really is amazing.” 

Kagami’s father looked at Aomine again, an unreadable twinkle in his eye, “So I’ve heard.” 

“Dad!” 

Aomine seemed to take the first deep breath since Kagami’s father had walked in as he heard Kagami’s voice. He threw himself into the task of helping his client pay, giving her his card and wishing her well, trying not to make it seem as if he was getting rid of her. He wanted to see Kagami, wanted to ask him what the hell was going on, but most of all he just wanted to hear his boyfriend speak again. The voice instantly soothed away all his nerves. 

As the woman departed reluctantly, Aomine turned towards Kagami and his father, the two having a heated, hushed discussion to the side of the room now. Rather, Kagami was doing the talking, his father simply smiling at him fondly. 

Aomine cleared his throat, “Um Taiga?” 

Both men turned to him at the same time, Kagami’s father the first to respond, one eyebrow cocked in amusement, “Taiga huh?” 

“Yes, Taiga, dad. Jesus. I can’t believe you came here without me!” 

“Yes you can. Don’t act as if it’s a surprise, Taiga.” 

Kagami looked as if he was going to explode at his father’s nonchalant tone, “You should have waited!” 

Kagami’s father simply hummed in response, his eyes traveling to the large art on the walls now. He seemed to have lost all interest in Aomine as his son had arrived. Aomine stared at the man as he walked over to inspect the painting of the two koi fish, Kagami coming to his side. He only looked at his boyfriend when he felt a brush of fingers grazing his arm. 

Kagami’s voice was much softer as he stared at him, Aomine soaking himself in the gaze, “Hey, Are you ok? Did he say something stupid? I’m so sorry, Daiki. I tried to talk him into waiting, but he just can’t be stopped sometimes.” 

“No. No, I’m ok. He really didn’t say much actually. Just gave me a look.” 

Kagami sighed as he locked their hands together, his forehead resting against Aomine’s, “Good. I’m glad. I’m so sorry again.” 

Aomine’s entire being focused on Kagami’s presence, the other man forgotten as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “Nah, it’s ok, really. You’re here now. I’m ok.” 

Kagami lifted his head to grin at him, the smile reminding Aomine how different the two men in his shop really were. He could feel a familiar tug towards Kagami, his lips aching to kiss him. He started to lean in just as a throat was cleared loudly next to them. Aomine pulled his head away quickly, his brain cursing his forgetfulness. How could he have forgotten about Kagami’s father? He was just going to kiss Kagami in front of him! 

“If you two lovebirds are done, I’d like to eat now.” 

Kagami closed his eyes in embarrassment as his father walked out the door, the bell chiming again. 

“Let’s go. I’m starving.” 

“We’re coming dad, just relax please.” 

Kagami stared at him, his eyes slightly tired, yet amused, “Can you leave now or do you need time?” 

Aomine stared at his boyfriend in a daze, “Um yeah, sure. Let me just lock up.” 

Kagami’s father spoke again from the open door, his voice booming enough to fill the shop, “Your boyfriend is paying right?” 

“Dad!!” 

Aomine felt his anxiety practically melt off of him at that point, his lips turning up into a genuine smile. 

* * *

 

By the end of dinner Aomine couldn’t remember why he had been so anxious to meet Kagami’s father. The man was funny, really funny, something he had never even considered. Of course he got the third degree, Kagami’s dad obviously looking out for his son, but after the rapid fire questioning, everything morphed into something completely normal. It was new for him to see Kagami so happy with someone besides himself. He watched his boyfriend smile and laugh with his dad one moment then scowl at the man the next. Aomine had laughed off and on the whole night simply watching the two interact. For a moment, he felt his heart throb painfully, the memories of his own relationship with his father coming to the surface, but a gentle hand on his thigh pulled him back to reality. Kagami was looking at him with a worried expression, the look so different from his smile and cute frown. Aomine didn’t want to be the cause of such a sad expression on that adorable face, especially if it involved his father. It wasn’t worth it. 

As they all headed outside, their bellies full, Kagami’s more than anyone’s, Aomine reached over and laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s. He hadn’t really touched Kagami at all during dinner, trying to be respectful to his father, but he needed at least this. He craved the touch and from the tight squeeze around his fingers in response, he wasn’t the only one. 

“So Aomine, I’ll be stealing your sweetheart for the next week. You understand of course?” 

Aomine smirked at the nickname while Kagami sighed in defeat, “Yeah, absolutely. I get him back when you’re done though.” 

Kagami’s father smiled, “That’s right. You better take care of him too.” 

The words weren’t as threatening as they could’ve been, Kagami’s father completely calm and relaxed, but it was the intensity of his dark eyes that made Aomine swallow hard. He nodded in understanding. 

“Great. Then it was nice meeting you Aomine, hope to see you again next time. Taiga, I’m really sleepy. Will you carry your old man home?” 

Kagami scowled at the back of his father’s head as the man was already walking away and laughing to himself. Aomine couldn’t help but chuckle again, the sound drawing Kagami’s eyes over to him, his look softened. They both gazed at one another, their minds reminding them that they were in the middle of the city, on a busy sidewalk. They were already pushing their limits by simply holding hands. They didn’t dare make any more contact with one another lest they lose control. 

“I’ll see you in a week ok?” 

Aomine scowled at the idea, “A week is a long damn time.” 

Kagami simply chuckled, his hand coming up to brush at Aomine’s cheek gently, “It will go by fast. My dad isn’t here much and I really need to spend time with him. I’ll call you when he’s gone ok?” 

“You could call me before that,” Aomine stepped forward into Kagami’s space, his voice getting husky as his thumb drew circles on the back of Kagami’s hand. 

He watched as Kagami’s breath hitched, his pupils getting wide with arousal. He brought his other hand up to slide to Kagami’s lower back as he growled. 

“You could call me tonight when you’re in bed.” 

“Daiki…” Kagami’s voice was breathless. 

Aomine stepped closer, their chests now pressed together, “I’d be in bed too.” 

Just as he thought Kagami was going to cave, he instead stepped back with a growl of frustration, his eyes blazing with desire. Aomine smirked at him as he deliberately slid his hands up his thighs before pushing them into his pockets. Kagami’s scowl only got deeper. 

“You’re a fucking tease Daiki.” 

Aomine flicked his lip ring, knowing how weak it made his boyfriend, “I’m not teasing. You really could call me.” 

Kagami took another step back as his father yelled his name from the end of the block. He locked eyes with Aomine as he spoke, his voice laced with barely constrained lust. 

“One week Daiki. When I call you, you better fucking come.” 

Aomine’s chuckle was dark and full of sinful promise, “You first baby.” 

He licked his lips slowly as he watched Kagami turn and jog towards his father, his eyes glued to Kagami’s ass. He felt a painful twitch in his pants that brought his own scowl to his face. A week was too damn long. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be coming soon! Thank you for reading!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finally gets to see Kagami after a long awaited week. NSFW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for waiting and being patient AND being so supportive. This story has gone on a while, and still has a ways to go, and I'm always super grateful for everyone who sticks with me. Thank you so much. 
> 
> A special thank you to my Moose, who has been a wonderful beta and helped the story line move along. Thank you!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was nearly midnight when Aomine’s phone went off. He was bent over his sketchbook, his hands flying over the page. His left leg was bouncing as he chewed his lip ring. He was wound up, gone too long without his boyfriend. He had been waiting all day for a text or a call, knowing Kagami’s father left today, but none had come. He hadn’t known how he was going to make it through the night, but then his phone let out a loud ding. He had never moved faster in his life, snatching the device up and glancing at the screen. 

_ Come over.  _

He didn’t hesitate as he snatched his jacket from his bed and hastily pulled his boots on. He was on his bike and headed towards Kagami within two minutes. His pants were already feeling too tight as he rode, the feeling only intensifying as he parked next to Kagami’s building. The short distance to Kagami’s door went by in a blur, his whole body thrumming with need. He luckily didn’t have to waste time on knocking as Kagami was already standing in the doorway waiting for him. 

They didn’t bother talking, Aomine simply slamming his body into Kagami’s and roughly lifting him off the floor by his thighs. He had never felt so out of control, so driven by desire to be with someone. Kagami kicked the door close just in time before Aomine was striding purposefully down the hallway. He growled in warning as Kagami leaned his head down to his neck, kissing and sucking on it, his teeth grazing against him. 

“You keep doing that and I won’t be able to go slow enough to be gentle Taiga.” 

They were nearly to the bedroom door when Kagami leaned into Aomine’s ear and whispered, “No need Daiki. I already got myself ready for you.” 

Aomine snapped, his body stopping at the nearest wall as he slammed Kagami against it, their lips clashing together. Their teeth clacked for a moment before their lips took over, the kiss full of heat and impatience. Aomine set Kagami on the ground for only a moment, long enough to rip his pants down to his ankles and off to the side. He groaned as he realized Kagami hadn’t been wearing boxers, his breath stuttering in his chest. Lips attacked his again, this time Kagami moaned between kisses. 

“I told you Daiki, I’m already ready for you.” 

“Let me see,” Aomine’s voice was tight as he imaged how slick and open Kagami’s hole probably was, but he needed to feel it for himself. 

He practically spilled in his pants as Kagami smiled at him and turned around, arching his back as he reached back with both hands to spread his ass cheeks. His head turned to the side as he looked back at Aomine, the pose being the dirtiest thing the man had done so far. Aomine was breathless as he stared.“You just gonna stare Daiki, or are you gonna fuck me?” 

The noise that left Aomine was a mix of a groan and a whine, his body snapping into action as he immediately delved two fingers into Kagami’s ass, his other hand forcing Kagami’s chest against the wall. His fingers easily slid in and were clenched tight. Aomine let his head fall between Kagami’s shoulders as he groaned. 

“Fuck you’re so ready. Mmm so wet and loose for me Taiga. You’re so impatient baby, fingering yourself for me...were you thinking of my thick cock as you did?” 

Kagami whined as he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as he pushed back against Aomine’s fingers in need. Aomine reached forward to grip Kagami’s chin, bringing his lips to Kagami’s cheek as he spoke again, his voice deep and demanding as he twisted his fingers roughly. 

“Did you Taiga? Did you imagine me pounding into your tight hole until you were screaming?” 

Kagami was shaking as he moaned, his ass grinding back, “Y-yes, ahh yes Daiki.” 

“Mmm you’re such a little slut Taiga. You wanted my cock all week didn’t you? Waited so long, aching for me to fill your dirty little hole hmm?” 

Kagami cried out as he nodded, Aomine kissed down his neck, sucking on the skin. He roughly added another finger, the action pulling another cry from Kagami. Aomine thrust his fingers in as deep as they could go, then curled them, knowing exactly where to rub to drive Kagami crazy. The howl of pleasure had Aomine grinning darkly. 

“Yeah that’s it Taiga. You’ve got three fingers in your ass already, your hole sucking them in so greedily. Mmm fuck I wanna cum right here, deep inside you.” 

“Yes, ohh fuck yes Daiki...please... _ please… _ ” 

“Mmm yeah that’s it, beg for me Taiga. I’ve wanted you every fucking day and you made me wait. Beg for my cock like my good little slut.” 

Aomine growled as Kagami’s ass clenched even harder around his fingers as he looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes pleading with Aomine. 

“Please please please Daiki. I need it so bad. I’ve waited too long, please fuck me.” 

Aomine growled roughly at the sight before him as he pulled his fingers out quickly, the move making Kagami gasp. He pushed his sweatpants down just past his balls before he was gripping his cock and rubbing the head against Kagami’s slightly gaping hole. He had planned to tease Kagami a bit longer, but a strong hand gripped his hip suddenly, Kagami forcing himself back onto Aomine’s cock in one fast move. 

“FUCK!” 

Aomine’s hands gripped Kagami’s hips hard, his body shaking as his cock threatened to explode. He tried to calm himself, his mind working to focus on his breathing, but then he made the mistake of looking back at Kagami’s face, the man still looking over his shoulder at him, this time with a knowing smirk. 

Aomine reached down to grip Kagami’s ass cheeks, spreading them and holding the firm flesh tight, his voice tight as he pulled out to his tip, “Oh you enjoying yourself Taiga?” 

“YeAHHH!!”

The sound of skin slapping together filled the apartment as Aomine snapped his hips back and forth, his hands bruising Kagami’s ass as he held him, his voice rough, “Yeah? This is what you needed right Taiga? My cock? Is this enough for you baby?” 

Aomine thrust forward hard, each time harder than the last, until Kagami was flat against the wall, his fingernails digging into the paint as he shouted and moaned. Aomine pulled Kagami’s hips back roughly every time he thrust forward, the extra momentum already making his balls pull up tight to his body. Fuck, he had missed this, missed Kagami. He was so hot and tight and willing for Aomine; so fucking perfect. He leaned forward and bit down on Kagami’s shoulder, the pain making Kagami tilt his head back and shout. 

“Fuck Daiki!!” 

Aomine could only groan against the skin in his mouth, his body completely out of control at this point. He knew he was going to leave bruises and nasty marks on Kagami, but he couldn’t stop. He needed this, needed Kagami to fall apart because of him. With only that thought in mind he reached down and forced Kagami to fall back against his body, lifting one of his boyfriend’s legs as he did, the change in angle driving his cock perfectly into Kagami’s sweet spot. 

“Oh god right there RIGHT THERE..Daiki Daiki  _ DAIKI!!”  _

“Cum baby. Yes that’s it..cum for me...ahh fuck your so tightFUCK TAIGA!!” 

Aomine ground against Kagami’s ass as he shot string after string of thick cum deep inside him, his whole body wracked with pleasure as he gripped Kagami, trying to keep them both upright. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but they were both leaning on the wall for support at the end, Aomine draped over Kagami’s back as they gasped for air. 

“Wow...holy shit.” 

“That good huh?” Aomine smirked tiredly as he pressed his forehead between Kagami’s shoulders again, his legs shaking. 

“I can’t walk,” Kagami laughed as he spoke into the wall. 

Aomine laughed with him as they both stood on unsteady legs, “Same here. How far is your bedroom again?” 

“Maybe a few steps to the right.” 

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s stomach as he pulled them both down to the floor, “Too far.” 

Kagami laughed breathlessly again, this time as he sat between Aomine’s legs on the floor, his head back against his shoulder. Aomine held him tight as they came down from their high. He eyed Kagami’s body for the first time, noticing the bruises already forming. 

“I’d say I was sorry about these, but...I like them too much.” 

“Of course you do. Don’t worry, I like them too,” Kagami turned just enough to stared at Aomine, a smile on his lips. 

Aomine leaned down to kiss him properly for the first time, the kiss slow and sweet. He pulled away first, his eyes still gazing down. 

“I missed you Taiga.” 

Kagami only smiled more as he reached forward to brush Aomine’s cheek, “Me too. So much. I love you Daiki.” 

Aomine smiled as he leaned forward for another kiss, “I love you too.” 

“Mmm enough to carry me to bed?” 

“Mmm enough to suck your cock right here on the floor,” Aomine’s hand was already trailing downwards. 

He smirked as Kagami let his head fall back on his arm, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he hummed in approval. 

After their second round, they finally made it to the bed, both of them falling onto the soft surface in a heap of legs and arms tangled together, their lips never parting. 

* * *

 

Kagami lifted onto his elbow to look down at his boyfriend, Aomine’s hand lazily caressing his back. He smiled at the sight. Aomine was everything he had ever hoped for in a partner and he had been wonderful with his dad, something he knew wasn’t easy, but Aomine had been perfect. He had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky. He leaned down, pressing their lips together softly, the feeling innocent, yet still made his toes curl automatically. 

Aomine hummed lazily as they separated, “What are you thinking about?” 

“Just how amazing you are.” 

Kagami watched closely as Aomine’s eyes clouded with denial. He knew his boyfriend had had a terrible start to his life. He would never be able to understand completely, he knew, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do his best to make Aomine as happy as possible from here on till they died. Kagami’s eyes widened with realization at his thought and he couldn’t help but laugh under his breath. 

“What?” 

“I just thought I’d like to make you as happy as possible until the end of our lives is all,” Kagami traced Aomine’s cheek as he spoke, his hands moving up to push his hair off his forehead. 

The hand on his back stopped moving, Aomine looking up at him seriously, the mood getting heavy. Kagami refused to look away, his emotions completely open and vulnerable. He of course loved Aomine, loved him more than he’d ever loved anyone, but he’d practically just promised to give the rest of his life to him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited, Aomine’s eyes roaming over his face in silence. 

Instead of a verbal response, Kagami was gently rolled onto his back, Aomine settling between his legs, his hands pushing Kagami’s thighs up to hug his hips. As soon as Kagami felt Aomine enter him, he sighed, his body somehow relaxing even more. He loved this, loved feeling Aomine inside him. 

“I want that,” Aomine’s voice was soft and full of emotion as he stared down. 

Kagami’s voice wavered as he looked up, his heart thumping erratically, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Aomine pressed their lips together as he slowly started to move, their bodies in no hurry this time. 

As Kagami came, he wrapped his arms tight around Aomine, holding him as close as possible, never wanting to let go. 

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no phone sex, but it was still good right? ;) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the start of our main conflict so enjoy this happy time as long as you caaaan!! :D :D :D :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update on a weekly basis or the latest bi-weekly. I have a few other stories in progress as well, so please be patient with me!


End file.
